Strolling to the Future
by hana-dome91
Summary: Meet Tsuna 4 years later after the TYL arc. A story of an aspiring mafia in the making! With guardians at his side making so many problems, can the oh-so-great Decimo endure the life? What's with the Cloud Guardian anyway? Read to find out! Eventual 1827
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic ever! Slight KHRxEyeshield 21 crossover in this first chap. Because I hate creating new characters so once in a while if I feel like I want to have new chars in my story I would take them from other manga. So…

Enjoy!!!

* * *

"Tenth, about the doc-"

"Finished." Tsuna cut off, shoving a stack of paper works aside and rested his head on the desk instead. "I'm dead tired, haven't slept for three days. Can I rest, Reborn?" He whined. Gokudera noticed Reborn sitting on the open window sill.

"No, you still have works to do. Don't be too spoiled, idiot Tsuna." Reborn said monotonously.

Sighing, Tsuna leaned back on his chair looking straight at Gokudera. "Sorry Gokudera, you just had to see me like this..."

Gokudera shook his head. "No, Tenth. You have been working hard lately. If anything I can do to help, just ask me anytime!" He offered spiritedly.

Tsuna smiled. "Alright. Then please take care of these documents. And also, this mansion is under your watch while I'm away. Ask Yamamoto to help, too. Okay?" The young boy said hopefully.

"Yessir! You can count on me, Tenth!" Gokudera responded with a deep bow.

"And Reborn, try not to be a burden to them during my absence. You're a very unpredictable little kid. Who knows you might blow up the whole mansion for the fun of it." Tsuna lightly told off Reborn. Reborn was now much like an elementary school kid, but his attitude still never changed a bit, much to Tsuna's dismay. It's been four years since they had faced the devastating future, and all the damages had been repaired. Tsuna was now 18 year old, living in Trento, Italy as the infamous Vongola Decimo.

"Unless you want to die now idiot Tsuna, hurry up get off your ass from the chair and go pack your stuff. In less than an hour, you're off to Milan." Reborn stated, gun-shaped Leon in his hand.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "I know, it's only for three days. Don't need much stuff to pack." He replied, patting Gokudera's shoulder as an I-will-be-counting-on-you encouragement, before leaving the room muttering, "What a troublesome kid."

Right after Tsuna arrived in Venice with the Vongola's private jet, he was greeted by Kusakabe who was waiting beside a black limousine.

"Welcome, Sawada-san. It must be a long flight and you must be tired." Kusakabe greeted, smiling guiltily as he noticed Tsuna's tired figure. '_How many days haven't he_ _slept?'_

However Tsuna being Tsuna, still gave a cheerful smile. "I'm fine, Kusakabe-san. I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's not trouble at all. Please get in the limousine. We're going to the hotel." Kusakabe said, opening the door to Tsuna.

After Kusakabe parked the limousine at Tronchetto, they rode the Vongola's private boat. Tsuna appreciated the beauty of Venice while they strode along the canals and went under the famous Rialto Bridge, it's not the first time he went there but every time he was there he just couldn't help but to be amazed at the most beautiful city in the world. However Tsuna kept in mind that he was there to see Hibari, and with that even the beauty of Venice cannot help him to ease his nervous and anxiety. Tsuna shook his head. _'No, it's just Hibari-san. He's not scary… or is he?'_

As soon as they arrived at the designated grand hotel, Kusakabe motioned Tsuna to follow him to the cafe. There, Tsuna could see a man was sitting in the corner far from the other _herbivores_. Tsuna approached him with a smile.

"Very glad to see you again, Hibari-san." He said happily.

The said man didn't respond, simply sipping his milk currently enjoying the texture. Tsuna stifled a chuckle and took his seat in front of Hibari while ordering a cup of coffee from a waitress in the process.

"Why do we have to meet here, of all places?" Tsuna tried to strike a conversation. No reply was given so Tsuna continued. "Hibari-san, you can just meet me at the Vongola's mansion. You haven't been there for quite a long time." '_And I don't have to fly all the way here_.'

"Are you questioning my decision, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari finally gave a respond that was accompanied by a murderous glare. Tsuna has quite anticipated it, so he smiled. "Ah, no. Of course not." He replied briskly while sipping his coffee.

"We stayed here for a while to do some investigations, Sawada-san." Kusakabe served the details helpfully. Hibari grunted while Tsuna only ohh-ed.

"Now we're heading to Japan. Further discussion later." Hibari stated.

Tsuna blinked. "Japan? Wow but wait, now as in... _now_?"

Hibari stood up with a smirk. "I've already checked out from the hotel. And yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Now."

Tsuna looked crestfallen with the news. He only just arrived there. Hurriedly, he finished his coffee with one swift and caught up with Hibari who was already striding along towards the limousine. Kusakabe watched the young boss go and thought, '_What a poor kid._'

* * *

Tsuna dreaded his fate. He knew travelling with Hibari meant business trip. Gruesome and serious business trip. According to the Vongola Laws, Cloud Guardian is the only guardian who is granted the freedom to wander around the world and is not obliged to stay with the family unless there is a situation. Being so, Hibari really made full use of the law. Not only Hibari, though. Tsuna decided to be a bit more lenient (much to the elders' protests) and let his other guardians to find their own life and not just sitting around doing his works. Of course, Gokudera was very dedicated to be Tsuna's right-hand man (Tsuna was happy, at least there's a friend to accompany him) and Yamamoto decided to stick around, too. Lambo was with Tsuna, seeing that it was Tsuna who had to look after him, and Ryohei continued to do his extreme trainings in other countries. It went tough on Mukuro though, the elders were not much agreeing to let Mukuro see the world, he was better off in his cage. However using the Decimo's superiority, Tsuna managed to release Mukuro and granted him the permission to explore the world with his small group. Of course, Tsuna had to face the consequences, he had been banned from any Vongola meetings (Tsuna wouldn't want to go anyway) and the elders had been quite harsh on him. Luckily the Ninth helped him out.

So back to the topic. Every time if Hibari contact the mansion, it was either an assault on the enemies or a raid on the other mafias. After all, this is Hibari Kyouya we're talking about. Hibari always come up with dead serious mafia-related matters. It's a good thing actually as the Vongola can expand the territory much faster this way, simply crashing on the enemies. However, Tsuna wanted it to be done more slowly but efficiently and not quickly but disorganized.

Therefore following Reborn's advice (more like Reborn's order), it would be best if Tsuna is always there at Hibari's side to watch out so that Hibari would not do something that can bring harms to Vongola. As far as Tsuna concerned, Hibari hadn't done anything illegal but that doesn't mean he hadn't done anything bad like launching a full scale attack against the enemy and fighting people just because it was so crowded.

Tsuna was now back in the private jet. He stared at the sleeping Hibari in front of him, and then he sighed. "He just sleeps whenever he wants. Wish I can do like that too." He muttered silently. Then again, he was awed by the super cool sleeping figure of Hibari; he was actually kinda cute when he sleeps. Tsuna suppressed his urge to poke Hibari. Thank goodness Kusakabe was at the front piloting the jet.

"Hey Hibari, you know how much we all missed you. Come back to the mansion once in a while, won't you?" Tsuna whispered, watching Hibari. He yawned and stretched his hands. God knew how badly he wanted to sleep too, but he just couldn't when he's in the jet or any other moving vehicles. Talking about phobia...

But hey, he has a good solid reason for developing the phobia. Once, the whole guardians, Reborn and Tsuna were taking a flight from Japan to Italy in a normal plane together with other ordinary passengers. Feeling the flight would take hours, Tsuna decided to sleep. And since then, he vowed he will never fall asleep in any vehicles ever again. What's with Gokudera trying to pick a fight with the extreme Ryohei, Yamamoto was so bored that he decided to polish his sword in front of the other passengers, Mukuro who can't find anything better to do than irritate Hibari, and Hibari who was easily pissed off that he wanted to bite Mukuro to death and also decided to do the same thing to others just because it was so crowded. Let's not forget that Lambo who seemed he wanted to cry because all his attacks against Reborn were backfired, so the poor Lambo took out his 10 year old bazooka and shot himself to reveal an older Lambo. They seemed to forget that they were riding a normal plane with normal passengers who can easily faint just from seeing a sword, some dynamites, tonfas, a small pet that changed into a gun (even pets are not allowed in a plane), and a huge bazooka that can do some magic. Hence as the head of the family, the poor innocent Tsuna who fell asleep during the journey had to pay a huge sum of money to the flight company for the physical and mental damages done and the whole group are banned from taking any flight from the company for eternity. Poor Tsuna was having a trauma...

So all along the journey to Japan, Tsuna just stared outside the small window appreciating the clear blue sky with clouds, sometimes he mumbled to the sleeping Hibari about some random or trivial things, and he took his time reading some documents when he felt like it, but most of the time he kept thinking that it was the first time he went back to Japan after two years. He still kept in touch with his parents through phones and e-mails, but he hadn't met them for two years. What kind of a son who would abandon his parents? Tsuna grimaced at the thought. He really missed them... badly. However his work as a mafia didn't allow him to keep in touch so much with the ones he loved if he wanted them to be safe. Who knows some nasty enemies would do cheap things as to kidnap his family members as revenge because he is just doing his job as a mafia. Tsuna sighed, he wondered why'd Hibari want to go back to Japan?

* * *

"A billionaire Japanese is going to open a business in Milan, in Vongola's territory." Hibari said briefly, striding along the hallway airport towards the lift with Tsuna at his side. It was not crowded, and that Tsuna was relieved. "What kind of business does he do?" He asked.

"He'll be selling American football products franchise. The business is already overwhelming with profits in Japan, so this herbivore decides to expand it to Italy." Hibari explained with an irritated voice, keeping his fast pace that once in a while Tsuna had to jog to catch up with him.

"Oh, so a rich businessman. I don't see any problem at all." Tsuna said with a contemplating look. Though the glare Hibari gave him made him shuddered. Hibari stopped abruptly in front of the lift and Tsuna almost walked on him. Hibari pressed a button. "This businessman expands his business through illegal act, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He does things through blackmailing. Many people have been forced to be under him."

'_Sounds like you_.' Tsuna pondered.

The lift opened to reveal a pregnant young lady. Tsuna smiled at her good-naturedly and his smile was returned. '_A gorgeous lady_.' He thought.

"Do you hear me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari demanded threateningly.

"Err, of... of course! So, um, sounds like a scary person. "Tsuna replied lamely. Another glare from Hibari as the man thrusted a piece of paper to him. Tsuna made a quick scan.

"That's the herbivore's profile. We're heading straight to his office." Hibari stated.

Tsuna groaned inwardly. '_Acting rashly again. I had three sleepless nights, two continuous flights and now we're going to make an assault. I'm so dead_ _tired_.' He suppressed a sigh as he looked at the passport-sized picture of the businessman. "A young billionaire! I thought he is an old man. And God, he really is scary. What's with the pointy ears and those sharp teeth?" He blurted out in amusement. The pregnant lady coughed.

Hibari smirked. "Are you scared?"

"I'm not! I'm just trying to describe this person from a normal point of view!" Tsuna replied defensively. Trying to ignore Hibari's smirk, he focused back on the paper. "So he's Hiruma Yoichi." His eyes turned wide. " Wait, _that_ Hiruma Yoichi? The famous NFL amefuto player?"

"He's my husband!" The lady behind him exclaimed in surprise. Tsuna looked up at her, his eyes widened in shock.

"What? So you're the amefuto's manager, Hiruma Mamori?"

"Yes, that's me." The lady said, smiling brightly.

Tsuna gaped, before turning to Hibari with a frown. **"**_**What's the meaning of this? He's**__**married!**_**"** He stated in Italian.

Hibari gave an equal frown. _**"I don't see any problem."**_

Tsuna pointed at Mamori. _**"He's getting a baby! You know it's against my policy to eliminate a person who's married and has children!"**_

_**"It's your policy, not the Vongola's. And either way, I'm not going to follow any policies here. I'm acting on my own."**_ Came Hibari's cold reply.

_**"Hibari Kyouya!"**_Tsuna's voice was harsh and fierce. Suddenly they heard a small scream from Mamori. She was holding her bulging stomach currently in pain.

"What's wrong, Mamori-san?" Tsuna asked uncertainly, helping her to stand firm.

"T...The baby. The baby's.. coming out." Mamori whispered followed by another painful scream. Tsuna's eyes widened in panic. He looked at Hibari. "W.. What should we do?"

Hibari sighed. "Take her to the hospital. "

The lift finally opened, Hibari came out carrying Mamori while Tsuna at his side currently was talking to the phone. "Alright? I want a limousine at this instance and create a clear route to the hospital nearby. No excuses, surely you can do that under the name of Vongola." He said before hanging up. He glance at Mamori worriedly only to notice she was staring at him.

"You can make a clear route to the hospital?" She said in awe.

Tsuna laughed nervously. "Now's not the time to be surprised."

* * *

At the lobby, Tsuna bought some coffee and strawberry milk from the vending machine. He sighed; it's already been an hour since Mamori was brought inside the ICU. Tsuna stated firmly to Hibari that they should put aside their business matter for a while, which was why Hibari was in a bad mood. Tsuna watched Hibari who was leaning on the wall apparently with his eyes closed.

_'Doesn't his back hurts? It's been an hour he's in that posture_.' Tsuna mused. He approached slowly until he stood side by side with the man. Slowly, Hibari's eyes opened and looked directly at Tsuna.

Tsuna shrugged. "Here, I got you your favourite strawberry flavoured milk."

"I'm not a kid who easily gets lured in by some candies, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari stated coldly, nevertheless he took the offered drink. Tsuna stifled a chuckle. "Yes, I know."

They spent the silent moment having their drinks until a nurse came, saying that Hiruma Mamori has safely delivered a baby boy and was resting in the room 021. Tsuna said 'thank you' to the nurse before grabbing Hibari on his arm. "Come on, Hibari-san! Let's take a look at the baby born." He said excitedly.

Hibari merely scowled. "I'm not in the mood to-"

"Oh, just come on already!" With inexplicable effort, Tsuna dragged Hibari towards the lift.

As soon as Tsuna and the frowning Hibari arrived at the room 021, they saw Mamori with her cute little baby at her side on the bed. "Congratulations, Mamori-san!" Tsuna exclaimed happily, approaching them. Hibari continued to lean against the wall currently in a very, VERY bad mood while showing no interest at all.

"Thank you, Sawada-kun, Hibari-kun. You have helped me a lot." Mamori said, smiling weakly. Tsuna beamed, glancing at the baby who has pointed ears and was currently sleeping. _'He has the ears_ _like his father.'_ He thought in amusement.

"Come take a look, Hibari-san. Isn't he cute?" Tsuna suggested, trying to grab Hibari closer but Hibari pulled his arm away with a scowl. Mamori was oblivious to it as she was busy looking at her baby. "I hope he'll be as brilliant as his father, although I'm not wishing him to be so wild." She muttered, still smiling at her baby. "Then again, I wouldn't mind." She continued with a giggle.

Tsuna watched her, contemplating something. _'She looks like she's having a great happy life with Hiruma Yoichi. Is it true that he does illegal deeds?'_

Suddenly, the door opened and a familiar man entered.

Tsuna was alert, and so did Hibari.

"Ah, dear." Mamori said happily as Hiruma Yoichi approached and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Kekeke, is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy. Aren't you going to ask me whether I'm okay or not?" Mamori asked slightly pouting, but immediately cheered up as Hiruma gently stroke her hair. He grinned. "I know you're okay."

"Well, these two men helped me out." Mamori said, looking over at Tsuna and Hibari. Hiruma glanced at the direction.

As quick as lightning, Hibari drew out his tonfas and ready to attack Hiruma, only Tsuna stopped him midway. _**"Stop, Hibari-san! You're not to attack people here in the hospital, of all places!"**_ His voice slightly rose due to panic, hands still clutching firmly on the tonfas. Hibari glared, his cold voice echoed. _**"Move."**_

"What's happening?" Mamori asked quietly, she was shielded by Hiruma with machine gun on his hands. He looked serious.

"Nothing, Mamori-san. Sorry, we're having a minor dispute here. I think we should go now. Don't you think so, Hibari-san?" Tsuna said more fiercely now with his hazel eyes looking straight at Hibari's. However, Hibari was still being stubborn and tried to struggle.

"Hibari Kyouya." Tsuna warned coldly, this time with a more superior tone. "We will have to leave." He said, more like an order. Hibari growled before he finally retreated, keeping away his tonfas and left the room with heavy footsteps.

Tsuna sighed, before he looked around. His eyes rested on the machine gun Hiruma was still holding. _'Wow, where did that come from?'_ He wondered.

"Dear, put away the gun!' Mamori hissed but Hiruma ignored it. Instead he said, "If you fucking tell me what's just happened, I might forgive you fucking shorty."

Tsuna smiled nervously. "I'm really sorry, my friend was being grumpy just now. Hiruma Yoichi-san, can we meet tomorrow at 4 p.m? That, if you're okay with it." He asked hopefully, wanting a peaceful meeting with the demonic man.

Hiruma pondered for a while, before his trademark grin appeared across his face. "Hell yeah, don't be late or I'll fucking explode you with C-4." He replied, his grin turned wicked every second.

Tsuna nodded in appreciation, the threatening words from Hiruma did not affect him at all. "Then, I'll take my leave. Congratulations for the newborn baby." He said, bowing at Hiruma and Mamori before leaving the room.

'_That's it.'_ Tsuna thought furiously. _'Hibari-san crossed the line.'_ He smirked. That little cloud guardian of his. How dare he attempted an assault in a hospital? What's more a husband of a lady who had just given birth to their – if he was correct – first child? No, Tsuna couldn't accept that. All the years Tsuna has been the Vongola Decimo, he had sustained a good reputation of himself. A kind and gentle boss who if possible wouldn't even flick a fly away. But now? He's gonna violently smacked that Hibari Kyouya.

Tsuna found Hibari at the lobby.

"Hibari-san, do we have a moment?" Tsuna asked, smiling very threateningly. Hibari looked annoyed but equally dangerous too. "Excuse me, nurse. Could I have a vacant room prepared immediately?" Tsuna asked a nurse nearby, showing his Vongola ID card. The nurse nodded nervously. "Right away, sir." So, Tsuna dragged Hibari, following the nurse to the hell-would-be room.

"What did you do that for?" Tsuna demanded furiously, very straight away to the point.

"Do what?" Hibari asked back, trying to remain calm although an evil aura emitted from around him.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I would not strike a husband, what's more a father? It against my policy and you know that!" Tsuna said, his anger vented out.

"You know I won't be tied by you or Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'll do my way but it seems that you're getting in my way ever since this morning. I don't like to be dragged around and you know that." Hibari said, launching a counter attack.

Tsuna looked annoyingly furious now. "Oh yeah? Well one thing I know is that Hiruma Yoichi is a nice guy."

"Oh? Are you telling me that I'm wrong?" Hibari demanded in dangerous tone, stepping closer to Tsuna. Tsuna looked up at him, his hazel eyes were big.

"No. Hibari-san, can't you just become nicer?" He asked, sounding tired now.

"Sorry I'm not what you think I would be." Hibari stated coldly, turning away.

Tsuna sighed, he was tired of all this. His vision was getting blurry, the surrounding was much hazier. He could see Hibari was walking away now, he tried to stretch his hand asking the man to stay but instead he fell down hard on the floor. Tsuna tried to smile when he saw Hibari turned back at him, his face expression was unreadable as he drew nearer. "Sawada Tsunayoshi... Sawada Tsunayoshi..." The cool voice sounded... different than usual. Tsuna's attempted smile apparently didn't reach Hibari, but his hand was grabbed by the man. Tsuna closed his eyes, letting the darkness engulfed him. _'Maybe it's better like this.'_ He thought before he was conscious no more.

So, is it long??

Please R&R… because I'm not a confident writer, to say the least. Haha…


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again!! Haha I know I update so soon but I'm just so happy that I got so many hits!! I really appreciate the reviews, thanks for reviewing!! And for the others who read but not reviewing, please review okay?? (smilexsmile)

Here I just want to set things out. The main point I wrote in this story is about how Tsuna cope with his mafia life, and also about how he face a weird relationship with his Cloud Guardian. I assure you the story's getting interesting (aha maybe not)!!!

I mentioned about Tsuna's weird policy in chapter 1. The policy will be explained in later chapters. (So continue reading if you want to know!! Well, that is, if you're really curious about it...)

Plus, about the elders, their position in Vongola are after the Decimo and the six guardians. So, they're kinda among the highest members. The elders worked for the Ninth in the past, and continue to work for the Decimo... much to Tsuna's dislike because they think they're smarter and more experienced compared to Tsuna and his guardians. Oh well, I only made this up. So if you want to know more.., yup!! Stay tuned for later chapters!! XD XD

As for now,,

Sit back and enjoy!!

* * *

Tsuna woke up with a start. "Uh…" He mumbled sleepily, scanning the room he was in. "I'm in a hotel..?"

Hibari and Kusakabe entered the room.

"And currently, his account is – ah, you're awake, Sawada-san." Kusakabe said, approaching the confused smiling Tsuna on the bed. Hibari looked at Tsuna before making his way to the couch.

Kusakabe checked Tsuna's temperature for a possible fever. Satisfied, he said, "You've been sleeping for 12 hours now. Sawada-san, you have an extreme deprivation of sleep."

Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "Well, that's what you get if you're very busy."

"Rest more, Sawada-san. I'll bring you your lunch." Kusakabe offered, bowing to both him and Hibari before leaving the room. Tsuna turned to look at Hibari.

Hibari looked… grumpy.

'_Oh yeah, we were having a fight before I collapsed. So that's why he_ _looks so moody.'_ Tsuna mused.

"Hibari-san?" He started cautiously.

No response.

"Are you still angry with me?" Tsuna tried again.

Hibari cast a sharp glare at him.

'_Hiee!!! Looks like he's still angry.'_ Tsuna thought nervously. Sighing, he glanced at the clock on the wall, showing it was already 2 p.m. He got off from his bed. "Hibari-san, I've scheduled a meeting with Hiruma Yoichi at 4 p.m. If you don't mind, come with me?" He requested, smiling at Hibari but the older guy stayed indifferent.

Tsuna stifled a chuckle, currently amused. _'God, looks like a one-sided silent war.'_ "Well, I need to get a shower. I stink! Wanna come with me, Hibari-san?" Tsuna joked, but he scurried to the bathroom with a speed when Hibari gave out a very 'I-will-bite-you-to-death' aura.

ES21ES21ES21ES21ES21ES21ES21ES21ES21ES21

"Kekeke, welcome to hell, fucking mafia!" Hiruma's cheerful greeting made Tsuna and Hibari felt at home… not. Tsuna noticed the opened laptop on the desk, currently showing a certain Katekyo Hitman Reborn website. Tsuna hid a smile, he had to compliment Hiruma's bold attitude, the businessman didn't hide the fact that he has been investigating about the Vongola. "I guess you've known all about us." Tsuna remarked.

Hiruma smirked. "Not really." He replied in a mocking tone, ushering them to sit.

Tsuna took the offer and sit on a somewhat demonic looking chair. Hibari gave a ludicrous glare at Hiruma but he took the seat beside Tsuna. Tsuna grinned at the disgusted looking Hibari. Indeed, Hibari didn't seem too pleased since they entered the building. The Devil Bats Enterprise building was very… how could Tsuna describe it, it was very Vegas style. The large blink-blink Devil Bats mascots dangling on top of the red-painted building seemed to mislead people who thought the building was a gambling centre. Well, they were correct in a way. Inside the Devil Bats building, neon bulbs were hanging everywhere in the hallways decorated with red carpets and pachinko. Plus, the office owned by Hiruma Yoichi looked nothing like any normal offices; it looked more like a night club.

Tsuna was very impressed, and amused at the same time. _'He must be blackmailing the city's authority people to approve this kind of building. What an awesome guy this president is…'_

"Hiruma, here's your coffee." Musashi entered with two cups of coffee. He then noticed Tsuna and Hibari. "You're the ones.. the mafia." He muttered.

"Yes, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. And my partner here is Hibari Kyouya. We're from the Vongola famiglia." Tsuna introduced.

Musashi nodded. "Would you like some drinks?"

"I'd love to! Black coffee, please. And strawberry milk, Hibari-san?" Tsuna turned to Hibari who grunted in reply.

Musashi was about to go when Hiruma shot him (almost shot him) with a machine gun. "What's the use of hiring a secretary when you're willing to do some worthless shitty jobs, fucking old man?"

So after a short moment of relaxing with their drinks, Tsuna went straight to business. "We're here because we heard that you're going to build a stadium plus opening a franchise in Milan? In the Vongola territory?"

"Yeah. We would like to expand the business further." Musashi replied.

Tsuna nodded. "Very well. However, we also heard that you do things through illegal acts such as blackmailing people." He continued seriously. "I don't mind as long as it does not concern the Vongola. However, this time it certainly involves Vongola. And so I strictly warn you not to mess with us, for your own good." Tsuna's voice was not threatening; instead it was simply a statement.

Hiruma smirked. "We know that fully well, fucking Vongola. Don't shitting worry, we won't be so fucking stupid enough to stir troubles with the mafia. So, we have a deal."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Deal?"

"We acknowledge your power and authority in Milan. Therefore we will do our business legally there. However, we need your help in contributing some funds, billions dollars, in fact." Musashi explained.

"Kekeke, not help, fucking old man. It's cooperation." Hiruma 'corrected' him.

Musashi rolled his eyes. "Yeah. For your information, our amefuto team is among the top in the NFL league. The winning streak we have currently contributes to our popularity among the fans."

"Yeah, I've watched your games!" Tsuna exclaimed excitedly. "You guys are super awesome! The tricky play and-" He stopped abruptly when he noticed Hibari's glare.

"Continue." Hibari said coldly at Musashi who was hiding a smile.

"The team is eager to stay in Milan if you can get a place for us to start our business. More important, a place to build a stadium. Personally, we want to be recognized more widely. We believe that our presences there would certainly add more to your power, seeing that you manage to get the strongest amefuto team to stay and play in your place." Musashi finished.

"Kekeke, how's that sound? American football is one of the popular sports in the world right now. So our existence in Italy is your greatest asset. I'm fucking sure of it." Hiruma said, now grinning widely.

"But… a stadium? A huge place has to be booked, for sure." Tsuna replied with a thoughtful look. "It costs a lot, too. I don't see a reasonable motive behind this. You're asking too lot from us when we're not even sure if you could contribute to the Vongola." He continued frankly. As the head of Vongola, he has to take everything into account no matter how much he really wanted the whole amefuto team to stay and live in Italy (so that he could have at least a bit of entertainment there).

"Believe me. You wouldn't regret it." Hiruma said with his serious confident-looking grin. Musashi also smiled a little.

Tsuna contemplated for a while, then he turned to look at Hibari. They had some sort of eye-to-eye telecommunication before it suddenly became intense. Hiruma and Musashi looked at each other.

"_**Why not?"**_ Tsuna demanded in his fluent Italian.

"_**Because I said so."**_ Hibari replied tersely.

"_**And why is that?!"**_

"_**You're easily deceived, Sawada Tsunayoshi. The deal is one-sided."**_

"_**No. I think it is rational and fair."**_ Tsuna said firmly.

Hibari looked annoyed. _**"You think?"**_

Tsuna growled in equal frustration. _**"Yes, I think. Somehow I believe this Hiruma Yoichi. He's**__**confident, and his confidence's there**__**because his decisions are always accurate."**_

Hibari shot a glare. _**"There you go. Always believing in people. If you has made your decision then why bother asking my opinion?"**_

Tsuna looked hurt, before he snapped. **"**_**Fine, then! And here I thought you would help**__**me." **_

Hibari looked like he wanted to say something, but he scowled and looked away.

"Are you two okay?" Musashi asked in uncertainty. Tsuna looked at him with a forceful smile.

"Yes, we're fine. And yes, we agree with the deal." He said, ignoring Hibari's scornful look. "You will give us loyalty and support, and we'll give you funds." He added.

Hiruma kekeke-ed as he handed Tsuna a piece of paper. "It's a contract. Sign it and we have the deal."

Tsuna quickly but cautiously read and reread the terms and conditions. Feeling satisfied, he signed.

The two people shook hands. "The next time we see each other, it will be in Italy." Hiruma said, grinning. Tsuna nodded.

"Then, until next meeting. Say hi to Mamori-san and the others." Tsuna said, bowing slightly before he left the room, expecting Hibari to reluctantly follow him. However even after Tsuna left, Hibari just stood there eyeing Hiruma.

"If you dare blackmail Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'll bite you to death." He warned threateningly before finally leaving.

Hiruma smirked. Musashi sighed.

"That fucking shorty has someone to protect him. How adorable." Hiruma said mockingly.

"I've never dealt with mafia before. They're somewhat like you." Musashi muttered.

NamimoriNamimoriNamimoriNamimoriNamimoriNamimori

That night, Tsuna quietly sneaked out from his room and out from the hotel. Not that Hibari will know anyway, they were in the separate rooms. However Tsuna still needed to be careful. There's only one thing on his mind, he wanted to go home. To his parents.

Tsuna took a cab to Namimori area. As soon as he arrived, he saw his house had no lights on. Well of course, it was already late at night but this was kinda weird. As he approached the front door, his eyes widened at the sight of a piece of paper pasted on the door. It read,

_Dear Tsuna, _

_Welcome home! Unfortunately, we're not in Japan right now. Currently having a lovely holiday in Hawaii. Our second honeymoon! Ehehehe_

_From your beloved mama and papa_

"What?!" Tsuna gasped. "Honeymoon? And what's with the 'ehehehe'???" Quickly he called his mom.

"Hello?" Nana's cheerful voice was heard.

"Mom, you're in Hawaii?" Tsuna asked straight to the point. He could hear his mother's giggle.

"Yup! It's nice here. Oh, you're at home now?"

"Yeah, in front of the house." Tsuna replied croakily. Thank God, his parents were all right. He was really afraid that anything bad had happened to his parents. He called just to make sure that they really were having their holiday in Hawaii.

"Oh, finally coming home now, aren't you? It's been years." Nana said petulantly. Tsuna only chuckled.

"I'm home." He said softly.

"Welcome home!" Nana's voice boomed happily. Tsuna could hear his father saying, 'Honey, can you go buy some juices? I want to talk to Tsuna.' Tsuna waited for a while.

"Hello, son! Nice weather there?" Iemitsu asked happily.

"Its night here, dad."

"Oh, really? Wait, its night and you're alone there?" Iemitsu sounded stern.

"Geez dad, don't worry. I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself." Tsuna replied, half annoyed but half touched.

"Listen son, there's a mafia gang lurking around at the area recently. They're a bit rough, getting hints of other mafia gangs and strike mercilessly."

"Really now?" Tsuna frowned. "Which gang could that be…"

"Papa doesn't want to take risk, so papa gets your mum away for a while, that's why we're in Hawaii. Papa also asked Kyoko and Haru not to go back to Namimori for a while. The gang might know some of the Vongola family members are living there." Tsuna could hear his father sighed.

"I'm interested in how they'll strike the Vongola, though. Too bad, because I'll get them down first, dad. So don't worry." Tsuna said assuredly.

Iemitsu laughed. "Yeah, you betcha son!"

Suddenly, Tsuna felt a pair of eyes bored on him. Immediately he looked up and saw a figure of a man hiding behind a tree nearby. He frowned. _'Who could that be?'_

"Okay, dad. I'll call you later. Gotta go now, bye!" Tsuna said.

"Yeah, bye son!" Iemitsu ended the call.

Tsuna wore his gloves in silent and left the house, striding along the dark empty road. The man followed him quietly from behind.

Suddenly, two men appeared in front of Tsuna. Tsuna halted. _'Damn it, he called his friends, huh? A lowly act.' _Tsuna thought scornfully.

"You shouldn't take a walk late at night, kiddo." One of the men sneered. The others smirked but Tsuna remained indifferent.

"Very well then. Mind telling me what I should do and what I shouldn't do?"

The men snickered. "You should give us your money."

"And you shouldn't fight back!" The men attacked Tsuna together. However, the 'I've-been-fighting-stronger-guys' Tsuna easily evaded the attacks and activated his glove. He punched, kicked and blasted them until they lied sprawling on the ground.

Tsuna smirked.

He crouched beside one of them. "Huhh, very weak. Who're you?" He asked but no response.

"Then I'll just have to break some of your bones, I guess?" Tsuna threatened, smiling devilishly at the men in fear.

"F..Forgive us! We're.. from the Nagata.. yakuza group." One of the men said, cowering in fear having seen Tsuna caressed his knuckles like he was ready to break some bones.

"Yakuza? I see…" Tsuna muttered, standing up. "So you guys are the ones who've been scaring the people here recently, eh?" He said, scowling at the men. "I'm going to leave you here. Have a nice sleep!" He said, waving his hand lazily as he went away.

HotelHotelHotelHotelHotelHotelHotel

As Tsuna stepped into his room with a wide yawn, his eyes widened as he saw Hibari was sitting on the couch, looking straight at him.

"Uh, Hibari-san…"

"Where were you?" Hibari asked coldly.

Tsuna gulped. He knew lying wasn't the right thing to do right now, as what he always did to Gokudera whenever he skipped his works. This was Hibari Kyouya in front of him, and no one dared to lie to the cold mirthless man.

"I… went home." Tsuna replied quietly. Still, Hibari has the scanning eyes on him.

"I see a bruise." He stated.

Tsuna wondered and checked his limbs before he noticed a small bruise on his elbow. _'Hawk eyes.'_ He mused, fidgeting under Hibari's scrutinizing cold look. "I encountered some men… from a yakuza family called the Nagata family."

A dead silence. Tsuna felt pressured by it. _'This isn't right. I'm willing to be inspected by my own guardian? Well, he's a friend but…'_ "Hibari-san, how come you're in my room?" He asked.

"I knew you'll sneak out." Hibari said, glaring at Tsuna as he approached the boy. Tsuna didn't dare to look at him.

"Why can't you stay still, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna noticed Hibari's voice sounded tired… with a hint of concern plus with irritation. All of a sudden a gush of guilt came to him, if anything happens to the Vongola Decimo, Hibari will be at blame since he was currently under Hibari's care. Tsuna shook his head, he didn't want that.

"We'll go back to Italy the first thing tomorrow morning." Hibari stated regaining his cool composure as he made to leave.

"Wait, Hibari-san."

Hibari stopped.

Tsuna looked at him bitterly. "I'm very sorry. I know you're mad at me. I'm annoying, aren't I?"

The older man glanced swiftly at him. "Yes, you are."

Tsuna flinched. "Really… Then do what you want with me. I deserve it if you want to bite me to death."

Hibari approached him, sounding furious. "You're not to order me around, Sawada Tsuna-"

"I'm not orderin-"

"I don't want to hear anything from you. You're very reckless, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari stated coldly. Tsuna looked dejected as Hibari continued, "You know building a stadium costs a lot of works. I know even if you are the most superior person with authority, you still have to face the worthless herbivores who are trying to control you whatsoever." Hibari panted a bit, he rarely speaks a lot and when he does he always catch out of breath.

Tsuna looked guiltier now. Hibari looked like he wanted to say more but he restrained himself. Tsuna knew even though Hibari was being Hibari, the older guy still cared about him and showed it in the strangest way. Tsuna knew that but he was still being stubborn. He knew Hibari refused the stadium project because Tsuna would have to deal with the elders later considering it will involve a lot of funds. Tsuna really appreciated Hibari's thoughtfulness. However, he was annoyed. He was not a hapless kid anymore. He can deal his problems his way. He didn't need Hibari and the others to look after him.

"If you want to do your own way so much, do not involve me." Hibari said again, preparing to turn away but Tsuna launched his counter attack.

"Then what?! You don't even want to hear me out so I had to drag you around! But you're angry because I'm in your way-"

"You're not the one to talk." Hibari hissed, cutting Tsuna's words. "Recklessly sneaking out at nights when your parents are not even home."

Tsuna gasped in shock. "So you knew! You knew my parents are not here and you didn't tell me?!"

Hibari turned away. Tsuna trembled slightly. Hibari's getting on his nerve… "It's not my fault anyway, I'm just feeling lonely!" He said, venting out his feeling.

"You think I don't?"

As fast as a lightning Hibari grabbed Tsuna and kissed him roughly. Tsuna was so shocked that he did nothing at first. Then he tried to pull away but Hibari's force made him fell on the bed. The kiss broke away.

Tsuna's shock still haven't disappeared that he didn't say anything. So did Hibari, who gave a last quick unreadable gaze before leaving the room, leaving Tsuna in confusion and red faced.

FlyingwithoutwingsFlyingwithoutwingsFlyingwithoutwings

During the fly back to Italy, Tsuna and Hibari didn't exchange words. They merely acted like strangers toward each other who incidentally shared a private jet. Tsuna's thoughts were off, and Hibari was sleeping for all Tsuna cared. Kusakabe was suspicious at the sudden atmosphere but remained quiet. Only when the jet dropped Tsuna off at the airport, Kusakabe managed a small talk with Tsuna behind Hibari.

"After this, Kyou-san and I will go to Rome to finish off our works." Kusakabe informed him while observing the boss' reaction.

"Okay…" Tsuna replied expressionless. Kusakabe stared at him.

"Sawada-san, I don't know what happened last night but Kyou-san was really worried about you when you weren't in your room. Well, I don't know if he's worried or not… but somehow he knew you'll sneak out to visit your parents. After some investigations, an informer told us that your parents are in Hawaii." Kusakabe explained desperately, trying to sort things out for his two superiors.

"Hmm…" Was Tsuna's only indifference response. Kusakabe sighed.

"Well, we're off. On behalf of Kyou-san, I thank you for your company the last three days." Kusakabe said politely, bowing at the still soulless Tsuna before hopping in the jet. The jet left the airport and Tsuna stared at the winged object until it disappeared behind the thick clouds engulfing the sky.

Suddenly he felt his face was burning up again. "What was that about.. Last night…" He muttered silently to himself. His thoughts were still wandering about the kiss, about how Hibari's soft lips capturing his. Tsuna's face reddened as he shook his head vigorously. _'Damn, and it was my first kiss too!'_ He thought as he slowly made his way to the Vongola's limousine waiting patiently for him at the side.

* * *

FYI, the bold Italian words are spoken in Italian, and the normal Italian words are Tsuna's thoughts.

Last but not least, please review!!!

If not then I will…………….. (To Be Continued)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone!! Thank you for reading! And thanks for the reviews, really appreciate them!! XD

Haha i know Hibari's really rushing it he even went to kiss Tsuna last chapter.. oh well, please forgive him. He doesn't really mean it.

Or does he?? Hrmm..

it's Tsuna first kiss, too. Hibari, you're such a monster!! feel sorry for Tsuna, though.

I forgot to do disclaimer last time. So for now, I do not own katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

Oh well, enjoy!!

* * *

After a sweet welcome home from his friends and after Tsuna was finally in his office room, he made a call.

"Kufufu, Hello Vongola." A voice said from the end line.

Tsuna smiled. "Hi Mukuro.. It's been a long time."

"Oh dear, you missed me that much?"

"Maybe a bit part of your craziness."

Mukuro chuckled. "Is that so?"

"How are you and Chrome?"

"We're fine. Although maybe she's been whining to go home for quite some time now." Mukuro said.

Tsuna chuckled. "Yeah, you guys ought to come back here. It's been ages since I haven't met you guys!"

"Oh well, now that you said it, I'll just find some time to go home."

"Great!!" Tsuna exclaimed excitedly.

Mukuro kufufu-ed again. "Vongola, you always surprise me in many ways."

"Yeah, you too." Tsuna replied darkly. "Come on Mukuro, of course I'm always excited to see my family members again. You and Chrome are my family. And so do Chikusa and Ken." He continued gently.

There was a silence.

"… I appreciate that. Really Vongola, you trust us too much. You took great efforts to release me from Vindice, you made me your family, and you gave me permission to travel around exploring the world I've abandoned so much." Mukuro's voice was calm and cool, but Tsuna hinted it was wavering with emotions.

He smiled. "Mukuro, what's with the sudden talk of the past?" He asked. However, he heard Chrome telling Mukuro, 'Mukuro-sama, you've been drinking too much!' Tsuna sweated. So that was why. Mukuro can't hold his liquor, he would be drunk just with one glass and then he will be start talking non-stop about various things. Tsuna sighed, it would be better for him to start talking about the matter before Mukuro passed off.

"Mukuro, I hope you're able to listen well under your condition." Tsuna said, his serious look was visible.

"Kufufu, what is it Vongola?"

"Are you still in Japan?"

"Yes, we're in Tokyo right now."

" Splendid. Can you help me with something?"

"Anything."

"There's been a disturbance in Namimori area, a yakuza gang named Nagata is roaming around frightening the people." Tsuna said, frowning by the thought.

"Kufufu, alright then. I'll finish them for you." Mukuro replied, understood completely what Tsuna wanted him to do.

Tsuna grinned. It's been two years Mukuro was out from Vindice, his mist guardian was now behaving well. Mainly because the Vindice was still taking reports on him once in a while. Nevertheless, Mukuro was willing to listen to Tsuna because it was Tsuna who worked days and nights trying to point out that Mukuro was not harmful, and that he will be responsible of watching over the guy. Although Mukuro hated mafia, he was not the type of person who would just abandon the boy who had saved him from the dark. To Tsuna, Mukuro was free to choose whether he would stay with Vongola or become a stray cat who wanders around, Tsuna didn't mind. He released Mukuro because he already learned the guy's sorrowful past and Tsuna thought the release was the only thing that could repay Mukuro's help during the ring tournament. And somehow after going through the future arc, he could feel it was the right choice to have Mukuro as his mist guardian. He didn't know on what base he could say that. Maybe it was the Vongola intuition? Or maybe Hibari was right, he believes in others too easily.

Tsuna blushed involuntarily at the thought of Hibari. _'Why am I blushing over him? Why am I even thinking about him?! '_

"Vongola, are you there?" Mukuro's sudden voice made Tsuna jumped in surprise.

"Oh, Mu..Mukuro! Y…Yeah, I'm listening…" He stuttered.

Mukuro frowned (not like Tsuna can see it anyway). "Is something bothering you?" He asked.

"No, no.. Ah, anyway Mukuro, send my regards to Chrome, Chikusa and Ken alright?" Tsuna said, immediately changing the topic.

"Kufufu Vongola, I know what you're thinking. I can enter your thoughts through phones and any other-" Tsuna hung up.

'_Very funny Mukuro.'_ He thought, scowling at the phone. He rustled his hair, the red streak on his face still hasn't lifted. _'I shouldn't be thinking about the kiss. Really, who knows Hibari-san might be joking with me at that time… although I've never seen Hibari-san jokes around before…' _He groaned loudly. "Arghh, why is he torturing me??!"

"Yo, Tsuna! I brought you some coffee." Yamamoto chirped in, entering the office with a cup of coffee.

"Lovely! Thanks." Tsuna said gratefully.

"By the way Tsuna, who's torturing you?" Yamamoto asked innocently, making Tsuna to choke on his drink.

"No..Nothing! Really, hahaha.." Tsuna replied, pushing away his wild thoughts as Yamamoto cocked his head. "Hmm, if you say so.."

"Hey, I said kids are not allowed in here!!" Gokudera growled as he entered with Fuuta and Lambo behind him.

"Goku-nii, I'm not a kid anymore." Fuuta said, pouting cutely as he ran towards Tsuna and hugged him tightly. Tsuna patted his head.

"Tsuna, you forgot to give me candies! Lambo's gonna cry!" Lambo said with watery eyes.

Gokudera punched his head. "Then go cry outside, stupid cow! Don't be rude to Tenth!"

Tsuna chuckled. "Really now, Gokudera. It's okay. Here, Lambo." He said, handing Lambo a handful of candies. Lambo jumped excitedly at the small present. Gokudera looked at Lambo with a disgusted look. It has been some sort of obligation now that Tsuna has to bring back some candies for Lambo every time he went away for a business trip. True indeed, this time he kinda forgot to buy them. Luckily, he managed to grab a handful of candies from the reception desk at the hotel's lobby before checking out, no matter how light-headed he has been at the time because of the kiss. Tsuna shook his head in despair. '_No, I told myself not to recall the kiss!!'_

Yamamoto only chuckled, watching Lambo before he looked at Tsuna. "So, how's your business trip this time? Is it as exciting as always, Tsuna?"

Tsuna grimaced. Only Yamamoto will call business trips as exciting…

"Did that guy become a burden to you, Tenth?" Gokudera asked worriedly.

Tsuna laughed nervously under the scrutinizing looks the both guardians gave, trying to hide his flushed cheeks. "Not at all. Everything's fine." He replied. _'Rather than a burden, he's a weird guy.'_

"Are you okay, Tenth?" Gokudera asked as they watched Tsuna rested his head on the desk.

"I'm okay, just tired." Tsuna said. "Where's Reborn? Haven't seen him.."

"The kid's gone somewhere since yesterday." Yamamoto informed absent-mindedly.

'_Must be visiting the Ninth.'_ Tsuna thought shrewdly.

"Shishishi, Decimo-chan. You looked dead!" Belphegor's voice was heard, they turned at the door to see him and Fran standing idly.

"Greetings, Decimo senpai." Fran said quietly, slightly showing his annoyance at Belphegor who was grinning widely.

Tsuna groaned inwardly. _'What the hell are the two Varia members doing here?' _

"You that fucking prince and the stupid frog!!"

"Ahaha, long time no see, Bel and Fran!"

"Whoa, Bel-nii and Fran-nii!!"

"Shishishi, we want to stay here for a while. Pretty please Decimo-chan?" Belphegor made a puppy face which… was not that good.

"Don't drag me with you, Bel-senpai." Fran muttered.

Belphegor shot him a glare, not that Fran could see it anyway behind the thick bushes of hair.

"I don't mind, but what is it this time?" Tsuna asked politely, regretting that he ever asked that question because he was not too sure to hear the answer.

Ever since he developed quite a close –but still faint – relationship with the Varia, his mansion has become some sort of a resting place for them to drop by every time they had a fight with each other. Well, Xanxus was an exception. That monkey king (as Gokudera had called him) had developed a deep hatred towards Tsuna and waiting for revenge to come. Tsuna didn't mind. He knew, or at least the Vongola intuition has told him, that Xanxus has a good heart to begin with. Tsuna groaned, '_There goes the saying (according to Hibari-san): I believe in others so easily'._

"Bel senpai is sulking because he got kissed by Luss senpai." Fran explained directly with a bored look trying to annoy the older man. The others widened their eyes, especially Tsuna, his eyes bulging out and he blushed at the words.

"Hey frog, you can't be that frank huh?" Belphegor said in irritation, but still grinning.

Fran looked at him indifferently. "Of course, the incident happened right before my eyes. When Luss senpai suddenly tackle you to the ground because you were half naked at that time only finished your shower, and he started kissing right at your-"

"What the – there are kids in here!!" Gokudera said furiously as Fuuta and Lambo stared at Belphegor. Before Belphegor could stab Fran with his knives, Tsuna warned him dangerously, "No violence here."

Then, the phone rang. Tsuna picked it. "Hello?"

"Hello Vongola, this is Mukuro calling from Tokyo. I'm here to report about the matter we discussed just now." Mukuro said, trying to sound like a dedicated right-hand man without fail. Tsuna stifled a snort.

"Already? So fast!"

Mukuro chuckled. "Before that, I was just lying about how I can enter your thoughts through phones. Really, I'm disappointed that you can't accept jokes nowadays, Vongola."

Tsuna frowned. "Yeah, how can I when the jokes you made aren't that funny."

"Kufufu, that's sad to hear. Anyway, we went to the yakuza place and did nothing there. Apparently, the whole gang has been wiped out clean before we came."

"Huh, but.. how?" Tsuna said in surprise.

"A survived Nagata man had told me, it was done by a cold blood-thirsty man who only said, 'I'll bite you to death' before he attacked."

Tsuna's hazel eyes widened.

"Kufufu, I wonder who did it?" Mukuro said sarcastically. "Looks like he did it last night."

Tsuna gaped at the phone. _'Hibari-san did?'_ He pondered. Meaning, after they kissed that night, Hibari went out to put an assault towards the Nagata yakuza gang? _'Just because I said I was attacked by the men?'_

"When we came, there was no one there to clean the mess. I must say, the police ignored the case apparently because they want nothing to do with the yakuza. Kufufu, smart choice." Mukuro continued.

"I.., I see. Well, okay then." Tsuna replied.

"That's all. I'm sure you have a lot to think about right now. Even if I can't enter your mind, I can read it." Mukuro stated, before Tsuna hung up. "Yeah right, you can read my mind like you read a book." He muttered through gritted teeth.

"Tsuna, you okay? Who was that?" Yamamoto asked questioningly, watching Tsuna scowling face turned to a smile.

"I'm fine. It's Mukuro, anyway. He's coming home." He replied blithely.

"That damn pineapple-head!" Gokudera hissed.

"Oh, he's coming home? Frog, you'll have your illusionist company. Shishishi." Belphegor said, leaning at Fran who turned away.

"At least Mukuro senpai is not that ill-mannered like you, Bel-senpai." Fran replied, making Belphegor annoyed.

"Oh wow, I can't be so sure about that.." Gokudera muttered sarcastically. Yamamoto laughed.

"Yay, Mukuro-nii's coming home!" Fuuta cheered.

Tsuna only smiled. _'But I can't believe Hibari-san did that…' _He pondered. _'I don't know the reason of the assault but… I admit he made me feel happy just thinking about it.'_ His cheeks' flushed. _'Really, he seems cold and all but he does concerns about me.'_

Then, the phone rang for the second time that day. Tsuna grudgingly picked it up. _'Who could it be this time? I swear if it's Mukuro I'll crash this phone to pieces.'_

"VOOIIII!!!!!!"

Tsuna had to hold the earpiece far from his ear to avoid eardrum explosion. Even the others jumped in surprise as they heard the loud voice from the end of the line. Really, Tsuna didn't even put the loudspeaker on.

"S..Squalo-san?" Tsuna remarked.

"VOoii!! I know Bel and Fran are there!" Squalo continued. Belphegor and Fran flinched as their names were mentioned.

Tsuna chuckled uneasily. He didn't want to be in between the Varia's fight. "Y..Yes, they're here. Want to talk to them?" He asked, immediately pointing the phone at Belphegor but the prince shook his head. While Fran acted like he was not related to the matter.

"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, FUCKING PRINCE AND STUPID FROG!!! QUIT SHITTING OVER THERE AND COME BACK HERE!!!"

Squalo's voice was so loud that Tsuna dropped the phone. "Urm Squalo-san, I appreciate it if you lower down your-"

"IT'S YOUR TURN TO COOK TONIGHT, YOU FUCKING PRINCE!!"

"Squalo-san, please don't use cursed words. There're kids here-"

"DO I HAVE TO SLICE YOUR HEADS UP?!! I SAID COME BACK HERE YOU FU-"

"SILENCE!!"

Everybody looked at Tsuna, who was just yelling and was now smiling menacingly. Belphegor hid behind Fran trying to avoid the murderous aura Tsuna was emitting.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, ranked number one out of 156770 mafia bosses presence in the 'most murderous aura when in fury' category." Fuuta informed solemnly.

Yamamoto laughed, somehow he's the only one who found it funny.

"Now Squalo-san, do you want to talk to them?" Tsuna offered politely.

"Y.. Yes, please.." Squalo replied timidly.

Tsuna smiled brightly at Belphegor.

"Shishishi, let Fran talk to him.." Belphegor said in a small voice, pushing Fran forward. Fran looked at him in exasperation. "You little stupid prince.." He muttered under his breath, approaching the phone but he stopped when Tsuna shook his head.

"Hmm, somehow I want the handsome prince to talk to Squalo-san?" Tsuna said, tilting his head.

Fran smirked at Belphegor who was grinning nervously. Sometimes Tsuna does have a soft spot for cute and adorable teenagers like Fran. "Al.. Alright. If you wish, Decimo-sama." Belphegor said timidly, hiding his scowl with his trademark laugh.

As Belphegor talked to the phone, Gokudera only looked at his Tenth in awe. "Tenth is the greatest as usual! I'm glad I'm not that fucking prince or the fucking longhair." He muttered, sighing in relief.

Yamamoto only laughed. "I wish you would be, because that way you'll be as hilarious as them." He replied absent-mindedly.

"What the – you baseball freak! Why do I have to be hilarious?!!" Demanded Gokudera in fury.

"Well, at least you'll entertain me. Not that the usual grumpy you is boring, though. Either way, you're always making me laugh." Yamamoto said good-naturedly.

"How dare you insult me, you stupid freak!!!" Of course, Gokudera missed Yamamoto's point and started throwing his temper, much to Yamamoto's carefree laugh.

Tsuna sighed. "Guys, please don't fight, will you?" He said nicely. Then he turned to Lambo who was suddenly screaming as he fell down to the floor from the pile of paper works on top of the desk.

"Lambo, you're messing with Tsuna-nii's works!!!" Fuuta said, sweat dropping as he tried to help Lambo, and supposedly helped them to get out from the office as fast as possible before Tsuna finally snapped.

With the hectic life Tsuna had to endure, he totally forgot about Hibari and the kiss. Well, not totally. Every time the thoughts about Hibari came to his mind, he forcefully pushed it aside. The pile of works kept him busy and so he really didn't have the time to reminisce about it. Plus, Hibari never contacted the mansion for any assaults for months.

* * *

Haha. Well, sorry because Hibari's not here in this chapter.

I decided to let him rest for a while and let him thinks over of what he had done to Tsuna in chap 2.

Hibari : ... I'll bite you to death.

Bite me! I'll be willing to!! XD

Don't forget to review!!


	4. Chapter 4

An update!!! Haha

Yeah I'm REALLY SORRY the last chapter is a bit short.. oh well, at least now's an update. XD

But before that, I just wanted to make sure of some things.

In this story, I decide to do some pairings. The main is 1827, of course. Side pairings are 8059, BelxFran, and ShinxSena(ES21) for now. BUT I dunno if I should go on with these three sidepairings because I'm not really sure if you guys like them (especially ShinxSena pair). However I just want to make it slight and I don't intend to highlight any pairing except for 1827. The thing is, I've already written until chapter 10 which have the three slight sidepairings and I really hope you guys will allow me to go on with it.

Any suggestions? Please review to tell me your opinion..

But before that, Read and Enjoy!!

* * *

Tsuna was just about to eat his breakfast in the dining hall with Reborn, the kids and Yamamoto when Gokudera barged in.

"Oh, Gokudera! You're late." Yamamoto remarked happily.

Gokudera shot a look. "Shut up, stupid baseballs freak!" He snarled, before looking at his Tenth. "Tenth, I'm sorry for disturbing your breakfast moment. It's just that stupid prefect bastard called just now." He informed with a scowl, oblivious to Tsuna's sudden face expression.

"Hi.. Hibari-san?" He mumbled quietly.

"Yeah. As usual he wanted to let you know that he's going to target a certain someone. This time in Malaysia." Gokudera stated with an annoyed look.

"Wow, it's been a long time since he called in." Reborn said to Tsuna who was twitching. "Did anything happen between the two of you?" The kid asked, gun in his hand.

"Nothing, Reborn. Put away that gun, scary." Tsuna replied, sighing as he watched Gokudera took a seat while bickering with Yamamoto. "It's just that we had the usual… argument about our interrogating style." Tsuna continued making up excuses feeling that he shouldn't let anyone knows about the little –incident – between them. Nevertheless, Tsuna tried very hard to put on a façade look instead of reddening his face. Really, he was still a poor innocent guy with zero intimate relationship, especially with a guy like Hibari Kyouya.

"Ahaha kids, you'll be late to school if you don't hurry!" Yamamoto reminded the kids. Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin hastily ate their food.

Fuuta hugged Tsuna tightly, "Bye, Tsuna-nii!" He said before he followed Yamamoto outside. Tsuna smiled at them and turned to look at Reborn who was still chewing on his food. "You're not going, Reborn?" He asked.

"Even if I'm late, the teacher wouldn't punish me anyway." Reborn replied indifferently.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. It's ironic that Reborn was the one who always scolded him for being late to school years ago. If not, the infant would punish him. Feeling it's best to ignore Reborn, Tsuna looked at Gokudera. "Urm, did Hibari-san said he wanted me to accompany him?"

"No, Tenth." Gokudera answered.

"But even so, you have to go idiot Tsuna." Reborn stated, smirking. "For Vongola's sake."

Tsuna frowned at him. "Right, you just had to emphasize on that. But I still have a big meeting with the rest of the Vongola elders and the allies. The meeting is for Vongola's sake, too." He said, earning a kick from Reborn.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want your cloud guardian to mess with anything." Reborn said with a mockingly serious look. "Plus idiot Tsuna, that meeting is due on next week. Plenty time to prepare."

Tsuna groaned. "You know I always get all nervous every time before some big meetings." He whined.

"Don't worry, Tenth! I'll be here to help you!" Gokudera chirped in.

Reborn smirked. "Now, you'll have no excuses not to go to Hibari's aid, do you?"

Tsuna glared at him, then turning to Gokudera. "Gokudera, do you know Ryohei's whereabouts?"

Gokudera contemplated. "Last time he contacted he said he was in Bangkok, Thailand for some intensive training."

_'Must be something about boxing again.'_ Tsuna pondered shrewdly, before decided to call Ryohei.

"Hello, Ryohei? It's been a long time." Tsuna started happily.

"Sawada!! I extremely didn't expect you to call!" Ryohei's voice boomed in the line. Tsuna chuckled.

"How are you, Ryohei?"

"Extremely fine here in Bangkok! A great place for training."

"When did you plan on coming back? We all kinda miss you." Tsuna said, ignoring Gokudera's ranting 'who would miss a stupid lawn head like him??!'

"Well, I'm at the airport now anyway."

Tsuna suddenly choked in shock. "Wha-?? A..At the airport?"

"Yeah. Queuing to buy the ticket. Extremely long queue!!" Ryohei replied absent-mindedly.

"Listen Ryohei, before you come back here can I ask your help for something?" Tsuna requested.

"Sure! What is it?"

"Urm, can you go to Malaysia and meet Hibari-san there? I know this sounds so sudden and all but…"

"Hmm, that guy wanna go blast some people there? He always does that." Ryohei said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he does." Tsuna replied, sighing.

"Then, sure! I'll change my flight to Malaysia instead! I'll call him when I arrive there." Ryohei said spiritedly.

Tsuna's face turned bright. "Really?? Thank you, Ryohei! I'm in your debt forever!"

Ryohei laughed. "Its okay, Sawada. It's been a long time too anyway since I've teamed up with him."

Tsuna smiled. "Really, thank you."

After a nice chat with Ryohei, Tsuna ended the call.

"Why did you ask Ryohei to replace you?" Reborn asked.

"Like I said, I'm busy." Tsuna replied.

"Hibari will not like it."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Who cares about that? All I know is my problem has been solved. Cheers!"

Reborn smirked, sipping his coffee. "Well, I look forward to see you getting bitten to death by him later on."

Tsuna flinched at this, but decided to shrug it away. If bad comes to worst, he just has to use his gloves to defend himself.

Reborn whacked him on his head. "I'm going to school now." He said.

Tsuna rubbed his head. "Yeah, have a safe trip. Be nice to other kids, okay?" He said sarcastically, practically sneering at Reborn.

"… On the second thought, I might as well go to the bar instead." Reborn said, so he went off leaving Tsuna sweat-dropped. _'Wha-? That kid's so unpredictable.'_

Tsuna watched Gokudera who only finished eating. "So Gokudera, what's my schedule today?" He asked.

Gokudera took out a small notebook and perused over it. He slightly rubbed his chin while frowning. Tsuna gulped, seemed like it will not be a good day for him.

"Oh Tenth, beside paperwork, there's nothing you have to work on today." Gokudera informed him.

Tsuna sighed in relief. "Huh, sounds like a normal day to me. So what's with that frown, Gokudera?"

Gokudera turned grim. "Well, aside from your works, today is the day you have to visit those scumbags."

Tsuna blinked, before he groaned completely understood what Gokudera meant. "Geez, I forgot about that." He muttered. _'Today I have to go see the Varia members.'_

"But Tenth, you don't have to go if you don't feel like it." Gokudera suggested hopefully. However, Tsuna shook his head.

"I can't. I have promised the Ninth to visit them once in a while, now that Ninth is not here with them anymore." He replied rationally.

Gokudera still looked like he wanted to protest. Of course, who would let his beloved boss associate with retarded scumbags who like to fight using real weapons and shedding real bloods?

Tsuna smiled. "After all, I can't neglect them, right? They're part of Vongola, so they're part of my family too." He said.

"Oh, Tenth!" Gokudera looked very touched, on the verge of hugging his boss if only his boss didn't walk away laughing happily.

---------------

As soon as Tsuna entered the Varia castle, he heard a loud bang from somewhere. He sweated. _'A cheerful greeting for me…'_ He thought. Even from outside he could hear a window crash coming from the second floor.

"Oh, hello Decimo senpai." Fran greeted aloofly, appearing from the kitchen. "Didn't know you're here." He added.

"I just came. Where're the others?" Tsuna asked.

Fran made a thoughtful look. "Hmm, I guess they're still fighting upstairs." He replied slowly. Tsuna frowned. "Geez, as always."

Fran chuckled indifferently. "Haha, they're idiot senpai after all. Anyway Decimo senpai, I just made some coffee. Want some?" He offered, so they went to the kitchen.

"Oh, you cook!" Tsuna exclaimed as he saw an Italian dish put nicely on the long (and somewhat crack) table. Fran shrugged.

"It's just some spaghetti puttanesca I made for lunch. It's my turn to cook today but apparently they don't have the appetite to eat yet." He explained, rolling his eyes as they heard the same loud bang they heard earlier accompanied by some yelling.

Tsuna chortled. "Then, can I have some?" Tsuna asked, at the same time his stomach made a loud grumbling noise. He didn't know why, but growing up for him made his appetite grew larger.

"Sure, I was about to eat anyway when you came." Fran said, busying himself as he poured Tsuna some coffee and handed him a plate of the spaghetti.

When Tsuna was about to eat, Belphegor came in with bloody footprints and torn T-shirt. "Damn that fucking longhair, how dare he attacked a charming prince.." He muttered with a scowl before noticing Tsuna at the table. "Oh Decimo-chan, you're here."

"Yeah Bel, join us!" Tsuna offered.

Belphegor grinned mockingly. "Shishishi, I should be the one saying that, considering you're the guest here."

Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "Well then, can I eat?"

Fran sighed. "Bel senpai, are they finished with their catfight?" He asked.

Bel took his seat. "Nope. Hey froggy, hand me the food. I'm starving…"

After they settled, Tsuna smiled. "Now, itadakima-"

CRASH!!!!

The door was knocked over to reveal Squalo, Lussuria and Leviathan, who were still bickering with each other.

"It's your fault, idiot! If you didn't annoy me in the first place, I would've never rip apart that ugly apron of yours." Leviathan said, scowling.

"What did you say?! You love to pick a fight with me, aren't you??" Lussuria replied with teary face.

"Shut the hell up, you two! I'm fucking hungry!!" Squalo hit the two heads together.

"Hello senpai, I like to eat in silence." Fran said loudly, causing the three to stop bickering and looked around to see Fran, Belphegor, and Tsuna.

"Shishishi, you look horrible." Bel remarked, grinning widely to see his Variamates were covered in blood from top to bottom.

"Hi Squalo, Luss, and Levi." Tsuna greeted politely.

"Vooiii!!! Why did you come?!" Squalo demanded in panic, but oblivious to Tsuna and others.

"Well, I came to check on you guys." Tsuna replied.

"You don't need to, brat. We're all fine." Leviathan stated smugly.

_'Right, if what you call covered in blood is fine.' _

"Fucking shit IDIOT!!! Why didn't you tell me you want to come today of all fucking days?!!!" Squalo said in frustration.

Tsuna blinked twice, he was used to being called idiot all the time, but not by someone whom he believed was on the same level of idiocy. So he frowned. "I tried but you off your phone. Why are you so panicking, Squalo?"

Squalo and Tsuna stared at each other until somehow a realization hit him and his face expression changed.

"Is it about…?" Tsuna asked quietly. Squalo nodded.

Suddenly, the whole kitchen was busted by a machine gun. All the food and drink flew over, the table was turned and the whole area was covered in smoke and dust. Tsuna took protection behind the table and coughed several times before he blinked open his eyes. There, in front of Tsuna, stood Xanxus.

Towering over him, Xanxus smirked. "How dare you come here, filthy bastard Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna gulped, trying to smile innocently. In top speed, Xanxus launched a strike at him but Tsuna was prepared with his gloves. He dodged in full speed and made a distance from where Xanxus stood dangerously. His dying will flame was burning brightly on the forehead. Xanxus laughed evilly.

Tsuna glanced at bits of spaghetti on the floor. He glared at Xanxus as his stomach grumbled again. "You shouldn't waste the food like that, Xanxus."

Xanxus sneered. "What do I care? As long as I can get you, that's enough."

"Boss, you're ruining the castle again!" Squalo said in annoyance. As the dust and smoke cleared, Tsuna could see the others were fine at the corner. What? Tsuna noticed Belphegor was protecting Fran with his body, making it seemed like he was embracing the guy. _'What was that?'_

Xanxus fired a bullet at Squalo, at which Squalo defended himself with his sword. "What did you say?" Xanxus eyed him murderously.

"Squalo, you better not-" Too late, Leviathan's advice was cut off by Squalo's fury.

"I said, STOP RUINING THE CASTLE YOU FUCKING GORILLA!!!"

Tsuna blinked. Everyone sighed. "Here we go again…" Fran muttered in Belphegor's arm.

Xanxus twitched. "You're gonna fucking die."

Before the war could erupt, Tsuna immediately charged forward and head-butted Xanxus. Xanxus was gonna hit him back with his huge machine gun but Tsuna disappeared and appeared again behind Xanxus and did a swift karate-chop at the neck. Xanxus' eyes wide opened when he fell down like a slow motion and was caught by Tsuna.

Tsuna scrutinized Xanxus cautiously before letting out a relief sigh. "Phew, thank God I hit at the right place." He muttered. The others approached them.

"What the hell did you do to our boss?!" Leviathan demanded.

"And what the fuck did you mean?" Squalo continued.

"Did you kill him?" Belphegor asked in amusement.

"Bad, senpai." Fran said.

"Oh no, booosss!!!" Lussuria wailed.

Tsuna smiled. He glanced at Xanxus. Xanxus didn't move a single inch, only his eyes were staring at the people. "He's just paralyzed. I tried a new move Reborn taught me the other day about hitting a nerve located at the neck to paralyze a person." Tsuna explained.

"Oh, very effective." Fran commented.

Tsuna laughed. "Actually, I haven't completed the move yet so I wasn't quite sure if I hit the correct nerve. But I guess I did. Reborn said it has 50% chance of killing the person if you hit the wrong nerve at the slightest."

The others stared at him, and so did Xanxus.

"You almost killed the boss!!" Lussuria shrieked.

"It's the Vongola's intuition, huh?" Belphegor said.

After they put Xanxus in his bedroom, Tsuna was ready to leave. "I hope you guys don't do much damage here. Xanxus is being grumpy right now…"

Squalo rolled his eyes. "He's always like that in a certain week in every month. That's why I didn't want you to come. He and you are like a gorilla meeting a beast."

"Ouch, am I a beast?" Tsuna muttered slightly pouting as he rustled Xanxus' hair, completely oblivious to the intense murdering glare from the guy. Tsuna smiled innocently at him. "You're having a period like a woman now, huh Xanxus?" He continued.

The others snorted. They could see the scars on Xanxus body now, which meant Xanxus was really, _really_ angry at the time. Tsuna chuckled, patting the still paralyzed guy lightly. "Oh wow, your scars are showing up! I've never got to take a look at them closely before, but they're kinda cool." He said, tracing the scars slightly on Xanxus's face.

The scars were much darker now. The other Varia members could only sweated. "You know Decimo-chan, you shouldn't do that..." Belphegor muttered silently, receiving nods from others.

"Aww, why not? He's not dangerous right now." Tsuna replied slightly pouting, all the while stifling a chuckle. He really loved to tease Xanxus because he never got the chance to do it before. The stare from Xanxus didn't really scare him because Xanxus can't really do anything in his state, can he? Suddenly, Tsuna's face turned to a smirk as he pinched Xanxus' cheeks. Really hard. "Aww, you're so cute!!!" Tsuna exclaimed, still smirking.

The others gaped in shock. Surely, they have never seen their boss got pinched at the cheeks before. Tsuna merely laughed as he released the still paralyzed Xanxus who has swollen cheeks now. He swore he could see really murderous aura around Xanxus.

"Well then, I gotta go now. If Xanxus is still angry by the time he's recovered, I guess it's up to you guys to stop him." Tsuna said blithely, receiving shock stares from the others.

"Wait, you're the one who made the boss angry!!!"

Too bad, Tsuna already jumped off out of the window from the second floor and landed smoothly on the ground. Quickly, he got into his car. Just when the car left the area, Tsuna could hear a loud scream and a crash. He looked behind just in time to see the castle collapsed to become ruins. Tsuna sweated a bit. _'I knew it the paralysis effect won't be long, I have to ask Reborn to teach me properly again.' _

* * *

No Hibari again?!!!! Arghh what's wrong with me??

Don't worry, I promise Hibari will make a great, REALLY great comeback later. So until then, please wait for him!!

If not, I'll make him bite you guys to death!! Hahaha XD

Hibari : ... You're not to order me around. (really pissed off)

This chapter has a lot of Varia in it.. and Xanxus appeared too! Especially since what he said to Tsuna in the manga KHR chapter 229.. Don't you guys think he's so adorable?? ;)

Xanxus : I'm not fucking adorable, you stupid writer!! (throw a fucking big rock)

Okay, that's really ouch.

And no Eyeshield21 too.. but I promise they'll appear later!

Know what? Since I'm such a nice person (haha) I decide to post the next chapter in less than 24 hours (because I'm disappointed with the length of this chapter.. yeah I know sorry). But that is, IF you guys give me your reviews on what I said about the sidepairings. Because I really need to know since next chapter got a hint of 8059 and next next chapter has a really slight BelxFran and ShinxSena.

I need reviews!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, although its always the same person.. XD really appreciate them all!!

bb-s : Wow you make me so happy with your review!! Thanks! :D

Ihine : Yeah I know Tsuna is a big bully in this story.. LOL he's a mafia boss after all! XD

Cherry Blossom : I'm so glad you like the Varia in here!! Truthfully I enjoy writing them ;)

MizuiroSnow : I'm really sorry but I think I might have to do ShinxSena after all.. but I promise to make them a cute couple!! XD

I like Varia!! If the six guardians are Tsuna's friends, then the Varia members are like older brothers to Tsuna. With Xanxus being the eldest. LOL that's what I think anyway.

A quick update!! You guys just have to love me yeah (lol)

Enjoy!!

* * *

As days passed, Tsuna became busier with his works that he really neglected his sleep at nights, only focusing on his works, works, and more works. Why, though. If he was the younger Tsuna who easily flinched at the sight of homework, he would've long given up to be the head of Vongola. However he was growing up, his childish behaviour left him completely although not entirely. He knew he has the responsibility to uphold the name of Vongola, and he was not going to run away.

Tsuna sighed. _'Yeah right. I wish I could escape from the meeting tomorrow. It's going to be hell! For me anyway.'_

He rustled through the paperwork Gokudera had handed him earlier as the preparation for the meeting. He had looked through it, but he still felt his butterflies in the stomach. _'What was it, again? Oh yeah, the meeting is held to discuss about topics regarding the country and the people of Italy.' _Tsuna rolled his eyes._ 'As if I got something to do with that.'_

Then, Gokudera entered with a phone. "Tenth, a man named Hiruma Yoichi wanted to talk to you." He informed, handing Tsuna the phone.

Tsuna turned bright at the mentioned name. "Hello, Hiruma-san?"

"Fucking mafia, don't you want throw a welcome party at us?"

"Eh, you guys are here already? For real?" Tsuna asked excitedly.

"Ya-ha! The stadium is half done!" Hiruma stated in triumph.

"Wow, so fast!" Tsuna exclaimed. "I really wanted to see you guys right now but I have a packed schedule." He said. "Don't worry, I'll find some time to throw a party for you guys." He added.

"Kekeke, you're the one who should be worried 'cause I don't know just how long my bazooka gonna stay still!" Hiruma chuckled maniacally. Tsuna sweated as he heard a loud bang and Mamori shouted, 'you're gonna make our baby deaf!' on the line.

"Urm Hiruma-san, please calm down and don't do anything dangerous okay? _'For the sake of Vongola'._ I'll ask a friend to meet you guys and give a tour around places." Tsuna said.

"Fine, then. Goodbye, fucking mafia!"

Tsuna sighed, albeit smiling. He asked Yamamoto to do the favour to go and meet up with the amefuto team and supposedly, hanging out with them. Yamamoto took it with pleasure much to Gokudera's displeasure, because that meant Gokudera would be the only one who's going to help Tsuna now, not that he hated it but the thought of Yamamoto having fun out there while he had to do works in here was just… inexplicable. However, that's when Gokudera's right-hand man duty took place and he became proud just to think that his beloved Tenth had to rely on him.

TheMeetingTheMeetingTheMeetingTheMeeting

(A/N: just so you know, the whole talking in the meeting below is in Italian.)

"Increasing the taxes? That's ridiculous!" Tsuna said loudly, didn't care at the least that he captured the others' attention in the exclusive and closed meeting room. In fact, that was what he wanted to do. "We shouldn't burden the people just because we want to raise more funds for the mafia. That's very selfish." He continued with annoyed look.

"Decimo, it's just a tiny bit of increment. No need to get so worried." One of the faceless people (to Tsuna) said.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Yeah, tiny bit you said. I know what you guys are gonna do. You wanna force the prime minister and the president into increasing the tax, and then the other stuff or goods are gonna increase in prices too. The Italians would be in chaos if that happens."

The others sniggered. "Don't worry Decimo, the Italians are after all quite affordable. Unlike the Japanese." A man said.

Tsuna flinched. "I do not accept that kind of comparison." He said quietly but with superiority, his gaze was serious and threatening, making the people fell into silence. After all, they still knew the kid was their superior.

Satisfied with the silence, Tsuna continued. "It's just not fair for the Italians. We feed ourselves out of their money."

"Who's being fair these days, Vongola Decimo? Admit it, you're being unfair towards us too." An elder said. Tsuna raised his eyebrows at him.

"You approved quite some funds to a Japanese to build a stadium here. The money was from us Italians." Another stated.

Tsuna recoiled at the remark. "I have my reasons for that. You don't need to question my decision." He said, trying to gain control of the meeting. The others snickered again. Tsuna could hear they whispered, 'Che, a lame excuse over and over again.' Tsuna's face was burning with emotions now.

"Excuse me but this meeting is not to discuss about Italian or Japanese's right." A woman said, interrupting the whisperings.

The previous man smirked at Tsuna, "Anyway Decimo, you are yet to adapt with the changing environment. You are Japanese, we are Italians. A big difference." He said sarcastically. The man beside him snorted gleefully. He continued, "You lived in Japan before this so you haven't known how we deal with things."

Tsuna eyed them furiously. "Is that it? I've been studying all kind of things since I stayed here, so there's no reason to say that."

"You still have lots to learn." Another spoke.

"But-"

"Just leave the matter to us, Decimo."

And with that, they continued the meeting without giving Tsuna any more chances to interrupt their discussion for four hours long.

-----------------------------

Soon after the meeting ended, Tsuna went to the washroom.

"Damn it!!!" Tsuna hissed like a snake lost his prey, hitting the wall hard with his fist. He didn't care the blood flowing out from his bruised fist due to the strong force. He gritted his teeth, washing his distorted face at the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked exhausted and his face darkened every second. He made a scowl. Those despicable people were definitely the reason why he was not the oh-so-innocent-and-naïve Tsuna he was once before. He felt humiliated and ashamed with disgust, too, that meeting was one of the big meeting held along with the elders and the allies. He was the most superior person in the meeting, sitting at the far end, on the most significant chair of all, but there he was being shut away from the others.

Tsuna growled in anger.

Ever since he came to Italy and officially became a Decimo, the Vongola elders and the allies looked at him like he was some kind of incongruous Japanese kid. It's not his fault that he became the Decimo. He even saved those old frauds' families during the time he fought with Byakuran in the future years ago. Far from being appreciated at, he was being laughed and sneered. What kind of a fucking joke was that? Huh well, not like he could tell them about it anyway. The future event was something that was being hidden and kept as a top secret from everyone that was not related. Reborn had made all of them promised not to tell.

Tsuna sighed. He stared as his blood-smeared hand. These hands, he thought, were stained by countless people's blood. Too much, too saturated, that he can't wash them away no matter how many times he tried to. It's a lie if he hadn't killed even one person, being the head of the most prestigious mafia family and all. He cannot avoid killing, he had to in order to balance the underground world of mafia with the rest of the world. He cried in trauma for nights after his first murder, years ago. Until now, he still regretted it, feeling guilt lingered around him.

That unbearable feeling made him created a policy for himself not to kill people who have families. No matter how hard the elders tried to defy the policy, Tsuna didn't care. The policy was only for him and him alone, the elders and other members were free to kill. It sounded cold-hearted, as if Tsuna didn't want to dirty his hands with blood and asked the others to do the dirty works for him. But Tsuna can't really make them follow his policy, can he? They wanted to kill to show their power as mafia. To them, Tsuna was just a kid. Nevertheless, he tried to keep his policy even though there've been many times he almost… _almost_ broke it.

Tsuna chuckled in defeat. That was the price to become a mafia. He has to pay it to keep his family alive, not even bothered to keep himself alive at all. He knew he would be alive and around because Reborn had made sure he kept too many regrets that he wouldn't want to die without sorting them out.

Leaning on the wall, he jumped a bit when he heard Reborn's familiar voice, "Should I shoot them?"

Tsuna glanced at the kid who was sitting on one of the toilets, a gun in his hand, he looked serious.

"Reborn, why're you here?"

"I heard about it. Should I just shoot him?" Reborn repeated.

Tsuna blinked, then he smiled. "No, it's okay. Thanks, Reborn."

"When will you stop being a coward and letting them do whatever they want?" Reborn asked, looking annoyed.

Tsuna chortled. "I'm not. They're just irritated at me for being a Decimo at such a young age and I have important people like you and the Ninth behind my back." He said calmly. "Plus, I'll earn their respects and loyalty my way. They won't look down on me anymore when the day comes." He continued, looking determined and serious.

Reborn smirked. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"... Thank you, Reborn." Tsuna muttered, smiling at the kid.

--------------------------------------

Days went by, Tsuna was writing a report as usual (concerning an approval for some funds to rebuild the Varia's castle) in his office, once in a while he frowned. _'This_ _isn't supposed to be my work, it should be Xanxus. He's the one destroying the castle. Although I may be at fault for making Xanxus angry at that time…'_ He scowled. _'So what? That's not the reason for forcing me to write this report. There goes the rumour saying I spend too much funds for my own good…'_

The door was knocked twice before Tsuna looked up to see Gokudera entered with a cup of what supposed to be his favourite black coffee. Tsuna smiled. "Thanks, Gokudera."

"It's nothing, Tenth." Gokudera replied as he handed Tsuna the cup.

Tsuna sipped the drink all the while staring at his right-hand man, expecting some kind of a high-spirited response.

"Is something wrong, Tenth?"

Tsuna looked at him thoughtfully. "Gokudera, are you okay?" He asked slowly.

Gokudera twitched. "I'm.. I'm okay. What made you say that?"

Tsuna tilted his head saying, "My cute little right-hand man is usually in good spirit, but today he seems down." His hazel eyes turned big as he added, "You're smiling, but behind your smile I can sense your gloom."

Gokudera flushed at the words, he always liked it when his Tenth talked to him affectionately. "It's… nothing, Tenth." He stuttered.

"Gokudera, you know I'll always be there for you. After all, we've been friends for so long." Tsuna said gently, he knew Gokudera won't be able to keep his quiet demeanour for any second now. After all, the storm guardian was facing him, Sawada Tsunayoshi, an infamous person who could make Mukuro, Hibari and even Xanxus to kneel in front of him. Quietly Tsuna made a countdown. Three… Two… One…

"Tenth, you're the most kind." Gokudera muttered.

_'Bingo.'_ Tsuna thought.

"It's just that I'm annoyed the way that baseballs freak went on and on about the stupid amefuto team. He's a baseballs freak and now he's an amefuto geek. Yeah, big deal." The guardian said with a scowl.

Tsuna blinked his eyes before he completely understood what his friend meant. Oh yeah, it's about Yamamoto. Well, that air-headed friend of him was certainly telling Tsuna at breakfast this morning about how cool the amefuto team was. Not that Tsuna minded, he was also listening to the talks with excitement. He didn't know Gokudera was bothered by it. He hid a grin.

"You know how Yamamoto is, he loves sports and everything related with it above any other else." Tsuna stated reasonably.

Gokudera sighed. "That's what I hate about him." He said. "I understand, Tenth. Please don't worry about me. Oh yeah, I'll take your finished paperwork." He continued, taking a stack of paper with him as he left.

Tsuna stared at the fading figure. _'I'm feeling that this won't end here…'_

_--_

"Yo, Tsuna! Finish your works?" Yamamoto asked that evening when he visited Tsuna at the office.

"Yeah, it's been a hard work. My body's all stiff from sitting here for hours." Tsuna griped, stretching his hands upwards to relieve his building pressure.

Yamamoto laughed. "Maybe you should do some sports sometimes for workout." He said.

Tsuna grimaced. "I am NOT good at sports." He replied. Yamamoto laughed.

"Anyway Tsuna, Ryohei called just now. He said the assault in Malaysia was a success." Yamamoto informed him.

"Really? Good! Did Hibari-san behave himself there?" Tsuna asked brightly. He always eager to have news about Hibari, ignoring the fact that his face was slightly pink because he remembered a certain kiss.

"Yeah, Ryohei said they were fine there. But Hibari stays there for a while to do some investigations and Ryohei decides to stay with him."

"Well, alright then. Hibari-san always seems busy with his research." Tsuna replied.

"Oh right Tsuna, Are you free this Saturday?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna contemplated. "Yeah, I guess. We're going on a date?" He asked back jokingly.

Yamamoto just grinned. "If you want to, I'm fine with it." He replied also in joking tone. "No, I'm just asking because I thought I want to hold the amefuto's party here in this mansion. Is that okay?" He continued hopefully.

"Really? Well okay then! So I'm counting on you, Yamamoto! I definitely want the Devil Bats team to enjoy the party." Tsuna said in approval. "Especially the star, Eyeshield 21." He added.

Yamamoto laughed. "That's right. He might demonstrate his run at the party!"

"The way that guy runs at the field, so inhumanely fast!!!" Tsuna exclaimed in excitement.

"Not only him, the genius quarterback Hiruma, the 60 yard magnum kicker Musashi, the ball catcher Monta and even the White Knight's ace, Shin, they're all here!" Yamamoto stated.

Tsuna gaped at him. "Seriously, that Shin Seijuro? You didn't tell me before this that he's here!"

Yamamoto chuckled. "I didn't? Well, got too caught up with the rest, I guess… He's here because the Eyeshield invited him over. They're friends."

Tsuna grinned brightly. "They are, aren't they? But when on the field, they face each other like they're nemesis! Honestly, their games are the best!!"

"You're right. I've recorded the games, too. Wanna watch them together once in a while?" Yamamoto said.

"Seriously, Yamamoto?! Wow!!"

The two stared at each other with unreadable expressions, before they high-fived as if they've found a perfect resolution to end the world war.

"We're the amefuto's best buddies!" Yamamoto said, grinning widely from ear to ear. Tsuna was also grinning, completely forgot about Gokudera's little problem.

That was, until they were eating breakfast the next morning.

----------------------------

"What? A party for them? In this mansion?" Gokudera repeated the words in disbelief. Tsuna sweated as he munched on his bread quietly. Yamamoto had informed all of them about the news.

"Yeah, Tsuna's approved it. He's looking forward to it, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto replied with a question that made Tsuna smiled forcefully and nervously. _'Wrong words, Yamamoto…' _He mused as he glanced at Gokudera who was staring at him in utter shock.

"Yay! A party for me!!" Lambo chirped in.

Fuuta laughed. "No, Lambo. It's for Tsuna-nii's friends." He explained to Lambo and I-Pin.

Tsuna laughed nervously.

"I see. Well, Tenth, they're your friends after all. Yeah, let's throw them a huge party." Gokudera said, his face was hidden by his fringe.

"Gokudera, I-"

"Sorry, Tenth. I'm full. I'm going to my room." Gokudera cut in and made his way out of the dining hall. Tsuna could see his hurt look before he left.

"Gokudera!" He yelled, but not expecting Gokudera to come back again. He turned to Yamamoto in hope that guy can sort things out. Yamamoto always can, right? He and Gokudera have been fighting for years but their friendship was still fine. However, Tsuna was surprised to see Yamamoto's serious expression as he kept staring at the door Gokudera had just passed through. _'Ya.. Yamamoto?'_

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna tried.

Yamamoto turned to look at him and immediately a grin plastered on his face. "Yeah, Tsuna?"

_'Not the usual grin...'_ Tsuna mused. "You... and Gokudera don't have a fight, do you?" He asked, hesitating.

"Don't worry about that, Tsuna. We're fine!" Yamamoto replied, laughing forcefully.

Tsuna slowly pulled a smile. "Well, if you say so... I do hope that you guys're okay."

The next day, Tsuna didn't see Gokudera anywhere in the mansion. He knew the guy locked himself in his room and didn't come out because Tsuna had seen a maid sent Gokudera his breakfast all the way to the room. Even though Tsuna wanted to see Gokudera, Reborn had kept him busy with his works. Works were piling up and without Gokudera's aid, Tsuna had gone through sleepless nights again. He didn't blame Gokudera, that guy ought to have some days off once in a while anyway.

When Tsuna was able to find some time to visit Gokudera, however he found Yamamoto was standing in front of the guy's room with a serious look plastered on his face. Tsuna was just watching from a corner, he didn't used to Yamamoto looking like that. Hand's ready to knock the door but Yamamoto just stood there.

Tsuna began to get suspicious. What's happening between the two of his guardians?

* * *

Did I tell you Tsuna's a really innocent guy when it comes to LOVE?? Hmm yeah

Anyway, yup I'm asking for more reviews to light up my spirit!!

Aww come on it doesn't take too long for you guys to review..


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone!!

I know you guys miss Hibari, but no worries! He'll appear next chapter. Wait for him because he's gonna make an assault on Tsuna!! Kinda.. XD

Disclaimer : I don't have anything to do with Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I'm just a fan (crazy one at that).

So enjoy for now!

* * *

Tsuna sighed countless times that day.

"Here, Decimo senpai. Have some coffee." Fran offered him the cup.

"Thanks" Tsuna murmured gratefully.

"Shishishi. I can't believe you said you came here to have some peace of your mind. As far as I know, we always troubled people." Belphegor stated with a wide grin.

Tsuna pouted. "You guys can be quite nice if you behave yourselves. Furthermore, I'm here to visit the new built castle, too." He muttered. "The workers built it quite fast." He added, a little impressed.

Squalo gave his annoying laugh. "Of course! They couldn't bear to be tormented by us any longer! So it's better for them to finish it fast and get their butts out of here!"

Tsuna chuckled. The castle looked new, and there were some bit of renovation done here and there. However, it still looked the same as before.

"It's your lucky day, senpai. Boss is sleeping in his room, while Luss senpai and Levi senpai went out shopping." Fran said. "Well, if Bel senpai and Squalo senpai refrain themselves from fighting, today might be the best day for all of us." He continued.

"So want me to mess your day?" Belphegor asked, smirking.

Fran ignored him. "Decimo senpai, you look like you have some problems. Care to share with us?"

Tsuna smiled. "It's not really a problem.. just that it bugs me a little." He said. The three Varia members concentrated on him. "It's about Gokudera and Yamamoto. They've been… weird lately." He continued.

"Vooii!! That guy's always weird with his stupid grin!"

"Shishishi, maybe that dynamite bastard's weird because we haven't been fighting each other since like forever."

"Weird in what way, senpai?"

Tsuna chose to respond to Fran's.

"There's this one time Gokudera was annoyed because Yamamoto kept talking about this one particular thing. Gokudera seemed to really hate this… this thing and he's been locking himself up in his room ever since then. I saw Yamamoto standing in front of the room looking all serious but he never entered, just stood there." Tsuna told them. "I've never seen Yamamoto like this, usually he just barges in everyone's room whenever he feels like it. And Gokudera usually never sulks for days if he had a fight with Yamamoto." He finished, curiosity took place on his face.

Squalo, Belphegor, and Fran looked at each other before they stared back at Tsuna.

"So what do you think?" Tsuna asked.

The three cleared their throats in unison.

"Don't you know what that means, senpai?" Fran asked back slowly. Tsuna shook his head.

"I always knew you're not a bright student." Squalo muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, that's rude! Just tell me what is it?" Tsuna demanded impatiently.

"Decimo-chan, that means they're gay." Belphegor said frankly, smirking.

Tsuna gaped.

"I always have that feeling about those two. They're kind of weird when they're together." Squalo stated.

"Impossible! Don't try to badmouth my friends." Tsuna growled, frowning at them.

"We're not badmouthing, senpai. Maybe it's the truth." Fran tried, but Tsuna waved him off.

"It can't be, they're always so popular with girls…"

"Vooii! And have you ever seen them dating some girls before?" Squalo sneered.

Tsuna blinked. "Well, no… But that does not mean that they're… this is just impossible. You're making things up." He said in accusing tone.

Belphegor rolled his eyes. "Oh how _smart_ of you to know that we were just making things up." He muttered, receiving a scowl from Tsuna.

"Anyway Decimo senpai, what's this thing that Gokudera senpai is so annoyed about?" Fran asked, looking interested.

"No, it's nothing important. They like to fight a lot…" Tsuna replied.

"They love each other, fucking brat." Squalo stated.

Tsuna shot a look. "Of course, they are friends! I love them, too."

"No, Decimo-chan. Not _that_ kind of love. Shishishi, they're like us." Belphegor said, hugging Fran tightly.

Fran looked embarrassed. "Bel senpai, please don't touch me."

Tsuna gaped at them. "What're you guys….?"

Squalo hit Belphegor's head hard with his scabbard. "That's disgusting, fucking prince! Don't go around like that in public!!!" He yelled irritably, then he looked at Tsuna. "Well brat, ever since that time Luss kissed this fucking guy he's been following the frog around." He glanced at Fran as he continued, "Not that this frog hates it, eventually they hook up together."

Fran glared at him. "Squalo senpai, what about you and boss?"

SWISSHHH!!!

"Hey fucking longhair, you sliced my crown!"

Tsuna's face expression was blank as he watched the three began fighting. Well, today's certainly not the best day for him at all. He stood up muttering, "I'm going home."

-----------------------------------

"Where did you go, idiot Tsuna?"

Tsuna immediately turned around to see Reborn at the side. They were currently at the archway in front of the Vongola's mansion.

"Oh, Reborn. I was just seeing the Varia. What're you doing here outside?" Tsuna asked as he opened the door to reveal a decorated hallway. _'Yamamoto's doing a good job.' _He thought.

"You do know that the party's tonight?" Reborn asked again as they strode along the hallway.

"Of course I know. No need to be worried. Yamamoto and the maids are busy preparing." Tsuna replied in assured manner.

"Why did you go and see the Varia? You know I dislike you associating with them without any important matters." Reborn said, still not satisfied with Tsuna's replies.

Tsuna smiled. "It's alright, they're not that bad. Although now that I think about it, going to them for advice is kinda silly." He muttered darkly, remembering the Varia trio and their statement about Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Reborn sighed. "Varia is no doubt the Vongola's elite assassination squad. But no matter what you can't completely trust them. Remember what they did to you and the Ninth on the first encounter, and I still don't forgive them for that." He said artlessly.

Tsuna gave a small smile.

--------------

"YA-HA!!!"

"Thank you for the party, Sawada-san." Mamori said politely, holding her baby son in her arms. The whole mansion turned to a disco that night, with decorations here and there that only Yamamoto could think of.

"Thank you Sawada-san! By the way, I'm Suzuna, the head of the cheerleader team!" Suzuna introduced herself and gave a friendly hug to Tsuna.

"Hello Suzuna-san, nice to meet you!" Tsuna replied back.

"I'll party to the MAX!!! Do you have bananas here? I miss them!" Monta said while doing his favourite post (you know, that rolling thing and the peace sign he likes to do).

Tsuna chuckled. "Sorry, don't have them here." He replied apologetically.

Hiruma kicked Monta on the back. "Fucking monkey, don't you spoil the mood here!" He shouted.

"We meet again, Sawada." Musashi greeted calmly before following Hiruma to the main hall.

"N..Nice to m.. meet you, mafia-sama." Sena stuttered nervously while shaking Tsuna's hand vigorously.

Tsuna laughed. "Just Tsuna is okay, Sena-san! Don't worry, I'm not gonna eat you or anything. I'm a big fan of yours!" He exclaimed excitedly, earning Sena's blush. Then he looked at the taller man behind Sena and gaped. "You're Shin Seijuro-san? I didn't expect to see you here!"

Shin nodded, smiling a bit. "Hello there."

The party was very loud and happening, indeed. They all ate until their stomach's full (except for Shin who only ate according to his nutrition intake), they even turned on the karaoke set and sang loudly while the others danced and cheered. Fuuta, Lambo, and I-Pin had fun playing with the six-month-old Kei. Yamamoto was having an animated chat with Sena and Musashi while Reborn and Hiruma were having some kind of a deep and dark conversation (Tsuna didn't dare to know). Gokudera didn't attend the party, Tsuna had guessed as much. Feeling contented at the moment, he sat on the couch next to Shin who Tsuna noticed was looking at Sena.

"Don't you want to join them?" Tsuna asked in a friendly way.

"Just watching them is enough for me." Shin replied. "How about you?"

Tsuna grinned. "I'm happy too just watching them. I'm glad you guys can settle yourselves here. It's not easy to move to a foreign country and leave your family and beloved ones behind." He said.

"Talking from your own experience?" Shin said, smiling a little. Tsuna chuckled sheepishly rubbing his head.

"I guess so. But I'm already used to this place. It's been years, anyway."

"You're one impressive mafia. I always thought that mafia is a bad thing. But looking at you, it's the opposite. You look small, but you have the heart of a beast." Shin stated making Tsuna laughed. _'First Squalo, and now Shin-san… Maybe I am really a beast.'_ He thought in amusement.

"In fact, I guess small people do have something that attracts others toward them." Shin muttered, looking straight at Sena who was currently laughing at Yamamoto's jokes. Apparently Sena noticed Shin's stare, because after that he directed a wide genuine smile at the taller man. Shin chuckled.

Tsuna stared at Shin, the guy has affectionate stare at the smaller guy. Tsuna felt weird inside all of a sudden, _'Why is Shin looking like that?'_ He pondered, his head throbbing painfully and his chest felt heavy. His face grimaced. "This is strange…" He thought out loud.

Shin looked at him questioningly. "What's strange?"

Tsuna shook his head trying to shove aside his thoughts, but that sudden action just made his pain in the head became worst every second. Feeling that he couldn't bear it longer, he groaned.

"Tsuna, something's wrong?" Yamamoto's worried voice was heard, became closer as the guy approached him quickly.

"Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta, too, noticed the situation.

Tsuna shut his eyes tightly, and then snapped them open. No, he can't let his friends worry about him. Especially not now when he was hosting a party. Slowly, he smiled trying to ease the pain by rubbing his head. "I'm okay, just a headache." He replied softly.

"Don't tell me you didn't sleep for how many days, Tsuna?" Yamamoto scolded lightly. "I told you over and over again to get some sleep at nights and not just playing with your laptop, didn't I?" He continued again gently.

Tsuna pouted. "I'm fine Yamamoto. Don't treat me like some kind of a disobedient kid." He slurred.

"You are, idiot Tsuna." Reborn stated simply.

"Geez, all I want is to enjoy this party. Yamamoto, entertain the guests!" Tsuna ordered petulantly, at which Yamamoto accepted with a laugh.

"Tsuna, you look like you're drunk when you're not even drinking." He said, then he narrowed his eyes. "Wait, you're not drinking any liquor, are you?"

"Ya-ha! I gave him a fifty year old wine as a gift!" Hiruma said, grinning.

"Oh, dear! He's still underage!" Mamori said crossly.

"If you look at it, they all seem to have drunk." Musashi muttered, looking at Monta who was red faced and hiccupping, Suzuna who has already sleeping with a cup of what supposed to be wine in her hand, and Sena who was just taking a small gulp of wine but was already crimson colour. Apparently Shin had to grab him before he zoomed off with his fast speed because he felt so energetic after drinking it.

Tsuna chuckled, he can still hold his liquor. Can he? His mind was getting hazier and his vision was blurry. He fell into a deep slumber after some minutes, completely forgot about the peculiar feeling he had felt. That, until the next morning when he saw something sinful that completely changed his life.

--------------------------------------------------

Tsuna woke up feeling peaceful that morning. His head still throbbed, but it was probably because of a hung over. It was still early, so Tsuna decided to go down to the kitchen to get some juice. He yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "It's been a long time since I sleep…" He muttered. Just when he wanted to enter the kitchen, his eyes widened at the sight.

"It's the best night I ever had, Hayato." Yamamoto said huskily, smiling as he saw Gokudera blushed. He came closer and put his hands around Gokudera's waist. Gokudera's blush deepened. Yamamoto chuckled happily.

"Ta.. Takeshi…" Gokudera muttered as Yamamoto kissed him on the cheek. "St… Stop it. I don't-" He was silenced by Yamamoto's deep and affectionate gaze.

"You don't?" Yamamoto asked, smiling cheekily. "Then why're you blushing? Your words last night, were they a lie?"

Gokudera looked frustrated. "Wha – Of course not!"

Yamamoto chuckled, cornering Gokudera to the wall before kissing him passionately.

"Takeshi…" Gokudera moaned the man's name before Yamamoto deepened the kiss, his tongue trailed the moist lips before entering gently. Yamamoto's tongue lingered around Gokudera's, it was the sweetest taste he ever –

BANG!!!

Tsuna hit the wall hard with his fist.

Yamamoto and Gokudera broke apart with shock and turned around to see Tsuna standing at the entrance looking sombre.

Gokudera pushed Yamamoto away and stumbled on the spot. "T.. Tenth!!!" He called out breathlessly, face still red with embarrassment.

"I can't believe this." Tsuna muttered coldly, his voice was low. His dark hazel eyes were blazed by crimson fury.

"Tsuna, we… can explain. " Yamamoto said, trying to soothe his boss.

"I know what this means." Tsuna replies, his face expression was dark with grave.

Gokudera approached him quickly. "Tenth, please calm – "

"Don't come near me. You're disgusting!" Tsuna said out loud, causing both Gokudera and Yamamoto to jump in shock.

As if Tsuna realized what he had said, he glanced to see Gokudera's hurt look and Yamamoto's frozen figure. However right now, he didn't care about them, he was really furious to even care about his harsh words. Without apologizing, without hesitating, Tsuna turned away and walked swiftly, out of the mansion, into his private limousine and drove away. He felt betrayed. The Varia was right, his friends were… _'They are gays…'_

Gokudera sniffled, trying to suppress his tears from falling. He never imagined his beloved Tenth would cast the dark and cold expression on him. Never before, not once.

Yamamoto only stood on the spot, staring on the wall Tsuna had banged on earlier, it was tainted with blood. He clenched his hands, he didn't want this to happen. He didn't want to make Tsuna furious, but he did now. Yamamoto looked away, he felt so ashamed.

----------------------

Tsuna was now in Venice. In fact, he didn't know his feet would take him there, his thoughts were wandering and he didn't even know where he should go. Then he realized, he was there because he loved the city. Above all else, he was there because he wanted to see someone, he needed someone to talk to. The Ninth. Timoteo was living here ever since he retired being the Nono. Finally decided his destination, he rode on a vaporetti to where the Ninth was.

He arrived at outside the huge but simple house. Tsuna's face softened as he saw the old man came out smiling brightly.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, what a pleasant surprise for having you to visit me!" Timoteo exclaimed, beaming at the boy as Tsuna hugged him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come often, Ninth." Tsuna replied regretfully as he examined the old man's face. "I'm glad you look fine."

Timoteo laughed. "Yes, indeed. Come in, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna has always felt like home there. It has the warmth around the house, emitted strongly by the old man. Tsuna wished he can be like the Ninth too, radiating a bright strong aura for his dearest family. While Tsuna was deep in thought, Timoteo took a quick glance at the boy. Still small in size, but the face was darker and he looked tired. His eyes seemed to be burning with something. Rage, fury, or anger perhaps. More importantly, the bruise on his small fist looked new, the blood hasn't yet dried.

Timoteo smiled bitterly.

"What is it, Ninth?" Tsuna asked blankly.

"You did it again. Didn't you, Tsunayoshi-kun? It has been your habit ever since before." Timoteo said softly.

Tsuna didn't need to think what the Ninth meant, because he knew fully well what Timoteo meant. The only people who knew this peculiar habit of him were Timoteo and Reborn. Maybe his guardians might also know if they were observant of their little boss.

Tsuna chuckled painfully. "It's a habit that I have yet to overcome." He said quietly.

Timoteo nodded calmly. "Reborn told me that the last time you hit the wall was because of the meeting."

Tsuna stared at his hands. "Yeah, the meeting wasn't in my favor. If it is a war, I would've lost terribly." His voice never lacked of seriousness.

Two cups of coffee were brought by a maid, and Timoteo shoved the cup gently to Tsuna. As Tsuna drank it, the Ninth watched him intently. He pitied the boy, but he knew the boy didn't need to be pitied. The boy refused to be looked at with disdain and sympathy.

The Ninth sighed. "Please don't pressure yourself with it, Tsunayoshi-kun. I've long known those people are corrupts. If not because they respect me, they would've stepped on my head."

Tsuna forced a smile.

"But I don't think it is your problem today? What's pressuring you until you had to bruise your fist and hit the poor wall, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Timoteo asked gently.

Tsuna gripped his cup hard. "It's… about my friends. They like each other." His voice was more like a whisper, but still audible.

"I don't see the problem." Timoteo replied brightly.

"But they're…!!!" Tsuna seemed unable to finish his sentence, he couldn't bear saying the disgusted word.

"Yes, they are attracted to the same gender?" Timoteo said, his eyes twinkling as he continued, "Is that what you want to say?"

Tsuna turned away, sickened at the thought.

Timoteo smiled. "Tsunayoshi-kun, I understand why you're so angry. You grew up in a normal family, in a normal environment. Plus you have a crush on a cute girl."

Tsuna's face flushed in embarrassment, but for a while only. "I never thought they are like that. I feel…"

"Betrayed?" Timoteo cut in. Tsuna nodded curtly.

Timoteo stifled a chuckle, but he didn't hide his amusement. "It's nothing like a betrayal, Tsunayoshi-kun. You have to accept that there are many kinds of people in the world. They are not just being categorized in the form of good and evil, man or woman."

"But it's still wrong!!!" Tsuna said desperately.

Timoteo looked at him, still smiling. "Love can overcome anything, Tsunayoshi-kun. Because of your love for your family, you can defeat the Milllefoire in the future years ago."

"This and that are two different things."

"Yes, I agree. However, it's still love. After all, you're a mafia, Tsunayoshi-kun. You live in a world that is mostly dominated by men. And so between men, things like this do happen." Timoteo explained calmly.

Tsuna stared at him. "So you mean… it's a normal thing?"

Timoteo chuckled. "It's up to you to think like that. I was once young and handsome like you too, Tsunayoshi-kun." He said. "Well, maybe I don't have your cuteness." He added, Tsuna grimaced. "And I was once surrounded by people like that. But I can still hang out with them, they're not dangerous." Timoteo finished.

Tsuna looked down. He remembered the scene between Yamamoto and Gokudera that morning, the harsh words he spat on them replayed in his mind. He felt guilty. He remembered the peculiar feeling he felt last night when he watched Shin and Sena. '_So the two sportsmen were also like Yamamoto and Gokudera?'_ He pondered._ 'Nah, it can't be. They're just friends.'_ All of a sudden, he remembered the kiss Hibari had gave him months ago. His face flushed crimson colour.

He glanced at Timoteo, thank goodness the old man was drinking his coffee and was oblivious to Tsuna's reddened face. Slowly, Tsuna closed his eyes trying to shut away the thoughts. _'No, I can't be bothered by the kiss anymore. It's only like five seconds, plus it's nothing like the kiss Yamamoto gave Gokudera this morning. It's rough and not passionate… ANYWAY, I shouldn't be thinking like that.'_ Tsuna mused, calming himself. _'Plus, it's Hibari-san. Hibari-san wouldn't do anything like that.'_ He assured himself.

Slowly, he looked back at Ninth. "Ninth?"

"Yes?"

"Are you… a homosexual, too?"

An amused chuckle before Timoteo said, "No. In fact Tsunayoshi-kun, I prefer young ladies to be my companion."

Tsuna suppressed a laugh. "Good taste, Ninth." He said.

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi-kun." Timoteo replied, looking pleased.

Tsuna spent the rest of the day chatting with Ninth and assisting him on the old man's new hobby, which was planting flowers. After lunch, he walked around the city for a short tour. He even went to St. Mark's Square for a cup of coffee at the Florians coffee bar. Even though Tsuna wanted to spend more days there in Venice, he knew his works were waiting for him and kept piling if he skipped for days. Not just that, Reborn would… Tsuna groaned. He didn't even want to think what Reborn would do to him if he neglects his works.

------------

After his journey back from Venice, Tsuna who was still not ready to face his Storm and Rain guardians, decided to visit Varia. Lately, he often visited the assassination squad. He didn't know why, but he felt he needed to talk to Belphegor and Fran for their… advices.

"VOOII!! You come again? You missed us that badly?" Squalo said in mock happiness.

Tsuna only scowled. "Where's Xanxus?" He asked.

"He's in his room, senpai." Fran replied.

"I see. Well, there's something I want to discuss with Fran and Belphegor, and Squalo too if you're homosexual." Tsuna's voice was deep serious as he turned to look at Squalo, who choked at the bluntness.

"Y…You fucking brat! You want me to kill you?!!"

Tsuna sighed, he was dead tired to argue with anyone. "No, so please listen. This morning I walked on them kissing each other." He explained briefly.

Squalo immediately understood what Tsuna meant, while Fran still looked confused as he asked back, "You mean…?"

"You mean that sword guy and that dynamite bastard?" Squalo said as he punched Fran on the head. Fran ouch-ed silently as he rubbed his head.

Tsuna nodded, who else if not them? But what made Tsuna irritated was that bark-like laugh from Squalo.

"I told you they're gays but you didn't believe me!!!" Squalo said, still guffawing. "The truth is already in front if you, fucking brat!!! And yet you were like, _'Oh no, they're pure and clean! I believe them_ – " Squalo stopped immediately as he noticed Tsuna's malicious smile.

"Are you calling your death at this very moment, Squalo-san?" Tsuna asked sweetly, although somehow Squalo can see fumes around him.

"So Decimo senpai, although I really would like to see you murder Squalo senpai, I'm more interested to know what brings you here? After you know about it?" Fran asked indifferently, diverting Tsuna's attention to him.

"Oh well, I just… wanna know if there's something I should know now considering that my two best friends are like that." Tsuna stated quietly. The truth was, he didn't know what brought him here in the Varia castle. He just came because he knew they would always welcome him in the household albeit their foul mouths. Plus, he just wanted to buy some time before he was really, really ready to face his guardians.

Fran smiled. "Well senpai – "

"Go to hell, FUCKING PERVY!!!" Belphegor came downstairs, swearing loudly at whoever was upstairs. His face was a scowl, then turned to a grin when he saw Tsuna at the living room. "Shishishi, the hell you came again? Don't you have works to do?"

"Perfect timing, fucking prince. This brat wants some advices about gays' love lives." Squalo said, smirking as he saw Belphegor in a dishevelled state.

"What, you're finally turning to a gay?" Belphegor asked as he seated himself at Fran's side.

"The hell not!!!" Tsuna denied with a red face.

Belphegor sneered prince-less like. "So, asking for stupid advices from genius like me?"

Squalo laughed sarcastically.

"Decimo senpai, you shouldn't really worry about your friends. It's not like they changed into different people. They love each other, that's all." Fran said assuredly trying to convince Tsuna.

"Yeah, unless they start doing perverted things to each other in public, just act normal." Squalo suggested half-heartedly.

"Re… Really?" Tsuna asked, his big eyes staring at the Varia trio. The trio couldn't actually resist the cuteness the Decimo was showing, so they just nodded profusely.

"Yeah, you shouldn't worry about anything, Decimo-chan."

"No worries, senpai."

"You can count on me to cease your worries, fucking brat."

Tsuna sighed in relief, smiling brightly at them. "Thank you!"

"A – Anyway, you should give them a lubricant as a gift. Shishishi." Belphegor said, sliding his arms around Fran.

Immediately Fran elbowed him hard on the ribs. Tsuna blinked.

"Lubricant? What for?" The ever so innocent Tsuna asked them, at which they responded with ridiculous looks.

"You sure are stupid, brat." Squalo said, rolling his eyes in sympathy.

Tsuna stood up feeling slightly offended. "What are you belittling me for? What's everything got to do with a _lubricant_?" He asked more fiercely.

Belphegor sniggered. "Telling you is useless. Let me the genius prince demonstrate it to you. You should be grateful because I never show this to anyone." As he said, he suddenly forced Fran lying on the couch and made an attempt to strip the poor boy's shirt and pant off. However, before he could do it Fran quickly kicked him hard on the balls and Squalo hit him with his sword.

"Fucking prince!!! Don't do such disgusting act in front of me!" Squalo said loudly as he hit the poor prince the second time.

"Decimo senpai, please ignore this man. He's being mental today." Fran stated as Belphegor groaned in pain behind him.

"Mentally retarded fucking prince!!!" Squalo added.

Tsuna frowned. "I still don't understand. You haven't told me what lubricant is for?"

Squalo who was feeling so damn annoying now, without hesitating he explained frankly, "Listen well, damn brat!!! A lubricant is widely used nowadays! It's for you to enter smoothly – _really smoothly_ – when you –" Fran did a karate kick on his balls.

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

* * *

Haha, I really like Squalo and Bel in this chapter. They're so cute!! XD

First of all, I wanted Tsuna to leave his innocence.. That's why I wrote 8059 first, so that he can figure things out.

Oh well, now that Tsuna realized that he can actually likes some guys, it's time for Hibari to roll on!!!

I know Hibari you're waiting for this aren't you???

Hibari : ............

Haha, until next chapter! (waiting for reviews here) :)


	7. Chapter 7

Fuhaha, fanfiction is back!!

And Hibari's back!!! XD

LOL. I'm so happy that I can finally update this story. Although I'm on my break, but I'm really busy.. Oh yeah, today's my mom's birthday! Wish her Happy Birthday ok!! lol

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

That night, Tsuna finally came home. Although he was a little nervous when thinking that he has to face Gokudera and Yamamoto, he has to act brave. He was their boss, their Sky, the Decimo, after all. However, when he was at the archway in front of the mansion ready to open the door, he was tackled to the ground.

"Boss!!!" Chrome called cheerfully, hugging Tsuna.

"C.. Chrome!" Tsuna said, surprised to see her. After Chrome settled herself on Tsuna's lap, Tsuna asked her. "When did you arrive here?"

Chrome giggled. "This morning with the rest." She replied.

"The rest? Mukuro's here?"

"Kufufu, long time no see, Vongola." As Mukuro's voice boomed, the surrounding suddenly turned hazier and after a moment Tsuna noticed he and Chrome were in the middle of a flowery field. Mukuro was standing from a distance wearing his usual trademark smile.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna exclaimed happily, Chrome helped him to stand up.

Mukuro approached them. "I thought this would be a perfect surrounding for two people who haven't seen each other for quite a long time." He said softly.

Tsuna chuckled. "You're right. But isn't this a bit too flowery?"

"We miss you very much, boss." Chrome expressed bashfully. Tsuna gave a warm smile as he gripped her hand. "Me too." He said.

As the two talked a bit, Mukuro observed the boy with a frown.

"Vongola, you've become thinner. You look tired, too." He pointed out.

Tsuna gave a small smile at the remark. The surrounding became hazy once again as Mukuro lifted his illusion, and they were back at the entrance.

"I've heard about it from the kid, Vongola."

Tsuna twitched. "About… what?"

Mukuro smirked. "About you-know-what. Kufufu, you took it much more serious than I thought you would."

Tsuna gave a suspicious glare as he said, "The way you said it, seems that you've known long ago that they're…"

Mukuro nodded airily. "It isn't that hard to guess about those two. Right, my dear Chrome?"

"That's right, Mukuro-sama." Chrome replied.

Tsuna looked shock. _'Even Chrome knows about it? And they weren't that close to Gokudera and Yamamoto!'_ Mukuro and Chrome always spent their times outside. They rarely hanged out with the other guardians compared to him, Tsuna. Gokudera and Yamamoto always were by the side protecting him. This made Tsuna felt even worst, all this time he was completely oblivious to the relationship between his two guardians.

As Tsuna looked depressed, Mukuro leaned closer and embraced him gently. Tsuna was surprised by the sudden contact.

"Mu.. kuro?"

"There, there, Vongola. Don't put such a look on your face." Mukuro said in a calm voice.

"But I've said harsh things to them… I'm not fit to be their friend, let alone their Sky." Tsuna said quietly.

Chrome also hugged him. "Boss, that's not true. We all like you for who you are. I'm sure that Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun are waiting for you to come back." She said, patting Tsuna's head.

The three stayed like that for a while until Tsuna finally managed to smile and he felt his strength came back to him. "Thank you, Mukuro, Chrome." He said gratefully. "Although you guys are not always by my side, I know you guys will come whenever I need you the most." He continued sincerely.

Mukuro chuckled. "It's my pleasure, Vongola. Now, shall we go inside?" He suggested, and so Chrome pushed Tsuna gently into the mansion. Before Mukuro followed them, he took a glance at the bushes nearby.

He smirked. "Oya, don't you want to come inside? It's cold out here."

Reborn merely shrugged. "You did well, Mukuro. So, I'm not wrong at all in letting you to comfort him." He stated. "He's such a baby." He added with a sigh.

"You expect too much from a person who had once aimed his killing intent towards the young master." Mukuro replied, smiling eerily.

However, Reborn was not affected by the smile. In fact, he looked more serious with his gun pointed at the Mist Guardian.

"I'm not, actually." He said. "That's why I'm here to observe you, and I'm ready to shoot you if you make a slightest movement towards him."

Mukuro sighed. "It's been four years and you still haven't trust me? That's disappointing. Kufufu."

"I'm still his tutor. I have to do what's best for him." Reborn stated simply.

Mukuro chuckled before he went into the mansion followed by Reborn.

"Chikusa! Ken!" Tsuna chirped as he saw the two in the living room.

"It's been a long time." Chikusa said.

"You still look weak, Vongola brat!" Ken remarked.

Tsuna laughed. "Well, sorry for being so wea –"

"TENTH!!!"

Gokudera's loud voice cut Tsuna off, the said guy rushed towards him. Gokudera even tripped twice in the process, his face looked worried, relieved and at the same time he looked frightened, all kind of expressions mingled together. Tsuna was not sure how to react. Was he supposed to run at Gokudera and hug him saying 'I miss you!!'? Or should he just smile brightly? But Chrome gave him a gentle push and Mukuro smiled assuredly at him, so Tsuna braced himself for anything to happen.

Gokudera stopped abruptly, standing quite a distance from Tsuna and forced a smile on his face. "It's good that you're back, Tenth. I was really worried." He said.

"Um.., I'm back." Tsuna replied awkwardly, still glancing at Mukuro and Chrome expecting them to give instructions of what he should do now.

Then Yamamoto entered the room rashly, panting as he noticed Tsuna. He scanned the boy to see whether Tsuna was all right, after that he sighed in relief.

Tsuna looked abashed, both of his friends were really worried about him even though he had done what he did towards the two that morning. How stupid can he be?

"I'm glad you look fine, Tsuna." Yamamoto said with his usual grin, but this time it looked more like a forceful grin to Tsuna. Yamamoto stepped closer but stopped at the same distance as Gokudera was from Tsuna.

Feeling guilty, Tsuna approached them and tried to touch them but Yamamoto flinched and Gokudera backed away. Tsuna looked hurt but he hid it.

"Well, you… must be really tired, Tenth. Dinner's ready." Gokudera muttered, trying his best not to look at Tsuna. If he did, he could see Tsuna's dismal look and he didn't want that.

However, Yamamoto didn't ignore Tsuna. In fact, he knelt down in front of the boy and said with his croaky voice, "I'm sorry, Tsuna."

Gokudera stared at him in shock before he decided to kneel down too. "Me too, I'm sorry Tenth."

Tsuna shook his head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong." He muttered, trying to touch their hands again but both his guardians quickly jerked away.

"We did!" Gokudera sounded hysterical as he continued, "We made you furious!"

Tsuna crouched in front of them smiling bitterly, "Since when being in love is a wrong thing?"

"No, Tsuna. Being in love is not wrong." Yamamoto responded, looking at the boy with his deep gaze. "But it is if it angers you."

Tsuna was touched by his two friends and that made him felt even guiltier. His friends really valued him, treasured him, and devoted their lives to him, a Sky who cannot even stand firm on his own.

"And you're right, Tenth." Gokudera said. "We're disgusting…"

Tsuna couldn't bear it anymore so he grabbed the two's shoulders roughly. "I'm really sorry! I know what I said this morning was really harsh and yet you guys were still worried about me! I'm such a stupid friend!!" He blurted out.

Yamamoto and Gokudera only stared at Tsuna as he continued, "I was just surprised this morning… It was an unexpected thing. I was so shocked to see you guys… All the words I said, I didn't mean it!"

"Tsu.. Tsuna…" Yamamoto said.

"I should've supported you guys. I should've calmed down and let you guys explain. But I didn't do that, instead I just left." Tsuna muttered regretfully.

"Its okay, Tsuna. We don't blame you." Yamamoto said gently.

"Tenth, you have the right to do and say what you did and said this morning." Gokudera added.

Tsuna looked at them with teary eyes. "Guys, forgive me." He said as he hugged them tightly. They hugged him back, hesitating actually because they knew they were the ones at fault and not Tsuna. But the boy begged them to forgive him, really he was so kind.

"We're sorry, too." Yamamoto murmured in Tsuna's bushy hair.

Mukuro and Chrome smiled at the trio, while Chikusa and Ken completely ignored the situation by watching the TV. Reborn was nowhere to be seen.

"Even if you guys are aliens from outer space, even if you're not humans, you guys are still my friends." Tsuna stated, snuggling into the warmth emitted by his two guardians.

All of a sudden, Yamamoto broke into his laughing fits. Tsuna blinked at him.

"Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto laughed loudly.

"What's so funny?" Tsuna demanded curiously.

"Sorry, sorry. Tsuna, that's awesome!" Yamamoto said between his laugh. "Us? Aliens from outer space? I didn't know I'm an alien." He continued laughing.

Tsuna was red faced as he heard a giggle from Chrome.

"There are no aliens here, boss." Chrome said.

"Indeed, Vongola. That's quite absurd." Mukuro stated currently amused.

Tsuna's face reddened. "That's just… some random things I blurted out." He stuttered.

"You baseball freak!! Don't laugh at Tenth's awesome speech! And you too, pineapple-head!" Gokudera defended Tsuna, scowling as he took out some dynamites.

Fuuta and Lambo surely heard all the noise as they came to the room.

"What happened?" Fuuta asked as he looked at Tsuna. "Oh, Tsuna-nii welcome back!!!" He said, hugging Tsuna.

"Gahaha, Lambo wants to join too!" Lambo exclaimed as he dived head first at Gokudera.

"Gah, stupid cow!! Get away from me!"

"Hurts.. Must… tolerate." Lambo muttered in between his sniffle, taking out his infamous bazooka.

POOF!!!

"Hello, young Vongola and his friends." The older Lambo greeted.

"Hello. Thank God Bianchi isn't here." Tsuna said.

"Too bad, idiot Tsuna." Reborn said, smirking as he appeared out of nowhere with the long-time-no-see Bianchi.

Gokudera fainted on the spot.

"Romeo!!!" Bianchi took out his poison-cooking food and darted towards the older Lambo who was running away as fast as he could.

Tsuna sweated. _'It's become too lively all of a sudden.'_ He thought. _'Oh well, at least it's a happy ending I guess.'_

Yamamoto looked at him with his usual grin, finally stopped laughing. "Thank you, Tsuna. You're truly my Sky." He said quietly.

Tsuna smiled at him, his first true smile that day.

"You guys are truly my friends." He mumbled. "Even if you're aliens." He added, eyes winking as Yamamoto chuckled.

----------------

"It's good that everything goes back to normal." Tsuna muttered to himself as he was doing some paper works that morning. "Although I can't say I like doing paper works." He added glumly, scrapping the papers ferociously with his pen. _'Damn Reborn! Just because I skipped my works all day yesterday and so he gave me triple works to do today!'_ He mused in annoyance.

Suddenly, his door was knocked. He looked up in time to see a gorgeous sexy maid he's never seen before came in with a cup of coffee. The maid smiled. "Here's your coffee."

Tsuna stared at the maid before he smiled back. "Thank you very much. A cup of coffee from a pretty lady like you sure brightens my day." He said with a flirtatious tone as he took the cup.

The maid smiled even wider. "That's very pleasant to hear, young Vong-"

"Hold it right there!!" Gokudera shouted angrily as he entered the room, holding dynamites. Yamamoto was at his side, laughing.

"Oh, you guys!" Tsuna exclaimed happily.

"Please move away from that maid, Tenth!" Gokudera said, approaching the maid. "Maids or any other people are not allowed to be in Tenth's office except for his six guardians, Mr. Reborn or any other family members permitted by Tenth himself!" He continued, glaring. "This is to prevent ambushes or sneak attacks from the enemies who try to kill Tenth!"

Tsuna stared at him in amazement. _'Count on Gokudera to remember such rule.'_ He mused. Indeed, the rule was one of the thousand rules stated in the Vongola Laws.

"Relax Gokudera, she's so sexy I bet Tsuna wouldn't want her to go." Yamamoto said trying to soothe his friend, but it's just like adding oil to fire.

"What the fuck?!! How dare you say that about Tenth! Tenth is not as perverted as you, stupid baseball freak!!"

The remark made Yamamoto laughed more. "Are you jealous?"

"What for?!! No, I'm not! Don't assume such things!"

"But your face is red.. are you blushing? That's cute."

"It's red from anger, stupid freak!!"

Tsuna decided to put a stop before more fluffy words came out from his two friends. "Hey guys, calm down. This super sexy maid you've been argued about is none other than Mukuro." He explained calmly and the two abruptly stopped fighting.

The maid laughed. "Kufufu. How clever, Vongola."

A murky mist covered the maid and second later it cleared up to reveal Mukuro grinning coyly. "And here I thought I could deceive you longer."

"Mukuro!!!" Gokudera growled furiously.

"Wow, very nice illusion you have just now." Yamamoto said in amusement.

Mukuro chuckled. "Well, thank you for the compliment."

Tsuna leaned back on his chair. "Mukuro, can't you just enter my office like a man?" He asked in mock annoyance.

"I thought you would like it." Mukuro said, grinning.

"Yeah for a moment but after I noticed your disguise I completely freaked out." Tsuna replied, shuddering at the thought.

"Damn it, pineapple-head!! Don't use your illusions recklessly! Do I have to stuff my dynamites in your mouth?!!" Gokudera scowled.

"That won't be necessary, octopus-head." Mukuro replied with an equal scowl.

"What did you call me, pineapple bastard?!"

"I'm just complimenting you, aren't you happy?"

"Just you wait, you – "

"Oya Vongola, your storm guardian has a really bad temper as usual." Mukuro said, sneering as he leaned closer to Tsuna. Only to make Gokudera fumed in anger.

"Please fight outside, I have lots of work to finish off." Tsuna said in exasperation, continued writing his reports.

"Okay, okay. Let's go, Gokudera. You shouldn't disturb Tsuna." Yamamoto said happily, shoving Gokudera who was yelling, "It's that pineapple-head who's disturbing Tenth!! Let go of me!"

"Oh well, Vongola. Chrome's calling for me. Please don't be sad because I have to leave you, okay?" Mukuro said, chuckling as he left the room.

Tsuna sighed. "Really, isn't it the other way round?"

-------------

That night, Tsuna and the rest had dinner cooked by Chrome herself along with the maids. It was really good, porcini mushroom and onion risotto. The dinner was quite chaotic much to Tsuna's dismissive attitude. Only when Reborn attempted to shoot him with Leon-gun that Tsuna had to defend himself by using some plates and began to bicker with Reborn in such a way that the others had to finish their food hastily so that they can excuse themselves to their respective rooms. Mainly because Reborn started to shoot randomly (and usually his random bullets hit the right spots) and Tsuna decided to use the long table as his shield. Slowly the whole thing started to become more intense when Reborn stated that this is part of Tsuna's training to always be on guard even during eating.

After Tsuna went to his room looking exhausted, he decided that he's not gonna sleep that night so he opened his laptop to surf the internet. While updating his profile on facebook (as usual he got many friends' requests), the phone suddenly rang. Tsuna pondered as he took the call. _'Who could it be?'_

"Tenth!!!"

Tsuna was very surprised. "Gokudera?"

"There's an ambush! The whole guards outside the mansion have been attacked! The head guard reported just now!" Gokudera informed in panic.

Tsuna's eyes widened at the news. "Ambush? Have you told the others?"

"Yeah, Yamamoto's telling them right now."

Before Tsuna could reply, Yamamoto's voice was heard.

"Tsuna, I've told Reborn and Mukuro. You stay in your room, okay? We're gonna face whoever ambushing us and defend the mansion."

"Right, be careful." Tsuna said, before he hung up.

He sat quietly on the bed, laptop completely forgotten at his side. He was ready with his gloves. For seconds, it was quiet but then he heard some noise from downstairs. The anxiety he felt immensely increased when a loud explosive was heard and Gokudera shouting furiously. He couldn't quite catch the words, but he did notice the noise drew nearer. It's like they came closer to his room.

Tsuna fidgeted.

Whoever dared to ambush him was a fool, he thought. He was protected by three of his guardians that night (excluding Lambo) and Reborn was here, too. But wait, if the person was getting nearer every second, did that mean the others were defeated?

Tsuna shook his head. "No, they're strong. Especially Reborn and Mukuro…" He muttered trying to sound assured, but in the same time wishing that everybody was fine.

He tensed up as the noise finally stopped right in front of his door, and it slowly opened to reveal…

"Hibari-san?"

Tsuna blinked.

The said man stood firmly, eyeing Tsuna with his death glare.

Tsuna gulped. "Urm, Hibari-san?" He tried again.

Then he heard Ryohei shouting, "Oi, Hibari! You're EXTREMELY rude to break into the mansion like that!!!"

"Don't you dare to step a foot into Tenth's room, you bastard!!" Gokudera growled as the group finally came into Tsuna's view.

"Kufufu, you have guts to disturb my sleep." Mukuro said , a hint of killing intent in his tone.

Hibari glared at them all the while emitting murderous aura around him. All of them flinched, well except Mukuro and Reborn. Satisfied with the silence, Hibari turned back to cast his hawk eyes at Tsuna.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." He hissed in fury.

Tsuna smiled nervously. He kinda knew what was coming, Reborn had warned him ages ago but he wasn't prepared for this.

Hibari took a step forward. Glancing at the group behind him, he slammed the door hard on their faces.

"What the hell?!!" Gokudera yelled angrily.

"He looks like he wants to kill someone." Yamamoto muttered with a shudder.

"That's not even funny, baseball freak!!"

"Just let them be, Hibari won't hurt Tsuna." Reborn stated with a yawn. They could hear him muttering 'maybe' under his breath.

"I'm extremely worried, but I'm sleepy." Ryohei mumbled.

"Kufufu, what should we do now?" Mukuro asked them. "I'm happy to be given the chance to separate that guy's soul from his body." He added helpfully.

18271827182718271827

As Hibari drew nearer, the more Tsuna felt the urge to just crash one of the windows there and escape. But it's been a long time he hasn't met Hibari, Tsuna can't run away now. Can he? Not when he felt a surge of emotions inside him were wavering. From fear and anxiety to happiness. He actually missed that guy.

"How dare you assign that herbivore to look after me." Hibari said coldly, approaching Tsuna. Tsuna twitched, but he didn't back away. He always knew he'll get bitten to death for asking Ryohei to team up with Hibari replacing him.

"I was really busy that time." Tsuna replied defensively. Well yeah he had that stupid meeting around that time. What an excuse to avoid Hibari.

Hibari stood merely six inches from Tsuna, his eyes bored on the boy.

"No excuses." Hibari said coldly, closing the distance.

Tsuna suddenly remembered the kiss as he smelled Hibari-ish accent coming from the man. As if in reflex, Tsuna pushed Hibari away but to no avail as the man still stood stiffly. So Tsuna backed away but instead he fell down on the bed.

He felt a gush of blood coming to his face. _'Oh God, this is embarrassing.'_ He thought as he abruptly sat up. _'Is he going to kiss me again?'_

"Hibari-san, please…" He pleaded. _'Go away…'_

But the older man smirked as he drew out his tonfas. "I'll bite you to death just because I want to." He stated smugly.

Tsuna blinked. "B.. Bite me to death?" He repeated the words. _'Not kissing me to death?'_

As Hibari raised his tonfa high as if ready to strike, Tsuna closed his eyes ready to accept it. _'God, I can't really understand his actions. Oh well, better this than – that – .'_ However instead of painful blows, Tsuna fell flat on his back now with Hibari on top of him.

"Hibari!" Tsuna blushed deeper trying to push Hibari away thinking, _'I don't know Hibari-san is this unpredictable!!!'_. "Don't you dare try to rape me, you monst –" He stopped his panicked whimper when he heard soft sound coming from Hibari. Tsuna looked at Hibari only to see the man was currently sleeping, and the soft sound came from his gentle breathing.

Tsuna blinked.

"Hibari-san, are you sleeping?" Tsuna asked cautiously just to make sure, poking the guy on the cheek. Who knows maybe Hibari Kyouya was faking his sleep, right? Tsuna gasped as Hibari stirred slightly and dropped his tonfas on the floor. Other than that the man continued sleeping, resting his head on Tsuna's chest.

_'Why is he sleeping on me?'_ Tsuna pondered, grimacing at the thought. Now he can't move a single inch or Hibari will wake up and continues his unfinished task to bite Tsuna to death. That's the last thing Tsuna wanted to happen to him, and he was too awake to sleep right now. He sighed. _'Hibari-san's not the one who would fall asleep just like that. He must be awfully tired…'_

_--_

Thanks to Hibari finally stirred and moved away from Tsuna while sleeping that Tsuna quietly got out of the bed cautiously without a single creak and tip-toed to the door and left the room with a relieved sigh. _'My body's all sore and cramp. Hibari-san's really heavy for me.'_ He thought, massaging his shoulders. Suddenly he noticed Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei were sprawled sleeping in the hallway.

"You guys.." Tsuna muttered in surprise.

"Kufufu, you look okay." Mukuro said, Tsuna turned to look at him who was leaning on the wall. Mukuro smiled. "The arcoballeno kid said that he wouldn't harm you and asked us not to do anything."

"Yeah, I'm okay. He wanted to attack me but suddenly he fell asleep. That saved me from getting beaten." Tsuna replied, but somehow he noticed Mukuro's sly smile and the meaningful gaze he gave.

Tsuna understood it.

"We didn't do anything." He hissed defensively.

"Is that so?" Mukuro said, merely shrugging as he stifled a chuckle. Then he glanced at the sleeping Yamamoto and Gokudera who were side by side. "No matter how much I tried to deny it, I still have the feeling that somehow you and your Cloud Guardian assemble these two men." He said in his mystical voice.

"We're nothing like that." Tsuna stated, frowning. "Hibari-san is not like that, I'm sure of it." But how about the kiss? "And I… I'm certainly not like that, too."

"Kufufu, I sense your uncertainty there, Vongola." Mukuro replied.

Tsuna glared at him, before decided to pay attention to the other three guardians on the floor. "Now what'll we do about them?" He sighed albeit smiling. "You guys don't have to wait outside my room, I'll be fine."

"We insisted on waiting, therefore we waited. Now that you're fine, I guess I should go back to my room." Mukuro said, turning around.

Tsuna watched him go, muttering, "Thank you, anyway."

* * *

I know the pace is quite slow for a 1827.. No fluff yet, but it will be in later chapters.

Oh yeah, I update this story base on my mood and the internet actually. If I'm in bad mood plus the net is so awfully slow, then no update for you guys. But I'll try to update regularly (because I also want to know what actually happen to Tsuna and Hibari in the end. Haha).

Nevertheless, your reviews will make me EXTREMELY happy!! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Another update!!

And thanks for those who reviewed, they brightened my life!! Haha lol

But I have some bad news for you guys who have been my fans since first chapter, is it?? Just joking, lol. The bad news is, I have to go for my 3-month National Service this March 19. So, no updates during that time!!! WHY do I have to go to do that NS?!!! Sucks, hate it.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't have anything to do with me, or more like, I don't have anything to do with it.

So enjoy!!!

* * *

Tsuna was stirring the miso soup in the pot when he heard Gokudera and Yamamoto rushed down towards the kitchen.

"Tenth!!" Gokudera called worriedly, barging through the door. Yamamoto followed him.

"Good morning!" Tsuna greeted them cheerfully.

"Yo, Tsuna are you alright?" Yamamoto asked. He noticed Chrome was there together with several maids who were cooking something on the stoves.

"I'm okay." Tsuna answered briskly. "You guys shouldn't sleep at the hallway, you know." He continued, tasting the soup by using the ladle. Satisfied with the taste, he turned to look at them.

"Oh, yeah. Tenth, thank you for the blankets you put on us." Gokudera said.

Tsuna beamed at them as he said, "It's the least I can do."

"So what're you doing?" Yamamoto asked as he took a peek at whatever inside the pot.

"I'm cooking. Isn't that obvious?" Tsuna replied now busying himself with Chrome. Chrome was preparing rice balls, a typical food for Japanese.

"But Tenth, you don't do this stuff! And Chrome, you shouldn't let Tenth cook!" Gokudera scowled at the giggling Chrome.

"It's not Chrome's fault. I wanted to cook Japanese food this time." Tsuna explained with flushed cheeks as he continued pointedly, "You know, since everyone's finally here and Hibari-san doesn't like Italian food."

Gokudera looked horrified as if he was about to faint any second, what's with Yamamoto added, "Oh right. That guy's sure not the type to betray his national food." Because that's totally not the case. Gokudera was shocked because his beloved Tenth cooked for someone, and that someone was as good as a wild horse. Apparently Tsuna knew Gokudera well enough to read his mind.

"Come on, Gokudera. Hibari-san's rarely here so I want him to feel more at home." Tsuna said. "Plus, it's not like I only cook for him, though. The maids, Chrome and I are cooking for everyone." He added, looking at all the maids as he continued, "Right everyone?"

"Yes!!" The maids replied in unison, giggling all the while because their boss was so adorable.

Tsuna grinned in satisfaction as Gokudera couldn't say anything. Yamamoto dragged him out, chuckling.

"Okay, Tsuna. We'll be looking forward to the breakfast later!" He managed to say as Gokudera struggled to get away from him.

Tsuna merely chortled and continued to make rice balls with Chrome.

---------------------------

"Itadakimasu!!!" Tsuna exclaimed happily before digging in his food, the rest followed immediately. Everybody was there, even Hibari although he made sure he kept his murderous glare on Tsuna as if a predator was watching its prey. However, Tsuna was not affected by it, he was too familiar with the glare and as Reborn had pointed it out before, his guard was completely down when he was eating. That doesn't mean his guardians were oblivious to the intense electricity glare directed from the cloud guardian to the sky, with the long table as an electrode (they were sitting at far ends each).

Nonetheless if you count Hibari out, the morning was quite peaceful and joyful as the kids were off from school that day (so they won't have the why-do-I-have-to-go-to-school aura around them). Plus, Chikusa and Ken were arguing about some types of chewing gums, what's with Gokudera and Ryohei were shouting out insulting names for each other and Yamamoto merely laughed at them.

"It's delicious, Chrome. You're sure one talented cook." Mukuro complimented Chrome who sat at his side.

Chrome giggled delightfully (she never gets tired of giggling) and glanced at Tsuna. "Boss' the one who cooked most of the food." She told him proudly (the kind of proudness when your mother praised you for your first time cooking and you cooked really good).

Mukuro looked at Tsuna in mild surprise. "I never knew you're a great cook."

"I've never been one." Tsuna replied, grinning sheepishly.

"Tenth is so modest! Of course Tenth is talented in everything!" Gokudera said proudly emphasizing each word while Yamamoto only laughed.

"Extremely true!!! Very talented!"

"If you call failing in every test as talented, then he's the most genius one." Reborn muttered, smirking.

Tsuna frowned at him before decided to shrug it off. He never good in fighting back Reborn anyway. So he turned to Hibari who he noticed was eating real slowly. The man's gaze never forgot to bore on him.

"Does it suit your taste, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked politely, ignoring the gaze.

"No." Hibari replied tersely.

Tsuna blinked. Well, one good thing about his precious cloud guardian was he always said the truth. The bad thing was, Hibari liked to emphasize his meaning. For example, Hibari applied the term 'herbivores' to every person he met when they were actually humans and they were omnivores. Plus, the phrase 'bite you to death' doesn't mean Hibari would kill someone with just biting. So when the man said 'no', Hibari meant 'so-so'. Only Tsuna understood the meaning though, because the other guardians frowned at Hibari.

"What the fuck, you bastard!!! Tenth cooked them for you!" Gokudera blurted out angrily.

Everyone looked from Tsuna to Hibari. Tsuna chuckled airily.

"Well, that is…" Tsuna's voice trailed away. _'This is embarassing.'_

"Oya Hibari Kyouya, I hate that attitude of yours." Mukuro said reproachfully. Chrome fidgeted, but she nodded firmly looking at Hibari.

"I do not care."

"Hibari, you seem a bit moody since you came here?" Yamamoto asked hesitantly.

"None of your business."

"Oi Hibari, you're extremely pissing me off, you know!! I had to endure your grumpiness for days!" Ryohei divulged while still slurping his soup.

"Hey guys…, Hibari-san doesn't mean it." Tsuna tried to calm them down. Looked like the breakfast was not peaceful at all, the kids were watching with anxiety.

"Forgive me Tenth, you're so kind to defend him but I have to teach this bastard!!! He's a threat in our family!!" Gokudera said, standing up with dynamites ready.

Hibari gave a malicious smile.

"Gokudera, stop." A hint of stern and superiority in Tsuna's voice as he waved his hand dismissively, asking Gokudera to drop it off. In fact, he didn't intend to press his voice like that. He did it unconsciously. Gokudera on the other hand, he seemed reluctant but he knew better than to object to his beloved Tenth. He dropped back to his seat with Yamamoto at his side whispering comfort words to him. All of a sudden the atmosphere turned cold, the pressure tensed up and the rest fell silent. The kids, Lambo was cowering in fear with I-Pin at his side, while Fuuta was looking from his Tsuna-nii to Kyouya-nii looking anxious.

Tsuna regretted that he used that kind of voice just now, usually the voice was used during meetings. However sometimes he had to use it to tame his certain guardians. _'But I don't usually use it in front of the whole family. I should be careful next time.'_ He thought. Somehow, he had made the situation worst between him and Hibari. The voice had triggered some kind of sleeping beast in Hibari to awake in respond. Hibari was looking dangerously serious and threatening now. Tsuna suppressed a sigh. _'It's only a day and Hibari-san has become liike this. I didn't expect this but if this goes on, it would turn to **that**.__'_

"You seem like you have something to say to me, Hibari-san." Tsuna said calmly. Hibari smirked, baring his teeth as he slowly caressed the hidden tonfas kept inside his coat.

Tsuna deciphered it with a serious face. _'I don't want to fight him, but I don't want to avoid him longer either.'_ He thought, grimacing slightly. "Alright, we will have a talk later in the training room. After breakfast." He spoke his decision.

Gokudera and Ryohei wanted to voice out their disagreements but were stopped by Yamamoto. "Tsuna, I'll go with you." He said seriously.

Tsuna shook his head slightly. "Thanks, but it's okay. Hibari won't bite me to death, anyway."

"We shall see about that." Mukuro muttered, looking straight at Hibari who was smirking as he continued eating, now with slight enthusiasm.

Reborn said nothing to the subject as he continued eating like nothing happened.

Hibari finished eating first and immediately left the dining hall. Tsuna stopped eating by then and was preparing to leave too, only to glanced swiftly at the others to see them eating in utter silence. The kids were eating somewhat in fear, too. Tsuna sighed inwardly.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, could you help me do the paper works today?" Tsuna asked, he didn't need to ask because his friends would definitely say yes, anyway.

"Okay." Yamamoto replied and Gokudera nodded.

So he turned to Chrome. "Chrome, can you take the kids to the park nearby later?" He asked, and Chrome too nodded. "Of course, with Chikusa and Ken." Tsuna added looking at the two. Chikusa nodded and Ken grunted. Tsuna smiled at them before he looked at the kids. "Now Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta, if you behave yourselves well today Chrome nee-san might buy you guys some candies. Right?"

Lambo's face lit up. Chrome giggled. "Sure." She said. Lambo cheered gleefully and was joined by the other two. Immediately the atmosphere turned bright. Tsuna looked at Mukuro and Ryohei who were expecting some kind of order.

"Mukuro, Ryohei, can you guys replace me to go to a some kind of convention today? Ask Gokudera for the time and venue."

"Okay, Tsuna! I'm extremely energetic to go!" Ryohei said, firing up.

"Please don't, Sasagawa. Then I'll be worn out for always being with the energetic you." Mukuro muttered with a sigh, albeit smiling.

Tsuna grinned. He watched his four guardians discussing about the works for the day while the kids were telling Chrome what kind of candies they wanted, strangely the term 'candies' applied to toys, too. Feeling satisfied, he exchanged looks with Reborn sharing a silent communication before heading to the training room.

---

Tsuna took a good twenty minutes strolling down the hallway to the training room. He still remembered the time when he always lost his ways in the mansion and had to take hours to get back to the right track. Now, he was familiar with every routes and secret passageways although sometimes he was too scared to take a walk at night because the mansion looked haunted. The mansion was indeed very huge and the training room was located in the basement. He can easily took the fastest way to go down to the basement, but he didn't because he wanted to prepare himself. Tsuna turned right, left, down the stairs, and left again without really concentrating on his way as he was too used to the route. He has grown up now, he was not the kid who always lost his way. But Hibari, the cloud guardian was the opposite. Literally.

He was already in front of the training room with his gloves ready. All the smiles and cheerfulness he showed the others just now have disappeared under his seriousness and inexplicable grave. _'This is inevitable.'_ He thought. He knew one day he had to fight his cloud guardian at the point where he had to take this seriously if he didn't want to lose his life. Reborn and Timoteo had pointed this out. Tsuna still remembered the time when he had a serious talk with the two at Timoteo's house, that raining evening two years ago while they were having tea.

Two years ago

"One day for sure, Tsunayoshi-kun." Timoteo said pensively.

Tsuna gave a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"The day for you to fight your cloud guardian." Reborn said shortly.

Tsuna gave an incredulous look. "What, Hibari-san? I would never pick a fight with him, not when he's so strong."

"Exactly, Tsunayoshi-kun." Timoteo continued. "He's so strong that one day you will have to fight him. The moment when he starts to question his loyalty to you."

Tsuna tilted his head. "I don't understand."

"Listen idiot Tsuna, every cloud guardian in Vongola generation is indeed strong and is the most powerful one among the other guardians. Don't ask me why, it's just the way it supposed to be." Reborn said before Tsuna could interrupt him. "And you should know that the cloud only comes back when the family starts to crumble. The cloud only follows his own pace." He continued.

"I know." Tsuna muttered.

Timoteo smiled. "So you fully know then, the cloud despise those who are superior than him. In this case, the Sky. The cloud dislikes to be ordered around by the Sky, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna continued fidgeting. He has somehow grasped the main point, but he didn't like the way it sound.

"Therefore, a fight is necessary for you to overpower him. For him to know who's leading him." Timoteo continued. "The thing you will gamble on in this fight is his loyalty, Tsunayoshi-kun. Whether or not he'll devote his life to you is fully up to how you handle the fight." The old man finished pensively and looked like he lost in his own thought. Somehow Tsuna felt that the Ninth was simply reminiscing the fight he once had with his own cloud guardian.

"I don't know the cloud guardian is so complicated.." Tsuna said quietly.

"At that time, you have to fight him like you fight your enemies, idiot Tsuna. No holding back." Reborn stated as he continued, "If not, you might lose your life, and the family would scatter."

Tsuna looked at him. "Is this unavoidable?"

"Yes, and you have to prepare yourself. Sometimes it comes sooner, or later. At unexpected time. Depending on your relationship with him." Reborn replied.

Tsuna contemplated before he nodded, looking somehow determined and serious. "… Very well, I understand."

Present Time

Tsuna closed his eyes. _'This is it, a fight that I cannot avoid.'_ The point where Hibari would step away or the opposite. For sure, Tsuna didn't want to lose Hibari. Not after all this time Hibari had been a great fighter alongside him, after he had seen how tremendous the power the future Hibari would hold, and certainly after how close they had been on their missions together. Indeed, Hibari was like a stray cloud who has wandered far from the Vongola route. This was the time to take Hibari back to the right path, and Tsuna had to show him the way. Tsuna had to pull Hibari back with him before the man strolled away even further. Tsuna opened his eyes, the hazel brown eyes were emblazoned by a distinct determination. He will take Hibari back, and that is definite.

He breathed in and out to brace what will happen between him and Hibari later. Without hesitating, he slowly pushed the door button and the piece of metal began to move aside.

'_A fight that I cannot avoid.'_

_

* * *

_

I know, quite short right? Haha but I think it's better for me if I stop here though. So I can concentrate on the fight in next chapter, trust me it's just not an intense fight, it's gonna be interesting!!! Can't wait to update!! (yeah I'm an enthusiastic writer)

But why I came up with a fight between the two so suddenly??? And the thing about the cloud guardian, haha I just made that up. I don't even know where this story would end up, I just go with the flow. Lol please bear with me...

So, no fluff!! I mean, (like what SekhmetDaCat said) I want it to be more realistic between Hibari and Tsuna. They don't just go all fluffy in the blink of an eye, can they?? _

But surely, in later chapters of course there would be fluff. But for now let's just take it slowly.. Again, please bear with me and my story!! XD

Review, or I'll ask Hibari to bite you to death!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Another update!!

Oh, I'm so tired writing this chapter!! My brain is gonna explode just to come up with an idea.. I think.

And thanks for the reviews! You guys are TOTALLY AWESOME!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! XD

**Hibari Rikuo** = can they get together faster? (evil smile) haha Lol and oh sorry if Hibari is a little OC.. Seriously, I dunno how to write him not OC because well, liking(loving) Tsuna is already OC for him right? But I'll try to make him not really OC okay? ;)

**Tsunayoshi-kun** = OMG I'm deeply moved by your thought of wanting to draw something for me!! It's okay if you're busy though. It's the thought that counts! Haha and oh, fluff? Well... not in this chapter, sorry. But next chapter, I promise! 0.o

**Rubymoon17** = thanks!! keep on reading! XD

**MizuiroSnow** = yup, I need this too.. sigh (curse the NS)

**CherryBlossom313** = well, you don't have to wait anymore because here comes the chapter!! MWAHAHAHA 8D

**H. Veldargone** = haha lol you'll continue to be *dokidoki* because there will be more!! And to cease your curiosity, national service in my country is like some kind of youth programme during the long 6 months break we have after the big exam we sat last year. It's main objective is to make friends as many as we can. Lol I don't need friends (really?), but I need you guys!! ;)

**MisikaChan** = Don't have to wait anymore, scroll down to read the story!! Haha lol

**Ihine** = Yup, Tsuna can cook!! Make me proud XD. Lol, Chrome taught him so well!

**SekhmetDaCat** = Of course I remember you!! ;) Well, I hope this story amuse you and yeah, Hibari's going to bite Tsuna to death! (evil smile)

**bb-s** = thanks for your support! XD Interesting turn out?? Lol, I hope it's gonna be more interesting! mwahahaha 8D

This chapter I dedicated to my reviewers!!

**And so, enjoy!!!**

* * *

As the door opened, Tsuna dodged just in time to see a flying tonfa zoomed past him and cracked the wall. The tonfa fell down with a clank sound.

"I've been waiting, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari stated coldly, his deep glare on Tsuna. Tsuna said nothing as he picked up the tonfa on the floor and approached Hibari. The room was spacious and Tsuna could only see white. Excellent for some bloody gruesome pictures he imagined it would be later on.

He stopped at a distance from Hibari. "What do you want to talk about?" His calm voice echoed.

Hibari smirked. "You know I've always wanted to fight you." He showed animosity when he spoke. Strangely, Tsuna noticed his dark eyes showed something else.

"I know, but you always good at restraining yourself from fighting me before. So why now?" Tsuna asked quietly.

"I did not restrain myself, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You were too cunning and always avoided fighting with me, which I found was too annoying." Hibari stated with a snarl.

"… Sometimes I feel a hint of concern from you, Hibari-san. Tell me, why're you feeling annoying now? Is it because of the kiss?" Tsuna asked boldly, his emotions were hidden well behind the serious-looking mask. Nevertheless, he almost broke it when he noticed Hibari's sudden flinch. _'So Hibari-san does respond like other people normally do.'_

"I've forgotten about it." Hibari stated with his cool composure. "And I don't answer questions, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

_'Looks like I hit the spot.'_ Tsuna mused amid the tensed pressure. _'Hibari-san's like this because of the kiss. I'm getting a shrewd idea that he's at his rebellious stage. So he's confused and started doing reckless things like fighting me.'_ He thought. _'Although Hibari-san's older than me, he can be very childish. How cute.'_

"Did you hear, Sawada Tsunayoshi? Prepare for everything that'll happen." Hibari said, smirking.

Tsuna nodded slightly. "Very well, then. Let's end here." He said, his aplomb was still unwavering.

They gazed at each other.

It all went fast. Hibari charged forward with a high speed ready to strike Tsuna but the smaller guy managed to dodge all the while throwing the tonfa he had held upward, at which Hibari caught it and charged once again. He managed to scratch Tsuna's cheek as Tsuna couldn't avoid the attack completely this time.

The battle paused.

Tsuna could feel his blood trickling down his cheek. _'Hibari-san's fast!'_

Hibari sneered. "Feel my wrath, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Then, he plunged forward and gave a swingeing blow at Tsuna. However, Tsuna blocked the blow and immediately activated his dying will flame. His Vongola VR gloves were covered with the immense flame with sky purity now, and so did his forehead. Tsuna's crimson gaze was returned by Hibari's blood lust glare.

Tsuna dived down for a low kick but Hibari evaded. Hibari made a quick strike on Tsuna's chest, which Tsuna barely dodged because of the close attack range thus it hit his ribs.

He coughed, at the same time avoiding Hibari's more powerful and rapid attacks. Tsuna can't do anything when facing a belligerent predator that attacked his prey relentlessly. Indeed, Tsuna thought in the middle of the intense fight, Hibari Kyouya is a true fighter.

"Where're you looking at, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari's cold voice drifted Tsuna away from his thoughts. Tsuna blocked another fierce blow from Hibari and gave a strong kick accompanied by the flame on Hibari's stomach. Hibari backed away, clutching his abdomen as he spat blood. Nevertheless, the man was still smirking, showing no pain whatsoever.

_'Internal pain doesn't affect him.'_ Tsuna thought, ready for a counter attack to repay Hibari's attacks just now.

Tsuna jumped forward for a strong blow but he was blocked by Hibari's tonfa. However, Tsuna's continuous strikes afterward made Hibari stepped back due to the force. Tsuna managed another kick on Hibari's ribs. Hibari smirked.

"That's how you do it. But you lack the intent to kill, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He stated thus hitting Tsuna with full force that sent the guy to the wall with a loud crash.

Tsuna's flame relented as he crouched on the floor, coughing blood. Panting, but his gaze still locked on Hibari. "I don't kill people, Hibari-san." He muttered quietly.

"Oh, really?" Hibari scoffed. "You're still saying that, after all this time?"

Tsuna glared at him, knowing what was coming. "Don't you dare…" He hissed warningly. "Don't you dare bring that up.."

"Are you that afraid, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari sneered as he continued, "Afraid, of remembering your first murder?"

"Shut up!!!" Tsuna roared. He looked livid, his face turned paler.

"Hngh." Hibari tittered. "Are you denying it? Three years ago, you – "

"NO!!!" Tsuna bellowed again. He looked scared, shivering like a child lost in a dark forest. "Don't you.. Don't you.." He chanted the same words over and over again as if it could soothe him.

"Interesting." Hibari uttered, he was overwhelmed with enthusiasm to make the small guy cowered in agony. He didn't know why, but maybe that way he could make Tsuna become more serious in the fight. Fighting with the intent to kill, the one thing Hibari had wanted for so long from the guy. A fair match.

"Three years ago," Hibari pressed on, smirking wickedly. "You killed a man." His smirk grew wider as Tsuna intended to cover his ears with his hands, trembling horrendously. "An innocent man, what's more." Hibari continued. "The elders gave you the wrong information and you ended up at the wrong place, at the wrong time."

"Please, Hibari-san… Stop. Stop!" Tsuna plead.

"How pathetic." Hibari said again. "Not just you got fooled by the elders until you decided to kill the man. Worst, you did it in front of his family."

At this, Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. His flame died instantly. The flashes of unwelcome memory came into his mind, one by one the pictures gathered to make a continuous film that Tsuna didn't wish to see. His stained gloves, Tsuna remembered. His gloves were smeared with blood. The blood belonged to the man he had killed. The dead man was in front of him, sprawling on the floor. Tsuna recalled earlier that man was begging him to spare his life. Saying that he was innocent and all, but Tsuna didn't believe him. He believed the elders more, that the man was dangerous and if he isn't killed the people in Italy would be in danger.

----

_That night, he approached the house quietly. The moon seemed to be lighting the way. The atmosphere was cool, the sky was clear. Tsuna shivered slightly at the cool breeze. "Why do I have to do this? Just because I'm the boss." He muttered half whining, glancing at the huge house in front of him._

_"Hibari-san, be careful." Tsuna told the guy beside him as they arrived at the front gate. _

"_You don't need to tell me that, herbivore." Hibari replied in annoyance._

_Tsuna chuckled nervously. "Well, because this man we're targeting might be strong. Plus, the house is guarded strictly by the guards." He muttered._

"_Here comes." Hibari warned as they noticed dark figures at the bushes nearby and bullets were fired rapidly at their directions._

"_Intruders!! Guards, two persons at the front gate!!" One of them shouted amid the noise._

_Tsuna and Hibari both took shelter from the intimidating bullets. "Sheesh, what a harsh welcome." Tsuna mumbled, wearing his gloves._

"_These are my preys. Herbivore, you go out of my sight." Hibari said maliciously as he took out his tonfas and jumped towards the rain of bullets._

"_What a harsh greeting from Hibari-san, too." Tsuna muttered in awe as he watched Hibari avoided all the bullets and beating those men half-to-death. "But I don't have the time to sit and watch. I've got more important work to do." So, he made his way to the entrance of the house without the others noticing._

"_Lucas Lavinni shouldn't be hard to find." Tsuna mumbled as he went past the living room and the kitchen. "According to the info, he's always in his study room." He made his way to the second floor and knocked down several guards. "Since guards are guarding this door, he should be in here." Tsuna mumbled again, frowning at the door. "He's strong, I should be careful." His grip tightened on the knob and slowly he pushed open the door._

"_W.. Who are you?!! What do you want?!!!" The man demanded in fear, crawling at the corner._

"_Lucas Lavinni." Tsuna remarked coldly. "You've done terrible things."_

"_No!! I've done nothing!!! Go away!"_

"_So, you're regretting now that you ever created those drugs?" Tsuna asked scornfully. "After you sold them to the underground dealers?"_

"_What're you talking about?!! I don't understand!!"_

_Tsuna growled in anger. "Is that all you want to say? I can't forgive you. You've killed hundreds of innocent people. And now you said you DON'T UNDERSTAND?" He said in menace, gloves ready to give their full power._

"_Please, spare me!!! Don't kill me!!" Lavinni cried, begging to him. Kneeling down to him._

_But Tsuna only turned away. "It's too late. I'll hand you to the Vindice." He muttered, making a swift hit at the man. The man screamed in pain as he fell on the floor, hissing and panting as his blood painted the carpet into some irregular pattern. Tsuna watched anxiously as the man suffered in agony. He knew the single hit won't kill the man. That man Lavinni, as told by the elders, was once a strong hitman. However, Tsuna felt something was off._

"_Something's wrong. He's not strong at all." Tsuna murmured in suspicion. He turned to look at Hibari who has suddenly appeared outside the balcony with blood on his shirt. "Hibari-san, you're finished?"_

"_It's not satisfying at all." Hibari stated with a frown. "You told me they're strong."_

_Tsuna grimaced. "Well, that's what the elders told me." He looked at the man who was still twitching, dying. Tsuna began to panic._

"_Who're you, actually?" Tsuna demanded, his voice slightly rose. But the man only looked at him with fear._

_"Looks like we've been fooled, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari stated in amused anger as he glanced at the desk, noticing some threatening letters directed to the man._

_Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. "What?" He hissed, looking at the papers contained threatening alphabets cut from some newspapers. A typical threatening letter. _

_"Let me guess, this herbivore had received these kind of letters and so he was frightened. He hired guards to keep him protected." Hibari stated, glancing at the shelves full of scientific books. "Looks like he's just a normal herbivore who works as a scientist."_

_Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. "This gotta be a joke!!" He blurted out, looking at the dying man. "Hey, Lavinni-san, hang on!!" He said desperately as he tried to touch the man. But the man, using his last energy maybe, jerked Tsuna's hands away._

_"Don't… touch me." Lavinni said with his glare on Tsuna, as he took his last breath. _

_Tsuna was stunned, the man was now lifeless. _

_---_

"No…" Tsuna moaned in pain as he remembered more. This time a little girl entered his mind. Yes, that cute girl and her elegant mother were there all the time. Tsuna didn't notice when they came, all he knew was that he heard the miserable scream and the cries.

---

_"No, daddy!!!" The little girl shrieked, running to her dead father but her mother pulled her away._

_"No, Rose. Your dad…" The mother sobbed. _

_Tsuna was frozen at the spot as he watched the two. Hibari was merely watching expressionless._

_The mother glared at Tsuna, hugging her crying daughter tightly. "You murderer!!! You killed my husband!" She bawled, tears falling harder. "Why'd you kill him?!! What's he done to you?!! Who're you?!!"_

_"I…" Tsuna found his voice was stuck. He never imagined this. The word 'murderer' struck him like lightning._

_"Let's go, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said, turning away from the little family. "Your work has finished here."_

_Tsuna followed Hibari as the guy jumped down from the balcony to the ground with ease. But before he could jump, he looked at the mother and daughter for the last time. His eyes stuck on the dead body of the husband and the father. He wanted to turn back the time, he wanted to save the man. He wanted to save the family._

_"You murderer!! Kill us, without him we've got nothing!!" The wife cried._

_Murderer…_

_"Daddy!!!"_

_"You can do that, can't you?!! You treat human's life like it's nothing!!!" _

_That's not it…_

_"Congratulations, Decimo. Your first murder, I believe?"_

_"You did a good job, Decimo. We were just testing you if you have the guts to kill."_

_"Don't worry, Decimo. That man was just a plain scientist who has no future. He wouldn't contribute much to the world even if he lives."_

_--- _

"Stop it…" Tsuna mumbled, his breathing was jumbled.

Hibari sighed, still smirking. "It's your one and only murder, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I was proud because I had to accompany you at that time, so I am the only person who watched the whole thing with my own eyes." He said smugly. "Of course, beside the little girl and the woman." He added.

Tsuna glared at him. "You're over the line, Hibari Kyouya. I told you to shut up." He stated threateningly. "Why…"

"It's amusing to see you like this." Hibari replied, sneering.

"Do… you want to kill me?"

Hibari rubbed off his bloody face with his hand. "I want to bite you to death."

The statement was enough to make Tsuna stood up, dropping his blood everywhere, to continue the fight. "You're going to regret for ever making me so angry like this." He said with suppressed rage, and suddenly his flames appeared again and this time they were blazing fiercely.

"I'm waiting." Hibari stated, his tonfas ready.

'_Hibari-san's very strong.'_ Tsuna thought. _'Since the last time I've seen him fighting, his strength has increased tremendously. How frightening.'_

The fight broke again.

--------

Reborn sipped his coffee currently in his room. A huge LCD monitor in front of him was attached with his laptop. The monitor was currently showing none other than Timoteo.

"So you're saying that the dreadful fight is finally taking place?" Timoteo spoke, his solemn face was visible. Apparently, he too was holding a cup of coffee. "Are you sure you don't want to see it?"

"I'm confident that no matter how strong Hibari has become, Tsuna still has the high chance to win the fight." Reborn said blithely.

"True, true." Timoteo replied, smiling. "I still remember my fight between my cloud. Until now, the scar he gave me remains the biggest scar on my body, along with other scars." He continued. "Nevertheless, you shouldn't be so sure, Reborn." He added, taking another sip from the cup.

Reborn stayed silent before he replied, "I've witnessed Tsuna's rapid development these past years. He had defeated enemies that I believe even Hibari can't defeat. I have high confidence in him."

Timoteo nodded but he still looked uncertain. "Then why do you seem slightly worried, Reborn? It's not like you at all."

True enough, Reborn had the expression he had once worn at the time when he realized Xanxus had put the Ninth in the Gola Mosca years ago. "It's because I know Tsuna very well." He muttered. "He's very stupid and naïve no matter how many times I told him to fight seriously, he'll still wouldn't. He's too soft for a fight with someone like Hibari."

A silence indulged the two for a moment before Timoteo broke out with a smile saying, "I'm afraid if Tsunayoshi-kun fights his 100%, he might kill his cloud guardian."

Reborn gave a deep thoughtful gaze. "That's better than him being killed."

------

"Arghh!!!" Tsuna groaned painfully as the tonfas made contact with his abdomen again sending him crashing to the already blood tainted wall. It's not just Tsuna's blood painted on it, Hibari's also smeared the wall.

"Slowing down?" Hibari scoffed, he was in a bloody state as Tsuna was.

"It's just you getting wilder." Tsuna replied stiffly as he took another stance. His flames were still blazing brightly and fiercely. He completely ignored the pain his body had felt.

"Why, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You're getting weaker." Hibari stated, growling in annoyance. This was not the Sawada Tsunayoshi he wanted to see.

"I believe I can defeat you even if I use half of my power." Tsuna replied firmly, which made Hibari scowled.

"Not 'defeat', Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's 'kill'." He said. "If you don't, I'll bite you to death."

"You wouldn't." Tsuna muttered. "You won't!!!" He charged forward and gave a strong blow at Hibari who didn't dodge, merely enjoyed the taste of his own blood.

"You're a fine prey who always stands up after falling before me, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari stated while launching himself towards Tsuna for a ferocious strike. Tsuna scowled, dodging with ease now after finally catching up with Hibari's speed.

"I'm not a prey." He said tersely. "I'm your comrade, your friend." Tsuna added bitterly as he evaded another attack.

It was Hibari's turn to scowl. "You're neither a friend nor a comrade. I don't have one."

"You don't?" Tsuna repeated in exasperation. He punched Hibari on the stomach, causing the guy to spit out blood once more. However Hibari got his revenge as his tonfa hit Tsuna's head.

Tsuna plummeted at the side, feeling his skull could be broken if he didn't dodge two centimetres away in time to avoid the tonfa hitting a crucial spot on his head.

"Are you defying me?" Hibari threatened.

"No." Tsuna replied, trying to stand straight. "The thing is, Hibari-san, if I'm neither your friend nor comrade, and certainly neither am I a prey or herbivore, then who am I to you?" Tsuna demanded still in his composure even though he knew he can't last any minute now. The blow on his head was really severe, he felt like he has some kind of concussion.

Tsuna noticed Hibari's uncertain gaze when the man replied, "You're just a mere useless being."

Tsuna stared. "Don't lie, Hibari-san. I can see through you." He said as he did a feint kick on Hibari's chest but instead he pushed the man hard against the wall, his fingers on Hibari's throat. The tonfas fell on the floor with a thud as Tsuna deflected Hibari's feral resistance. Hibari glared down at Tsuna and Tsuna returned him with a deep gaze.

At last, Tsuna's deft act and his wide experiences in fighting have locked Hibari on the wall.

"Tell me, Hibari-san. Who am I to you?" Tsuna sounded fierce and impatient now, he was already feeling dizzy but his fingers still clenched threateningly on Hibari's throat.

Hibari had a blank look on his bloody face. Certainly, he had been questioning that to himself ever since he kissed the small guy. But to no avail, he never got the right answer. Who's Sawada Tsunayoshi to him?

Seeing Hibari's confused look, Tsuna softened his grips slightly. His flames slowly disappeared and he looked pale. He has never encountered this part of Hibari before, the Hibari who was looking very vulnerable right now. "Why're you looking like that, Hibari-san?" He asked quietly.

"I…" Hibari whispered. Then, he smirked.

All of a sudden, Hibari made a move which somehow turned the table. Tsuna was pinned on the wall with Hibari leaning against him. Tsuna's eyes widened and his body felt numb. Hibari continued to smirk triumphantly. "You shouldn't show a soft spot when fighting a foe." He said.

Tsuna went paler, his head was spinning wildly now as he struggled to keep his consciousness. _'This is the end.'_ He thought helplessly. _'I went too soft on this fight, until the very end. I can barely open my eyes now.'_ Tsuna looked disappointed. _'Even though he managed to sink me into this fight, to fight him seriously. But I've… lost to Hibari-san.'_ Losing to Hibari meant he had lost the gamble to win the man's loyalty. His cloud guardian will be drifting away from the path Tsuna had intended to take him. Hibari would… stray like a cloud, and would never come back again.

But before that, Tsuna still needed to correct something while he's still awake.

Slowly and shakily, he reached Hibari's cheek with his slender fingers and stroked it gently. He noticed Hibari's sudden flinch at the contact. Tsuna smiled bitterly. "You're not a foe, Hibari-san. You're my important person…" He muttered, continuing to caress the man's cheek. "After… that time, you were always by my side. Hearing me out, listening to me." He murmured, recalling the words Hibari had spat at him after he spent a few nights torturing himself in the trauma of his first murder.

_"Stand up, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said. "You're not a man who will stay weak forever, or have I thinking too highly of you?" He continued. "You're not a herbivore anymore. So act more like a man, or I really have to bite you to death."_

Tsuna felt Hibari loosened his grip. "I don't know who you are." The man said, for the first time ever Tsuna heard an honest and sincere reply coming from him.

Tsuna smiled genuinely which made Hibari's eyes widened slightly. "Then Hibari-san, stay by my side to find out the answer." Tsuna's soft and gentle voice echoed. It was not a command, not an order either. It was simply a plea, and Hibari was melted by it.

Slowly, Tsuna's body drooped on Hibari as he closed his eyes. "Now it's my turn…" Tsuna murmured. "To sleep.. on you." And with that said, he fell unconscious.

Hibari held Tsuna firmly with his hands, looking unsure of what had happened. Then, his lips curved upwards. "You're very strange in a weird way, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He muttered.

"Maybe… I will stay here." He said in amusement as he was sure he could see Tsuna's smile although the guy was already knocked off.

'_Hibari-san.. You're really the one I needed the most. You're my pillar of support, and I'm happy to be one for you. We complimented each other, whether we notice it or not… Please, stay by my side.'_

* * *

Yes, I've been wanting to do this!! 2 stories in 1 chapter!! The fight scene and Tsuna's past!! XD

And, well I'm sorry if the fight scene disappoint you.. it's the best I can do. 0_o

So tired, geez.... can I take a break now? I can?? Really?? I won't have to update for a while?? Yay thank you!! (self-questioning and self-answering) XD

**Gokudera = Review or I'll stuff my dynamites in your mouths for insulting TENTH!!!!!!!**

Please forgive his rudeness.. really, but what he said is true, though. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Yay an update!!

As usual, thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading this story up until now!! Really appreciate it. (^_^)

Just letting you know, I've changed my pen nickname for some personal reasons.. Oh well.

Enjoy!

* * *

Tsuna snuggled comfortably into the warmth, he had already woken up but it was so hard for him to leave the spot. His eyes were still shut tightly, he still wanted to sleep more. He brought himself closer to the warmth at his side.

"Hrmm.." He murmured in contented feeling, suddenly his hand touched something soft and silky. Tsuna opened his eyes, squinted to focus on what he was touching. "Hair..?" He muttered. Indeed, it was black hair that he was currently rustling. He looked further down to see a sleeping face of Hibari. "It's Hibari-san…" He muttered sleepily as he closed his eyes again preparing to sleep once more.

Tsuna scooted closer to Hibari, wanted to feel more of the warmth Hibari emitted, usually the guy has a cold and murderous aura around him. But this time it was warm and comforting, and Tsuna couldn't resist it as he snuggled at Hibari's bare chest. This is the cosiest thing he has ever…

"Had?" Tsuna immediately snapped his eyes open. Noticing Hibari, he mouthed a _'Hiee??!!'_ and quickly moved to form a distance. Thankfully he didn't make a sound or he didn't fall down from the bed, or else he would wake Hibari up. _'H.. How come Hibari-san's in my bed?!!'_ He wondered, continued to stare at the… irresistible looking Hibari Kyouya. He felt his face heated up just by looking at the half-naked sleeping guy, but the weird thoughts were shoved away as he noticed heavy bandages all around Hibari's abdomen.

Not only the abdomen, Hibari's limbs were also covered in bruises and scratches. He looked badly injured and tired, too. Tsuna's face faltered with emotions. _'I did all those to him…'_ He thought.

He flinched as suddenly his head throbbed painfully. He touched the part where it was painful the most only to find his head was wrapped in bandage. Sighing as the pain has subsided a little, Tsuna checked his whole body for more injuries and bruises. Like his head, his chest was also bandaged. _'Ughh, what gruesome pain. Hibari-san was really fighting.'_ He grimaced at the thought.

"Idiot Tsuna, took you long enough to end the fight." Tsuna turned his head as he heard Reborn's voice. The kid was sitting at the couch, apparently watching some silent movie on the TV.

"Reborn, you scared me." Tsuna muttered, trying to stand up but the pain on his chest was unbearable. He hissed.

"Gokudera has prepared you a wheelchair." Reborn stated, smirking.

Tsuna looked at his side, where a wheelchair was neatly folded. A gush of relief he felt as he slowly seated himself on the wheelchair.

"Hibari carried you all the way here after you fainted even though he got beaten up badly." Reborn said again.

"Really?" Tsuna exclaimed brightly. He didn't know why he should be happy with that, though. Cursed his unstable hormones.

He approached Reborn. "Come on, Reborn. Let Hibari-san rests. Let's talk outside." He suggested. Reborn leaped on the wheelchair's armrest as Tsuna made his way to the door.

---

"So idiot Tsuna, from the way it looks I think you've lost in the fight." Reborn said. They were now in the living room.

"Yeah, I know." Tsuna replied vaguely. "I almost win, though. But Hibari-san managed to fool me at the last minute. He turned the table just like that." He continued, frowning a bit.

Reborn smirked. "No excuses if you lose a fight. You lost, it's a fact."

"Why're you looking so happy when I've lost?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Because even though you lost, Hibari looks like he doesn't want to leave you."

"Doesn't want to leave me..? Well…" Tsuna's voice trailed away, remembering the guy who was still sleeping in his room. "Yeah, that's right! Why is he sleeping in my room?!!" He demanded, his face reddened.

Reborn stared at him as he replied, "Just because."

"Wha-? What kind of an answer was that?" Tsuna muttered looking displeased.

"More importantly Tsuna, you've passed the test." Reborn pressed on. "Although you lost the fight, but you've won the gamble."

Tsuna gaped at him for a second, before the words sank in. "Yeah, I did.." He said, his face slowly turned to a smile. "I did it! Hibari-san won't leave me!" He continued fervently.

"No need to be so excited, idiot Tsuna." Reborn stated with a smirk. "You barely passed it."

Scowling slightly, Tsuna said, "At least, luck is on my side this time." _'True enough.'_ He mused. _'It's over with Hibari-san on my side.'_

Then, Gokudera and Yamamoto appeared in the living room.

"Tenth!! You're here!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"We went to your room but only Hibari was there." Yamamoto added. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm okay. Although I'm not sure my head is fine, though. It hurts a lot." Tsuna muttered, rubbing his head gingerly.

The two guardians rushed at his side. "The doctor told us that you need to rest properly, Tsuna. You can't move restlessly yet." Yamamoto said, looking concerned.

"That damn bastard, I'll never forgive him for hurting Tenth!"

Tsuna laughed awkwardly. "It's all right, guys. Hibari-san's not at fault. It's… some kind of a fate that we had to fight." He muttered. _'Yeah right.'_ He thought inwardly.

"Reborn had told us about it. Its okay, Tsuna. We understand." Yamamoto replied gently.

Tsuna nodded, smiling brightly.

"Right now what's important for you is to have a nice rest for a few days, Tenth. The doctor strictly told us that your head needs a lot of attention." Gokudera explain attentively.

"Rest, eh? Can I really??" Tsuna asked back cheerfully.

Yamamoto chuckled. "Of course! Don't worry, Tsuna. We'll handle your works. We already discussed among ourselves about it."

"Woah, a rest!! I've never really had a rest lately! I have to thank Hibari-san for this." Tsuna said, grinning at the thought of having an unexpected rest for a few days.

"Idiot Tsuna, I've already planned something for you. In fact, I'll be the one looking after you for the next days." Reborn said, smirking as Tsuna looked crestfallen.

"Oh, really? I'll be looking forward to it." Tsuna replied, only rolling his eyes.

"Now, now, Tsuna. You should go back to your room and rest." Yamamoto continued as he pushed the wheelchair gently.

"Yeah, I should wake that bastard. He's really not ashamed of himself, sleeping in Tenth's room like that!!" Gokudera scowled.

'_Oh yeah.'_ Tsuna thought. _'Hibari-san's still in my room.'_ "Its… Its okay, Gokudera. He must be really tired after all that."

"How can it be okay, Tenth? You're so kind to him!!" Gokudera replied stubbornly.

"I don't see the problem, Gokudera. The bed is large, Tsuna and Hibari can sleep together right?" Yamamoto said.

"Y.. Yeah." Tsuna nodded. _'Somehow.'_

"But..!!" Gokudera was cut off by Reborn. "Why not? You and Yamamoto sleep in one bed, too." Reborn said indifferently as he walked past them.

Gokudera's face turned to brilliant shades of red at the remark while Yamamoto just laughed.

"You guys are really..?" Tsuna asked, gaping at them as his face slightly reddened.

"No, Tenth!!" Gokudera denied profusely.

"Sometimes when we feel like sleeping together, we would." Yamamoto answered honestly. "Right, Hayato?"

"Why're you saying that to Tenth?!! You're so sly, you baseball freak!!"

"It's the truth." Yamamoto said, grinning.

Tsuna sighed. He really didn't want to hear those kinds of talks. "Guys, just leave me here. I can go to my room by myself." He said.

"Alright, then. I'll bring your food later." Yamamoto replied, still laughing happily at Gokudera's blushing face.

----

As Tsuna entered his room, he noticed Hibari was still sleeping. So he carefully and quietly approached the bed and crawled in, leaving his wheelchair aside. He wanted to take one last look at Hibari's sleeping figure, only to be shocked as Hibari's eyes suddenly snapped open and stared at him.

"Hibari-san!!!" Tsuna exclaimed, due to the shock he almost fell from the bed if Hibari didn't manage to pull him back in time.

"What are you doing, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked in amusement, watching Tsuna who was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"I was just shocked to see you awake! You surprised me!" Tsuna squeaked, his tone sounded a bit high than usual.

Hibari glared at him, which made Tsuna gulped. _'Did I say something wrong?'_

"Don't be so noisy." Hibari stated with a yawn as he rested his head back on the pillow.

"Al.. Alright." Tsuna said quietly, fidgeting as he lied on the bed preparing to sleep. However, his head was so full of thoughts that he kept awake. Truthfully, he was nervous with Hibari being on his side. _'This is so awkward..'_ He mused. _'I'm too afraid to ask him what he's doing in my bed.'_

He glanced at Hibari who was currently yawning. _'He looks sleepy..'_

"What is it?" Hibari's sudden voice made Tsuna flinched.

"W.. What?"

"I ask you, what is it?" Hibari repeated impatiently.

"Nothing?" Tsuna replied uncertainly.

Hibari glared at him lightly as he continued indolently, "You look like you want to ask something."

Tsuna blinked. "R.. Really?"

The glare Hibari gave him made him chuckled nervously.

"I'm just wondering… where's Hibird?" Tsuna blurted out one of his random questions.

A short silence before Hibari replied indifferently, "In Hawaii."

"Hawaii??" Tsuna muttered. "Wait, that's where my parents currently are staying." He added thoughtfully. Indeed, even after he called his dad to inform that the yakuza gang has been eliminated by Hibari, his dad was still reluctant to come back home. Iemitsu and Nana still wanted to spend their time together there, Tsuna didn't know for how long.

"Yes." Hibari replied shortly. "Hibird has taken a liking towards your mother, Sawada Tsunayoshi. And so, he followed your parents there." He continued.

"I… I see." Tsuna said in surprise, chortling. He didn't know about that. "At least my mom has a company there besides my dad."

Another silence, but this silence was not as awkward as before. Tsuna enjoyed staring at the ceiling, and Hibari was closing his eyes but Tsuna knew the guy was still awake.

"Hibari-san?"

Hibari grunted in reply.

"Thanks for… what you did to the yakuza before." Tsuna muttered softly. He almost forgot about the incident, too many things occupied his life recently.

"It's my job." Hibari said.

Tsuna smiled. "You did a good job. I know I can rely on you!"

Hibari opened his eyes as he said softly, "And about the kiss…"

Suddenly, Tsuna blushed. _'Why is he suddenly talking about that?!!'_ "Ah, please… please forget that." He stuttered. Hibari turned and looked at him, which made Tsuna blushed more at the close distance between them.

"You told me to forget…" Hibari said slowly. "But you're blushing."

Tsuna glared at him, trying to cease his blush. _'Really, what's with Hibari-san? Suddenly he talks too much!'_

Hibari closed his eyes again. "I kissed you that time probably because you were too noisy." He said bluntly.

"N.. Noisy??" Tsuna repeated incredulously. "I'm not!!!"

"There you go again, being noisy." Hibari stated in annoyance. "I told you not to make any noise if you want to stay here." He continued, yawning.

Tsuna looked like he wanted to slap Hibari on the face. "This is my room anyway! But I'm sorry if I make so much noise." He said sarcastically and covered his face with the blanket. "I'm going to sleep!!" He added.

The sweet and peaceful conversation ended just like that, in less than five minutes. Certainly, Tsuna's attempt to get closer to Hibari in his bed has failed as well, after all he thought they were closer than before especially after the eventful fight.

'_Hmph, he always makes me angry.,'_ Tsuna thought in annoyance, feeling that he should get some sleep rather than having to think about Hibari.

But after a while, Tsuna still can't get himself to sleep. He wondered if he should go to the kitchen and get some food, although Yamamoto has promised him to bring his lunch to his room but he cannot wait any longer. He felt his stomach was going to grumble loudly and he had the shrewd idea that it gonna wakes Hibari up.

'_The last thing I want is for him to wake up.'_ Tsuna sighed, feeling he should go to the kitchen after all. However, just before he wanted to move, he heard Hibari's low voice.

"I'm sorry."

Tsuna's eyes widened. _'Hibari-san?'_ He stayed still in the bed, his face was still covered by the blanket.

'_He must think I'm sleeping.'_ Tsuna pondered. _'But what does he mean by sorry?'_

He continued for the other man to speak further, but it was all silence. Tsuna frowned. _'That's all he wanted to say? That he's sorry?'_

Feeling unable to wait any longer, Tsuna pulled the blanket away and looked at Hibari. "Hibari-san?"

Hibari was a bit surprised though he didn't show it on his face as Tsuna rolled closer to him. Lying on his stomach with his head rested on his hands, Tsuna stared intently at him.

"What do you want?" Hibari asked with a scowl.

"What do you mean, 'I'm sorry'?" Tsuna asked curiously.

Hibari looked at him with a glare. "That's all I meant." He replied tersely.

"You're lying." Tsuna said in accused tone. "Why're you apologizing to me for?" He demanded.

"Why're you asking so much?" Hibari asked, now slightly irritated. "I'm not answering." He added with a scowl.

Tsuna pulled a face. "Fine, then. I'm just gonna stay like this until you say something." He said, so he stared at the older man.

"Move away." Hibari growled, he felt uneasy. Well, who couldn't resist Tsuna's big hazel eyes?

Tsuna shook his head and continued to stare at Hibari. _'I don't care if I'm being childish or not.'_ He thought. _'If I make puppy eyes he will give in. Huh, everyone knows he likes cute animals. Well, I'm not an animal but it's the same thing anyway.'_

"You want me to bite you to death?" Hibari threatened coldly.

"Try me!" Tsuna replied stubbornly. He continued to stare. _'This could be long. But…'_ His eyes darted from Hibari's dark eyes, to his nose, his cheeks (he wanted to pinch them badly), his lips…

Suddenly Tsuna blushed and looked away. _'What the?!! Why am I blushing over him?!'_ Only God knew Hibari was currently thinking the same way as Tsuna did when he stared at the younger man's lips. But Hibari can handle his feelings better than Tsuna, though.

"You're.." The older man started, looking straight into the pair of hazel eyes. His dark eyes never wavered.

Instead, Tsuna felt his face burning up when Hibari kept staring at him. "What?" He asked, trying to hide his red face by looking away.

Hibari smirked. "You lost."

An imaginary rock fell on Tsuna. _'What?!!' _He thought furiously. _'Does he think this is some kind of a staring contest?!!' _

"Don't play around with me, Hibari-san!" Tsuna hissed like a pouting cat as he attempted to punch the latter, only to have Hibari caught his wrist.

"Don't raise your voice at me, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari didn't sound threatening, he merely teased the boy.

Tsuna growled in annoyance, trying to pull his hand away but Hibari's grip was way too powerful for Tsuna-not-in-Vongola-mode.

"Weak. As usual." Hibari scoffed, sighing making Tsuna glared at him.

"Tenth, sorry for the wait." Gokudera entered with a tray full of food. "Here's your… What the?!!" He almost slipped the tray as he saw his Tenth and Hibari in a very close distance.

"Oh, Gokudera." Tsuna turned away from Hibari and looked at Gokudera.

"Tenth!! W.. What're you.. doing?" Gokudera asked in horror, his face slightly red having a shrewd thought at what his Tenth was doing with that guy.

Tsuna was bewildered. "What am I doing?"

"You… him..!! You two..!!" Gokudera stuttered.

"Oh, we were just talking." Tsuna said, oblivious to what Gokudera meant. "And arguing." He added darkly, scowling at Hibari.

"No, I mean.. you're too close to him!!!" Gokudera stated, looking shock.

Tsuna frowned. "Gokudera, are you okay? You look like you're having a fever. Why is your face so red?"

"I'm okay.. but-" Gokudera noticed Hibari's smirk. Well, that guy surely knew at what he was trying to say. "Arghh, you bastard!!!" He yelled furiously. "Don't get too close to Tenth, pervert!!!"

"Pervert?" Tsuna repeated in amusement. "Who're you talking about, Gokudera?"

"Hurry up and give me the food, Gokudera Hayato." Hibari remarked coolly.

"Bastard, this is Tenth's food!!! You go and get your food yourself!!"

"Its okay, Gokudera. Hibari-san can share with me." Tsuna said as he grabbed the tray to him, looking eager to eat. Well, you can't blame his noisy stomach.

Gokudera glared at the smirking Hibari and thought furiously, _'I won't let you do whatever you want, perverted bastard!!'_

* * *

Short? Haha, at least I updated. XD

This chapter is mainly 1827.. I dunno if it's fluffy or not, but it's so damn hard to write fluff!!! Especially when I have to take into account not to make them OC so much!!

Really, it's kinda hard to imagine Hibari being all fluffy with Tsuna..

Oh well, review and tell me your opinions! :D

**Mukuro : Oya, shouldn't you click at the button 'review' before closing this window? Or else, I'll sink you into my illusions. Kufufu...**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry for the reeaalllllllyyyyyyy late update!!!!!!!!! Been very busy and I've been falling ill quite frequently now.. Oh well. (shrugs)

But guess what?? I'm postponing my NS!!!!! XD Due to my health, I've been excused from going to NS today BUT!! I still have to go for it, just that I dunno when I'll be going. Definitely not until June. So CHEERS!!

Originally I'm planning to update yesterday but I was kinda forgot. Honest statement here. Lolz

And thanks for waiting patiently for the update!! Thanks for the sweet reviews too! The reviews really made me wanna update regularly! :) And I'm so glad you like the so-called fluffy 1827 in the previous chapter!! I'll never forget you guys in my whole life!!!! Mwahahaha!!

Thanks for reading!! And yeah, I was kinda forgot about the progress of the story.. Need to reread the previous chapters before I can write this one. Sheesh..

Disclaimer : I'm just a fan. KHR is not mine.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

That morning, Tsuna woke up as usual. Although he was a bit freaked out as to why Hibari was sleeping in the same bed, quickly he recalled the previous fight and all the talking they both had last night. Tsuna supressed a sigh and smiled. Looking at Hibari, he knew the man was exhausted and tired. Tsuna just couldn't be angry or furious at him for sleeping in his room.

"Hibari-san..." Tsuna murmured gently, trying to wake him up. He tried again, but suddenly a sharp blow landed on his injured head. So he screamed on top of his lung. "OUCH!!!"

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted simply, after giving the deadly kick he rested himself on the bed. "Had a good sleep?"

"Reborn!!!!!" Tsuna hissed painfully rubbing his head. "Yeah, I had a good sleep. I only had a bad wake up call." He continued sarcastically, glowering at Reborn who smirked.

"Do you think you're the only one?" The husky sleepy voice made Tsuna jerked up. At the side, Hibari looked irritated. "I told you don't be too noisy, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna gulped. "Not me!!! It's him!" He replied in panic, pointing at Reborn.

Hibari looked at them, frowning. "Do I have to bite you two to death?"

"That'll be good." Reborn responded with a sneer as he jumped from the bed and landed on the floor. "Idiot Tsuna, I leave the rest to you." So he retreated from the room.

The ashen looking Tsuna turned paler when he heard Hibari's cold remark.

"I'll bite you to death for disturbing my sleep."

And thus, the whole mansion was woken up by a scream from the dear Decimo.

-------

"Boss, don't forget your sweater. It's cold outside." Chrome told him, folding the sweater neatly and gave it to him.

"Thanks, Chrome." Tsuna exclaimed appreciatively.

"Hurry up, idiot Tsuna." Reborn called out. He was already seated in the limousine, looking bored.

"Well Hibari-san, we should go now." Tsuna said to Hibari, who nodded and pushed the wheelchair towards the limousine. But Gokudera stopped them.

"Gokudera?"

"Tenth, I don't approve of letting this bastard to go together with you!!! After all he did to you!" Gokudera ranted with a scowl. "Plus, he even dared to beat you this very morning, Tenth!!! If I didn't rush to your room, who knows what this perverted guy might do to you!!!" He continued hysterically.

Tsuna sighed. _'This again…'_ He thought. "Its okay, Gokudera. Reborn's coming with us too, you shouldn't worry that much."

"But – "

"Do you need some beating, Gokudera Hayato?" Hibari threatened coldly.

"You bastard!!!" Gokudera took out his trademark weapon only to be stopped by Yamamoto.

"Come on, Gokudera. You can't expect Tsuna to push his wheelchair alone without someone's help. You should relax a bit." Yamamoto said with a grin.

"How can I?!! He's going out with Tenth when we got stuck doing all those paper works!!" Gokudera replied furiously.

_'Huh, now you're sounding more like me.'_ Tsuna mused, smirking. Then he made his puppy eyes. Oh yeah, he was really good at this. "So Gokudera, you're saying you don't like doing my works? I'm really sorry to burden you with such useless stuff." He said with innocent pitiful face.

Gokudera flushed. "N.. No, Tenth!! You misunderstood, Tenth!! I apologize for my words. Certainly, I really love doing your works!"

"Really?" Tsuna turned bright. "Thank you!"

"Have a safe trip, Tsuna. To wherever Reborn takes you to." Yamamoto said, grinning as Tsuna grimaced.

"Thanks, Yamamoto. I really need that kind of luck right now. Who knows what that kid is planning for me." Tsuna muttered worriedly.

"Kufufu, don't worry, Vongola." Mukuro interrupted. "You will be safe with your cloud guardian, I assume." He continued, smiling eerily at Hibari who was sneering.

"Make your wish." Hibari scoffed as he continued to push the wheelchair towards the limousine. The guardians only looked from behind, wishing the safety of their boss.

--

"Well, don't exaggerate too much. I don't intend on taking you to your grave, idiot Tsuna." Reborn said, smirking. They were now on the way to wherever Reborn wanted to take them to.

Tsuna frowned. "Then where're we going? You haven't told us anything!"

"Just some sight-seeing."

"Sight-seeing?" Tsuna repeated suspiciously. _"Sight-seeing?"_

"Yes. Now, no questions. I'm going to sleep for a while." Reborn said, so he pulled on his blanket (don't know where he got that from) and after a while Tsuna could see a bubble came out from the kid's nose.

Tsuna groaned. "He always does that."

"I want some peace and quiet, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said as he closed his eyes, wanting to sleep.

_'Not Hibari-san, too!'_ Tsuna thought, sighing.

--

"Here we are." Reborn stated as they arrived at the place.

Tsuna gaped. "This is…" He looked around. The place was actually a stadium and they were currently at the huge parking lot. The stadium was, to say the least, the most attractive building compared to its neighbours. It didn't look like some old classic buildings like most of the buildings in Italy were, it was so bright and outstanding. And new, too.

"Colourful." Hibari commented aloofly.

Tsuna laughed. "True indeed."

"Good morning, Sawada, Hibari." A voice greeted them and they turned to look at Musashi who was approaching them.

"Oh, Musashi-san!" Tsuna exclaimed happily. "Nice to see you again!"

Musashi smiled. "Me too. Although you look like you just came out from a shark's mouth." He muttered looking at the guy on the wheelchair, noticing Hibari was just as in bad condition as Tsuna with bandages all around.

Tsuna chuckled. "Well, it isn't as bad as you think." He replied.

"Reborn called us that you would like to visit the newly built stadium today." Musashi turned to look at the kid beside Tsuna.

"Ciaossu." Reborn gave his trademark greeting. "We are exhilarated to be given the tour around."

"Certainly." Musashi replied. "Let's go and meet Hiruma, first."

"Ya~ha!!!" Hiruma exclaimed. "You look really well today!" He said mockingly.

"Yeah, thank you." Tsuna replied, rolling his eyes. "You look happy. Satisfied with your business here?"

"Money is rolling to me that I can't fit them in my pockets anymore!!" Hiruma said, laughing maniacally.

"Idiot Tsuna, you and Hibari take your time outside." Reborn told them. "I want to discuss something with Hiruma." He added, smirking. Hiruma simpered.

"Okay." Tsuna replied curiously. _'Although I'm very interested, but I shouldn't pry into Reborn's secretive business.'_ So, he wheeled out with Hibari.

"They really did it, huh." Tsuna muttered, impressed as he stroll along the corridor. "Let's go check out the field!!! I'm gonna throw some balls!"

Hibari snorted. "Do I have to remind you that you're in a wheelchair right now? You can't even stand up properly."

_'And whose fault is that?'_ Tsuna thought, glaring slightly at Hibari. "Anyway, I still want to play." He said stubbornly.

"You can't even play sports." Hibari stated tediously. "Do I have to even remind you about that, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He scoffed.

"Don't make fun of me!" Tsuna hissed in annoyance. "You don't know how much I've improved these past years!"

Hibari smirked. "Wao, I don't know you show some enthusiasm in sports." He said in amusement. "We'll see about that."

_'Great. Somehow I think he's simply playing with me.'_ Tsuna mused, blushing slightly. _'But… I guess it's okay if it's Hibari-san.'_

Tsuna's eyes widened in excitement, the whole field was lying in front of him. "I've never set foot in amefuto's field before!" He exclaimed. Then, he saw some familiar men at the corner practicing. "Oh look there, Hibari-san! There they are!"

"Ah, it's mafia-sama!!!" Sena blurted out, noticing the two approaching them.

All of them stopped practicing. "Geez Sena, you don't call him 'mafia-sama'. It's Tsuna!!!" Suzuna said, happily walking towards them.

"Hello!!" Tsuna greeted cheerfully. "Sorry to bother you practicing." He added guiltily.

"It's okay to the MAX!!! The practice's almost over, anyway." Monta replied, shaking hands with Tsuna and Hibari (ignoring that Hibari cast a distasteful glare at him).

"Hiruma had told us that you'd come." Shin said, picking the balls and kept them away.

"Ah wait, Shin-san. I would like to try throwing some balls if you don't mind." Tsuna said hopefully.

"Sure." Shin replied, smiling a bit. "Here, throw it to Sena and Sena'll score a touchdown." He continued, throwing a ball at Tsuna who barely caught it. "And I'll stop him with my special technique, Trident Tackle." He added as an afterthought.

Tsuna's eyes gleamed brightly. "Okay!"

"No need to be happy. You only get to throw it." Hibari muttered.

"I'll be stopped for sure by Shin. This will be painful.." Sena groaned as Suzuna patted him pitifully.

"Here goes!!!" Tsuna said seriously, throwing the ball at Sena. Or at least, making an attempt to throw the ball at the right direction. Well he did, but the ball didn't get to reach even half of the distance.

They all blinked.

"What the…" Tsuna muttered, feeling embarrassed as all of them looked at him.

Hibari snickered. "Looks like you really don't have the talent in sports." He said, smirking.

Tsuna's face reddened. "It's because Sena-san is too far!!!" He replied defensively.

"Well, that's a reason. But…" Suzuna picked the ball and from Tsuna's side, she threw the ball and Sena grabbed it easily. "See? Even I can do it." She said bluntly at the awestruck-looking Tsuna.

"And you're supposed to be a mafia." Monta mumbled.

"How does being a mafia get anything to do with sports, anyway?" Tsuna snapped back, feeling his pride and dignity (if he has one) shattered in the second.

"Its okay, mafia-sama. I was once like that too." Sena said, recalling his schooldays during the time Hiruma recruited him as a secretary for the club. "I was bad at first."

"And now you've become one of the strongest NFL players." Shin remarked slightly proud of the small guy.

Sena chuckled. "You too, Shin. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been here at all." He said.

"Not again, being all modest even with your lover." Suzuna muttered, sneering.

Hearing this, Tsuna choked several times. "Wait, what?" He asked warily.

"Oops." Suzuna covered her mouth with her hands. "I shouldn't say that."

Tsuna looked at Sena who was sweat-dropping, face's red at the same time. Shin looked expressionless as ever, though.

"You guys are..?" Tsuna narrowed his eyes.

"Well.." Sena laughed nervously. "We're not supposed to tell this to public. But we're…"

Shin looked at him. "We're lovers." He finished it for Sena.

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock as he, forgetting that he shouldn't stand up due to the so-called breaking news, did stand on his feet only to fall at the side of his wheelchair. Thankfully Hibari managed to grab him from tumbling to the ground.

"He looks upset." Sena muttered, amused. He never got to see this kind of reaction before. The first time hearing the news, Suzuna only shrugged saying that she knew it from the start, while Monta doing his pose shouting 'I'm jealous to the max!' and Mamori only smiled in encouragement.

"Shocking news. Who would've imagined the two nemesis end up liking each other?" Monta said, rolling his eyes as he munched on some bananas.

"Ah, sorry about that." Sena mumbled guiltily, still blushing. "It's just that Shin has been taking care of me a lot and so…" His voice trailed away.

"Sena is the only one who would stay by my side. The others are always avoiding me." Shin said truthfully.

"It's because you're stiff and you're not funny. All girls want someone cool." Suzuna said pointedly. "But I guess you two still make a good couple."

"T… Thanks." Sena muttered bashfully.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, are you okay?" Hibari asked as Tsuna regained his consciousness.

"I'm fine." He replied, rubbing his head gingerly. "It's the second shocking news I received for these past weeks." He added, sighing. _'After Yamamoto and Gokudera. God, is female population decreasing nowadays?'_

"So Tsu-chan, don't tell this secret to anyone, okay? We don't wanna have them react like what you did just now." Suzuna told him seriously.

Tsuna nodded. "I'll keep the secret. Hibari-san will, too." He said assuredly. _'This girl, from Sawada to Tsuna and now Tsu-chan..?'_

After saying goodbye and all, Tsuna and Hibari left the field with mixed feelings. They decided to wait for Reborn at the limousine.

"They're so unpredictable." Tsuna sighed, looking at Hibari. "But you didn't look shocked at all."

"Because it doesn't concern me." Hibari replied indifferently. "Plus, I'm used to it."

"So you're also a homo – !!"

"I'm not, and don't you dare having dirty thoughts about me, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari cut off with intimidating look.

"I'm just joking." Tsuna mumbled.

"Hmph." Hibari turned away. "I do not accept that kind of jokes." He said, looking outside the window in a bored way.

Tsuna watched him. _'Hibari-san's very obstinate.'_ He mused. _'Unpredictable, and unruly too. He's always resolute in everything he does that sometimes I feel like actually I'm the one depending on him.'_ He stared at the solid figure of the man, at how smartly and formally the man behaved. His hands folded and his head still directed at outside the window, seeming too immersed in his thoughts. Hibari never bowed to others, only looking with his head raised up. Tsuna stifled a chuckle. _'That's how Hibari-san is. He's very proud of himself, of who he is.'_

"What is it?" Hibari's voice made him turned back to reality.

"Eh?" Tsuna blurted out.

"I ask you, what is it?" Hibari sounded impatient.

"It's… Nothing." Tsuna replied, feeling embarrassed that Hibari has caught him staring like that.

Hibari growled in annoyance. "It's the second time, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You were staring at me and when I asked you said nothing. Do you want to get bitten to death?"

Tsuna gulped. "No. It's just… I was just staring. It's not wrong." He replied defensively.

Hibari blinked, before he leaned closer.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna fidgeted nervously.

"And what thoughts occupied your mind… when you were staring at me?" Hibari asked, smirking as he put his hand around Tsuna.

"Nothing… Hibari-san!" Tsuna tried to wriggle to get free, blushing furiously. _'Now what? He acts like he's some kind of.. of Casanova!!!'_

Hibari's smirk turned wider. "You're lying, Sawada Tsunayoshi. What are you thinking?"

"Hibari-san, let go!" Tsuna tried again, but Hibari's grip around his shoulder just got tighter. _'Is he crazy?!!!'_ He thought wildly, his first kiss once again intruded his mind. "Let go!! Or else I.. I bite you to death!" That was Tsuna's failed attempt to threaten Hibari anyway, because the older man snorted.

"You want to bite me to death?" Hibari repeated, currently entertaining himself as Tsuna was struggling. "Go on, then."

_'What?!!'_ Tsuna thought in shock. _'What's going on?!'_

"Ciaossu, what're you doing?" Reborn asked as he suddenly appeared outside the limousine with the chauffeur at his side. "I've just finished my business and here you are, doing something inappropriate." He continued mockingly with a sigh.

"That's not it!" Tsuna retorted, still blushing as Hibari pulled his hand away.

"I was just playing around." Hibari stated with a satisfied smirk.

"Play… Playing around?!" Tsuna repeated in shock.

"Why, it's disappointing, isn't it?" Hibari scoffed. "You must have wanted more."

"I did not!!!" Tsuna replied, face reddened with embarrassment. "You're the worst, Hibari-san!! I'll never talk to you ever again!" He added heatedly.

Hibari just smirked.

"Stop playing, you two. We're going back." Reborn said.

"Stupid.." Tsuna muttered with gritted teeth. _'He's such a jerk! I never knew he's so playful!!'_ He thought furiously. _'He must have been so happy if he's this playful.. I wonder what makes him so happy.'_ He pondered thoughtfully, glancing at Hibari. _'But.. I don't dislike him being like this.'_ He continued with a small smile, but then again was caught by Hibari and Tsuna quickly looked away with flushed cheeks, ignoring Hibari's sly smirk.

* * *

This is all I can do for now.. Short as always. But it has Eyeshield in it. :)

Sorry if it's a bit crappy, I'm sleepy and I'm too tired to check all the errors. Later (maybe).

And yes, I like the way Hibari playing with Tsuna all the time. He's cold and all but still he teased Tsuna so much! And Tsuna's still so dense.. Couldn't help it.

Okay. Hibari?? Teasing people?? Sounds OC to me. But I want to remind you guys that this story takes place four years later after the TYL! arc. That's why when writing this story, I assume that the characters have changed or matured a little bit.. Escpecially Tsuna and Hibari, of course. Tsuna's now a mafia boss, so I made a dark side for him, like a dark past or something. While Hibari is now a guardian of Vongola, so I just refer to the TYLHibari.

I dunno where this story will take us,, but keep reading!! :D

**Lambo : Gahaha!!! I don't want candies anymore! I want reviews!! Or else Lambo's gonna cry!!!! Got to.. stay.. calm. (shoot himself with the TYL bazooka)**


	12. Chapter 12

Update everyone?? :)

The past few days have been very busy for me so I'm very sorry, I doubt that I'll be able to even at least update once a week right now. Even so, please don't be disappointed everyone! You guys can always scold me or encourage me by reviewing!!! Okay, drop the *scold* part because that scares me to death. :D

I'm so glad you guys have approved my way of potraying Hibari and Tsuna so far! Then I'm not holding back anymore in writing 1827. It's gonna be EXTREME!!!! 0.o

Thank you for always being the first ones to read and review, yeah I'm talking about **YOU** who're reading this right now!! XD

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine, but this story is! =)

Nothing much to say, so just;

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

"Tenth!!!"

"Oh, Gokudera." Tsuna exclaimed. He was back in his office, facing the pile of works he has to do for the day. His three-day rest was spent with Reborn dragging him and Hibari to all sort of places only the kid would ever think of. And surprisingly, he felt good sitting on the 'long time no see' chair.

"Listen Tenth, I have to apologize to you." Gokudera bowed to Tsuna as he spoke.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "What for?" He asked suspiciously. Gokudera wasn't the type who liked to apologize because that guy was really proud of his works. So when Gokudera apologized, usually it is related to some huge problems to Tsuna. For example, the right-hand man would apologize if he forgot to inform Tsuna about some big convention the boss had to attend.

"I forgot to inform you that tomorrow you have to go to the annual Vongola's secret meeting in Venice." Gokudera explained guiltily.

Tsuna groaned inwardly. He guessed as much that Gokudera forgot to tell him something, but he didn't expect that _something_ was actually the annual Vongola's secret meeting. "Not that cursed _meeting_!"

Gokudera bowed lower. "I'm really sorry, Tenth!! It's my fault. I didn't want to tell you earlier because you were still recovering from your injuries! But I guess I shouldn't do that." He continued guiltily.

"Its okay, Gokudera." Tsuna replied, sighing. "But I know you have already prepared all the documents required for tomorrow?"

"Yes, Tenth!! That baseball freak and I have prepared them." He said brightly.

"Yo Tsuna, the documents are all inside this briefcase." Yamamoto entered with a black briefcase in his hand. "Gokudera will tell you the information you need to know." He added, grinning at Gokudera who snarled as a response.

"Thanks, guys!" Tsuna replied happily.

"No problem!" Yamamoto remarked, laughing.

"I did most of the work anyway." Gokudera muttered, scowling at Yamamoto who only smiled.

Nudging Gokudera, he said, "Because I know you're a smart and amazing guy."

Gokudera flushed at the words. "Is that supposed to be a compliment, you baseball freak?! Of course I'm smart, I'm a genius right-hand man!!" He stated smugly, but Yamamoto simply chuckled.

Tsuna stared at them. "Takeshi and Hayato." He said thoughtfully.

The two guardians jumped in surprise.

"Tsuna?"

"Tenth?"

"Ah, no." Tsuna said. "It's just that, I heard you guys addressed each other your first name before." He continued, red spots appeared on his cheeks because he remembered the kiss scene between the two. "So I'm wondering why are you guys calling each other as 'baseball freak' and 'Gokudera' now?"

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera who blushed. "Maybe because we don't want people around us to feel weird?" He pondered loudly. "Even so, I call him Hayato when we're alone." He added with his stupid grin.

Gokudera's red face was really visible now. "Don't say such stupid thing to Tenth!!"

"Sorry, I shouldn't butt in your personal stuff." Tsuna said but Gokudera shook his head.

"No, Tenth! I didn't mean that."

"Tsuna, you can call me Takeshi if you want. Right, Hayato?" Yamamoto suggested happily.

"Yeah, Tenth!"

Tsuna tilted his head slightly feeling embarrased. "Really? Wouldn't it sound awkward to you guys?"

"No, Tenth! Having you to call me by my first name is the most wonderful thing that would ever happen in my life!" Gokudera said dreamily as if in trance. Yamamoto just laughed, scratching his head absent-mindedly.

"That's right, Tsuna. After all, we've been friends for years." The guy said happily.

"Okay then, Takeshi." Tsuna exclaimed brightly. "Hayato. Hmm, sounds good."

"Tsuna, you're so cute!" Yamamoto complimented with his carefree smile.

"Idiot, Tenth's not cute! He's gorgeous!"

_'I don't know if I should be happy with that.'_Tsuna mused. "Thank you, guys. Oh yeah, I forgot to give you something." He said as he pulled open the drawer and searched for something.

"What is it, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked eagerly.

"It's a present for you guys. I got it days ago. I'm sure you guys will like it." Tsuna replied confidently.

"You don't have to give us anything, Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Oh, here it is!" Tsuna took out a small bottle with liquid, the cap was tied with a small ribbon.

Yamamoto and Gokudera both stared blankly at the little thing before Yamamoto spoke slowly, "Tsuna, do you know what that is?"

"A lubricant!" Tsuna replied proudly, yeah he was so happy that he finally knew what the little thing can do. _Did he?_

Gokudera blushed. "Tenth, that is…"

"You're so.. thoughtful, Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

Tsuna's face faltered. "You guys aren't happy with this?" He asked, looking disappointed. "Yeah, you should be. After all, I got this thing from Bel." He muttered.

"What?!!! That stupid prince?!!"

"What did he tell you?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna frowned. "Well, he said it's good for a healthy relationship.." He replied, remembering Belphegor's devious explanation. "He told me he always uses it when he wants to.. what did he say again? Oh yeah, when he wants to deepen the relationship with Fran. Bel said, when the relationship is deepened it would give both of them an inexplicable pleasure." He finished with an innocent look.

Yamamoto and Gokudera both reddened.

"That's what he told you? D.. _Deepen_ the relationship, he said?"

"That damn prince.. he dared say those dirty words to Tenth!!"

"I wanted him to explain more clearly, but Fran warned him not to. So he just gave me his spare lubricant, saying that this would be the most wonderful gift for you guys." Tsuna explained, scowling as he added, "And Squalo told me I was too stupid and innocent for my own good. He said I should get myself a man if I want to know the wonders of a lubricant."

Gokudera was trembling with fury now, he simply will not forgive those who tainted his Tenth with dirty thoughts. Yamamoto laughed uneasily.

"Well Tsuna, I gladly accept the gift."

"Really? Then, use it wisely and I hope your relationship would grow deeper." Tsuna replied happily, oblivious to the rage Gokudera was suppressing.

"Those damn Varia, I WILL CRASH THEM ALL!!!!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------

"Ciaossu." Reborn sat on the window sill, smirking as he watched Tsuna struggled to wear his long black coat properly. The coat was emblazoned with the Vongola's Sky symbol on the back.

"Morning, Reborn. You always appear and disappear anytime you want." Tsuna said, frowning as he can't button up his coat. "I swear I'll get a new coat." He muttered under his breath.

"Idiot Tsuna, don't make a fool out of yourself in the meeting later. Or else you'll eat my bullet." Reborn said indifferently.

Tsuna scowled. "Don't you have to go, too?"

"I don't have to." Reborn replied, simpering. "Because they wouldn't want to force a kid like me to go, anyway."

"Because they know you'll sleep from the beginning to the end." Tsuna muttered, rolling his eyes. Reborn gave him a kick on his head.

"You just had to kick me on my recently recovered head." The boss hissed in annoyance, rubbing his head.

Just when he wanted to leave the room, the door was knocked and Mukuro entered with a smile. "Kufufu, you look ready to go, Vongola. Except for one thing." He said as he approached the boy.

Tsuna looked at him questioningly. "What is it?"

"Your tie is looking out of shape." Mukuro told him as he adjusted the tie gingerly.

"Oh, thanks." Tsuna said.

"Don't worry Vongola, the meeting won't be that bad." Mukuro assured him, still smiling cunningly.

Tsuna grimaced. "This secret meeting is held between all the heads of Vongola's troops, the elders, and the Sky. They'll make fun of me for sure."

Mukuro sighed, patting the smaller boy's head. "Chrome has prepared your lunchbox. I hope it would cease your worries a bit."

Tsuna nodded, smiling a little.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, time to go." Hibari's voice made Tsuna jerked upward as he noticed the man at the door, wearing his cloud guardian coat as well.

"Wha – You're going too?" Tsuna asked incredulously.

"I asked him to go with you." Reborn stated blithely.

Tsuna looked at him. "But you know this meeting isn't for guardians." He said pointedly.

"Idiot Tsuna, they won't throw Hibari out from the meeting. Right, Hibari?" Reborn smirked.

Hibari smiled maliciously. "I'd like to see them try."

"Kufufu, I guess you shouldn't have to be worried after all." Mukuro muttered.

'_I hope this will turn out well.' _Tsuna thought nervously.

------

"If it's not for the meeting, I would have enjoyed being here." Tsuna griped as he and Hibari entered a building. "Here we are." He muttered, sighing. The building looked old from outside, but inside it was heavily decorated with expensive things. After all, it was one of Vongola's secret bases and that's why Tsuna was having goosebumps. Every corner he would see some Vongola members and to make it worst, he seemed to make frequent eye contacts with them.

"I dislike listening to complains, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari snarled.

"I don't care." Tsuna replied tersely, the tension was just overwhelming for him. This meeting was one of the dreadful meetings he never wanted to go.

"Don't snap on me." Hibari scowled.

Tsuna looked at him. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." He said bitterly.

Suppressing his sigh, Hibari ignored Tsuna and made his way to the meeting room. But he was called out by the boss.

"Hibari-san, let me do your tie. It's a bit rumpled." Tsuna approached him and adjusted the man's tie. Hibari was stunned, he didn't know that actually Tsuna was just trying to be nicer to him. To Tsuna, that was what Mukuro always did to him whenever the mist guardian wanted to calm him down.

"There." Tsuna exclaimed, satisfied. "Now, let's go."

They noticed some Vongola elders and troops' captains were already there, idling around outside the meeting room. Some who were nice to Tsuna showed respect with a bow, but some who were arrogant only ignored the Decimo. Tsuna was used to this, though. However, he did notice they were a bit nicer to him than usual when they saw the cloud guardian was glaring at them threateningly.

"You fucking brat."

Tsuna turned to where the voice came from. Then, his eyes widened.

"Xanxus!!!"

Xanxus smirked wickedly. "I will pay for what you did to me last time." He stated coldly.

'_I totally forgot about him! Xanxus is here, too!' _Tsuna mused in panic. "W.. Well, I was just joking about that." He replied, chuckling nervously as he recalled the incident with the Varia that resulted in the castle being destroyed.

"Joking, you said?" Xanxus glared as he approached the Decimo, murderous aura surrounded him.

Immediately, Hibari stepped forward in between the two. Tsuna looked up at him in surprise. "Hibari-san?"

"Do you want to get bitten to death?" Hibari threatened the Varia boss.

"You brought your little guardian, too? What a joke."

Hibari on his verge to take out his tonfas and hit the man if it wasn't for Tsuna prevented him from doing so. "Now, now, you guys. The meeting's starting and the elders are watching. I don't want to lose my face here." He muttered, glancing at the annoyed-looking elders.

".. We shall continue later." Hibari said.

"I'll be waiting, stupid brat."

Tsuna sighed, "I just hope that you won't fight him, Hibari-san."

"I won't if he stays quiet." Hibari replied shortly, pacing forward into the room.

--

As usual, Tsuna would see the familiar faces and some unfamiliar faces sitting around the long table. And as usual, too, Tsuna would sit at the far end, the biggest chair prepared for him. Although unusually, instead of elders sitting at his right and left, this time it was Hibari and Xanxus.

Fidgeting nervously, Tsuna glanced at Hibari at his right. The man looked calm and serious, even though the Vongola members were looking at him quizzically as in why he was even there in the meeting. Then Tsuna turned to his left, Xanxus was still in his grumpy mode. The man looked intimidating, but still cool and collected.

'_Looks like they're all ready… Yikes, I hope I won't be too nervous.'_Tsuna thought as he cleared his throat, a sign to start the meeting. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen." He started.

"I am very grateful for having you to attend this annual secret meeting of Vongola, which is held in Venice this time." He continued, all the while glancing at the documents in front of him. _'What's Gokudera been writing here? Gah, he and his secret codes again.' _Thankfully, Tsuna was now able to decode slowly (thanks for the hard practice forced to him by the genius Teacher Gokudera) and translated it to Italian. _'I swear I have to remind him not to use his codes on unrelated matter.'_

"First of all, I want to discuss about the wide use of dangerous weapons in public. I have reports saying that some Vongola members have been using the guns carelessly recently, and some locals actually made police reports for this."

"No worries, Decimo." One of the elders interrupted dismissively. "The problem has been solved, barely. Whatever, it's not an important issue. We can tell the police and the public to shut up about it."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. _'Here comes the arrogant and smug reply.'_ He mused irritably. _'Why can't they just shut up and let me finish what I am going to say?'_

"Let them do what they want, Decimo." Another elder spoke. "They won't touch us, we mafia live in underground. We are feared by them, after all."

"I do not wish to be feared by the public." Tsuna argued back. "The responsibility to watch over the territory is indeed our responsibility, even though we live underground."

Some snickers were heard. Tsuna rolled his eyes. _'Yeah, yeah. Go on with that lousy noise, go on snickering. Not that I mind.'_

However, Hibari didn't act indifferent as Tsuna. Instead, he shot them a deathly glare. "Silent, or I'll bite you to death." Was all he needed to say to make them retreated in silence.

Inwardly, Tsuna appreciated the fact that Hibari hated noisy herbivores. He then continued his speech. "Therefore, I strictly forbid any Vongola member, from the low rank to higher, to use any kind of weapons in public. Except if the circumstances allow you to break the order."

The others only scowled. They didn't dare to make even the slightest noise when Hibari's dark eyes bored on them.

"Secondly," Tsuna continued. "I wish to know what has happened to the eight squad's captain? He's been missing for months and apparently he's not even here." Tsuna scanned the room and noticed an empty chair at the side, which must supposed to be the missing captain's chair.

"He might have been dead, Decimo. His underlings said that he has gone somewhere to meet someone, and he never comes back." A lady Tsuna thought was nice responded politely.

"I see. Well then, if I could ask you to conduct a thorough investigation to locate him, will you accept it? Even if he's dead, I want you to find his body and brings it back to his family." Tsuna said with a hint of sadness. "His family must have been worried."

Xanxus scoffed in annoyance, muttering, "Still act as innocent as ever."

"Certainly, Decimo. If possible, I will find the person who is involved in this." The lady replied. Tsuna smiled at her. The others only sneered.

"Thirdly and the most important one, I am happy to tell you that young and skilful members of Vongola will be arranged to get higher positions in the family." Tsuna stated, scrutinizing the shocked looks from the members as he continued, "Of course, some of the unreliable elders have to resign their position as squad captains and let the young members have the chance to lead the squads."

"Are you getting rid of us?" An elder said dangerously. The silence broke down once again.

"Of course not." Tsuna replied calmly. "The respected elders still have their place in the Vongola. They are still the elders, the third highest rank in the Vongola's hierarchy. They only lost their position as the squad's captains." He explained more slowly and clearly.

"We refuse! Why should we back down and give the positions to mere worthless youngsters?" Another elder spat, earning furious nods from his colleagues.

"Haha, interesting!!" Xanxus said, smirking triumphantly. "For once you said something acceptable, fucking brat!"

"Thank you." Tsuna replied, grinning. "The Vongola is soon has to be administrated by the younger generations. I think it's fair, and it's the right time to do it, considering that the underground world is quite peaceful without any problems lately." He reasoned out.

A bang on the table, Tsuna looked up to see the elders stood menacingly.

"You're such a fool! It is because of us, the elders, that the world is safe! The wide experience we have had saved your asses, you brats!"

Hibari was gazing at them murderously, Xanxus was on the verge of snapping, and Tsuna was glaring at them with disgusted look.

"Frankly, it was not you elders who have saved the world from being crush. In fact, if the world was ever in a dire state in the past, it would be the Ninth to save it." Tsuna spoke coldly. _'And in the future, it was me who saved your asses.' _He mused as he recalled the moment he has been fighting the Millefoire with the rest of his friends.

The elders looked taken aback, but they charged again.

"Who do you think you are, brat? Not being respectful towards us!"

Tsuna scoffed softly at this statement. He was amused, actually. "Who do you think I am? Don't you know who I am?" His voice was low but clear. "I am the Decimo, the Sky under the name of Vongola." He said coolly as he added, "Your superior."

The unexpected cold gaze from the boy who they had long treated like a puppet made the elders unconsciously stepped back. They didn't actually expect this young boss to have the nerve to fight them back. Usually, this boy was more quiet and timid. But this time, he was different.

"You stupid little.."

"Know what, I had enough with your craps, old geezers." Xanxus interrupted in exasperation.

"You.. What did you call us?"

"Old geezers." Xanxus repeated, the two words were bold and caps locked. "Actually, you thrashes are the reason why Vongola has bad reputation in the first place."

"Watch your tongue!"

"If not because young should respect the old, I would have bitten you to death hundred times." Hibari said, smirking. "But I guess twice is enough for me."

Tsuna stared wide eyes. The meeting has became uncontrollable when suddenly Hibari pulled out his tonfas, and Xanxus with his legendary gun. The other young captains who was on their side also stood up to face the elders. The elders were puzzled at first, but then they seemed eager to fight and to show that they were still capable and reliable.

"Wait, you guys!!!" Tsuna bolted, panicking. "The meeting is still running, what are you guys planning to do?!!"

"Kicking the craps out of them." Xanxus replied, licking his lips.

Tsuna looked panic as he grabbed Hibari, trying to hold him back. "Hibari-san, please stop!"

"I don't think so, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari replied with a smirk as he gently let go off Tsuna's hand grabbing his arm. "Just sit back and watch." He told the boy, and before Tsuna could say anything he charged forward with the rest of thos behind him.

'_Oh no, this gruesome meeting is gonna be remembered in the Vongola's history!!!' _Tsuna mused in horror, watching them took their opponents down. "Guys!!!"

* * *

I have to end here. :p

Personally I love to watch them fight but too bad I'm not good in fighting scene. Plus, it's obvious that Hibari and Xanxus would win right? Lol

I think next chapter is something you guys would be looking forward too, it has lots of 1827 to make up for this chapter. Originally I'm planning to write more 1827 in this chapter but then it would be too long.. Still, I'm not done with it yet but it's gonna be interesting!! :)

**Chrome : Urmm, p.. please review for boss' sake!!! (bowing countlessly)**


	13. Chapter 13

UPDATE!!!!!

Finally, I've got through the busiest week in my life, and now I'm up for a new chapter!! MWAHAHAHA how cool is that? XD

No worries guys, this story is my first fanfic after all, I'm not planning to abandon it. After all, I love this story so much that I'll never forget it!! =)

And I'm happy that you guys like the meeting and the elders I made up in the previous chapter, your reviews made me SMILE.. and there's some that managed to make me LOL. Haha, as promised, this chapter is full of 1827. I hope it'll satisfy you to the fullest!!!!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Laughter. That was all Hibari heard after the gruesome meeting. Strangely, he didn't feel annoyed with it. More like, he was pleased to hear it. Especially when the cheerful tone came from Tsuna.

"I swear," Tsuna said in the middle of his laughter. "That's the best meeting I ever had!!!"

"Shut up, you coward." Xanxus replied curtly. "You didn't even join in the fight."

"That's because it's more fun to watch!" Tsuna replied, glancing at the lobby. The meeting has just ended, and most of the Vongola members who still lingered around were drenched in blood. They snarled at each other when their shoulders bumped. The atmosphere was really dark but Tsuna wasn't affected by it.

"Really awesome, you guys are." Tsuna said finally calming himself, his cheeks were puffy red from laughing too much. Maybe because he didn't pay attention to where his feet were taking him, he bumped into an elder. Thankfully, Hibari managed to catch him before Tsuna fell down from the force.

"Careful, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari told him aloofly.

"Yeah, thanks." Tsuna replied gratefully, he really should be careful because the elder he bumped into looked like wanting to rip him into pieces. "Sorry." Tsuna mumbled innocently.

"Decimo." The elder's voice was dangerous and threatening.

Tsuna smiled nervously.

"You won't get away with this." The elder said again.

"That's why I said sorry, didn't I?" Tsuna replied, fidgeting.

The elder looked dangerous now with dark aura dangling around him. "I repeat, you won't get away with this. You're the mastermind behind the fight that happened just now." The accusing tone made Tsuna flinched in anger.

"I tried to stop you guys, but you wouldn't listen." Tsuna replied defensively. _'Yeah, well although in midway I decided to just sit back and watch the fight.'_ He mused. "And why're you blaming it on me? I'm not even in the fight."

The elder wrinkled his forehead, he couldn't say anything about that. "The other elders won't stay quiet, Decimo. We won't let you do whatever you want." He said, finality in his voice as he walked away.

"What was that?" Tsuna muttered, frowning. "Always opposing me. They never had enough."

"Fucking brat, let's continue our fight." Xanxus turned to Hibari. They glared at each other before Tsuna interrupted.

"You guys, aren't you satisfied with the fight just now? Let's go back, okay?" Tsuna suggested while grabbing Hibari firmly so that the latter guy won't take out his tonfa. "And you, Xanxus." He continued. "You should go and visit the Ninth, now that you're in Venice."

Xanxus scowled. "Why should I see that fucking old man?"

"He missed you." Tsuna replied gently. "He always talked about you." Tsuna can see Xanxus' dark eyes gleamed with emotion.

Xanxus huffed as he turned away. "Mind your own business." He muttered, leaving the two.

"Really, he's so stubborn." Tsuna commented, sighing.

"And?" Hibari's voice was heard.

Tsuna blinked. "And what?"

"Why are you clinging on me?"

Tsuna immediately realized he was still grabbing Hibari's arm, so he quickly jerked away with a slight blush. "Sorry!!!"

Hibari hid his smile, instead it turned to a smirk. "I see."

"What 'I see'?" Tsuna replied. "You don't see anything!"

"Yes, I do." Hibari responded, his eyes flickered with amusement and something… something Tsuna didn't quite catch it.

"A.. Anyway, should we go, Hibari-san?" Tsuna turned to walk. Hibari strode at his side, still smirking but Tsuna ignored it.

'_He's making fun of me, I knew it.'_ Tsuna thought shrewdly. _'He's in such a nice mood lately that I can't help but feeling suspicious.'_

"Hibari-san." Tsuna started.

The man glanced sideway at him.

"Why are you.." Tsuna continued hesitatingly. ".. In such a nice mood these days?"

"What gives you that impression?" Hibari asked back as they walked down the alley. People were watching them with cautious looks and some even made way for them, mainly because the two were wearing what seemed to be mafia black coats and everybody knew mafia was dangerous. But the fact remained that Tsuna and Hibari ignored the onlookers and concentrated on their own small talk.

"Because you're not glaring at me." Tsuna mumbled. "Instead you're always smirking, but in the nice way. And you didn't bite me to death." Then he wailed his hands. "Ah, but that doesn't mean I really want you to bite me to death! I'm just… wondering." He finished lamely.

Hibari stayed silent for a while. He knew why he was being so nice lately. Or at least he thought he knew the reason. He wasn't going to deny it anymore.

"Do you want to know why, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Eh?" Tsuna looked up at him.

Suddenly Hibari grabbed him and dragged him into a dark and deserted alley at the side.

"Hiee! Hibari-san?" Tsuna sounded surprise. His back was against the damp brick wall.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said in a low voice as he leaned towards him.

"Y.. Yes?" Tsuna stammered anxiously. He couldn't help it if his face was crimson color now, the distance was very close. He could almost felt Hibari's warm breath.

"You." Hibari continued. Tsuna stared at him questioningly.

"The reason is you." Hibari said. "Because you are by my side."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Hibari-san.." _'Is this another joke from him? He's playing with me right? I won't fall for that.'_ He thought but his face turned into deeper shades of red when Hibari leaned closer.

"I think I know." Hibari's voice was deep. "Who you are, to me."

"R.. Really?" Tsuna tried to sound casual, but he can't. Not when Hibari's face was only two inches from him. "Then, wh.. who am I?"

Hibari smiled, a small gentle smile, before his lips landed softly on Tsuna's.

Tsuna was surprised. Hibari's hands were gripping his firmly so he couldn't try to break the kiss. Not like he wanted to, Tsuna was just too surprised to feel anything. When Hibari started to kiss him passionately that Tsuna started to feel his heated emotion, breathing was currently hard for him.

After the kiss broke apart, Tsuna was panting slightly while Hibari stood solidly with no sign of flushing cheeks. Tsuna glared at the guy.

"What did you do that for?" He demanded, blushing furiously. "I'm not being noisy this time!"

Hibari merely cast a glance at him before looking away.

"Are you toying with me again?" Tsuna continued, starting to get irritated. "Well just so you know, I'm not pleased with this. You're going overboard."

Hibari turned to leave, but Tsuna seized his arm forcefully.

"Look at me when I'm talking, Hibari-san! You kissed me, not once but twice! Why're you doing this?" Tsuna hissed angrily. "I don't want you to play around with me!"

Hibari stared at him, before he started to smirk much to Tsuna's chagrin.

"Then, what do you want me to do?" He asked softly.

Tsuna glared at him. "I want you to be serious! It's not fair, toying with me and my feelings like this." He blurted out, his grip tightened around Hibari's arm.

Hibari hid his smile as he slowly took Tsuna's hand. "I am not playing around this time, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He said.

"Wha – "

Hibari silenced him with another kiss.

"I am serious." The man spoke again, this time his voice was calm and gentle.

Tsuna's hazel eyes became larger at the statement. He couldn't say a word and his knees were shaking involuntarily. _'Is this what I'm thinking about? Hibari-san.. what does he mean by that? Is this a confession?'_

His questions were only answered by Hibari's enigmatic smile as the man turned to leave.

-----

All along the way back to the mansion, neither Tsuna or Hibari said anything to each other. They merely acted like strangers. Tsuna recalled the journey back from Japan months ago, when after Hibari first landed him a kiss. The journey was full of silence. And this time, it was like that too. Only the difference is, Tsuna felt puzzled and annoyed with Hibari rather than feeling light-headed. While for Hibari, the man felt sure about the feeling he has for the other boy, rather than being confused and mixed up like he did long ago.

When the limousine stopped in front of the mansion, Hibari got out first and opened the door for Tsuna. Tsuna only glared, more like pouting, when the man gave him a hand. Hibari smirked when Tsuna received the helping hand and got out from the limo.

"Why is your face red, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Blushing deeply, Tsuna let go of his hand. "I am not. " He replied tersely.

"Really?" Hibari was amused.

"Yes, of course!" Tsuna retorted, making his way to the entrance door. "And don't you dare play around with me again, Hibari-san!" He added reproachfully.

Hibari only watched him go with amusement glinting in his eyes. "He still thinks this is a game." He muttered, before decided to go inside.

--------------------

"Oh, welcome back, Tenth!" Gokudera greeted enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I'm back." Tsuna replied rather half-heartedly.

Yamamoto noticed Tsuna's gloomy red-faced look. So he asked, "What's wrong, Tsuna?"

"Nothing." Tsuna responded. "It's just…"

"Oh, I get it!! This must be about the elders again, right Tenth?!!" Gokudera sounded angry. "They made it hard for you, right?! Those bastards!!!"

Tsuna shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that. More like, today's the best meeting I ever had." He said indifferently. "Lots of fight involved."

"Wow, sounds great!" Yamamoto's laugh was heard.

Tsuna smiled at them. "Sorry guys, I'm just a bit tired. I want some rest, tell Chrome I don't want any dinner." He said, so he went up to his room after saying good night.

"Tenth…" Gokudera looked worried.

Mukuro who watched the scene from a distance, turned to look at Hibari who has just entered the mansion.

"Kufufu, the young Vongola looks gloomy." He spoke in his low voice as Hibari walked past him.

Hibari stopped and glared at him.

"I have a feeling it concerns you." Mukuro continued, his mismatched eyes stared at the man before him.

"It doesn't concern you." Hibari scoffed as he turned to leave for his room.

Mukuro chuckled again. This time when he spoke his voice was threatening. "If you make any moves towards the young Vongola, I assure you I will sink you in my illusions."

Hibari sneered at him. "I'm looking forward to it." He snarled before ascending the staircase.

"Mukuro-sama.." Chrome approached Mukuro, looking worried.

"Kufufu." Mukuro chuckled, patting her head gently. "Don't worry, dear Chrome. I will make sure nothing will happen between them." His eyes turned cold at the statement and so did his smile. "For sure."

----------------

"Arghh, why did he do this to me?!!" Tsuna yelled out loud. He was thrashing around in his bed, currently trying to sleep but he can't after thinking about the kiss.

Face flushing slightly, he touched his lip softly trying to trace back Hibari's lips on him. He remembered the soft lips, the smoky scent, the hot tongue..

"I'm going crazy because of him!!!" Tsuna groaned, trying to shove away the embarrassing thoughts. Pulling up the blanket to his face, he closed his eyes tightly and suddenly snapped them open.

"First of all, why is he being a kissing fiend all of a sudden?" He asked himself. "He's not being himself at all lately, keeps playing around and is a bit talkative." He continued thoughtfully. "He's so OOC right now." Tsuna added seriously.

"Who are you talking about, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari's voice echoed in the room as the man entered with a smirk, noticing the horror look on Tsuna's face. "I'm not a ghost, you know." He added.

"You.. Hibari-san!!!! What're you doing here?!" Tsuna asked in his unusually high pitch voice, pointing his finger at Hibari.

Hibari sighed as he approached the boy. "Its rude to point at someone." He stated.

"Ah, so.. sorry!!!" Tsuna apoplogized in panic. If it was Hibari from the past, Tsuna would have been bitten to death for being so rude. But the Hibari he was currently facing right now was not the Hibari he knew, this Hibari Kyouya has been acting strangely lately for some unknown reasons.

Hiding his smile, Hibari pulled the still pointing fingers of Tsuna towards him and kissed lightly on the palm. "I accept your apology." He said softly.

Immediately, Tsuna pulled his hand away from Hibari, currently he was blushing like mad. "What're you doing, Hibari-san?!" He demanded. "This isn't like you at all!!"

"Don't you like it?" Hibari asked slowly. "I'm simply expressing my feelings." He continued, smirking as he noticed Tsuna's startled look. Then he added, "After all, you're the one wanting me to change."

"T.. That's.." Tsuna stuttered as he noticed Hibari's calm gaze was on him. "Of course, I'm happy that you're opening up your heart. But this.." Tsuna's voice trailed away as suddenly Hibari brushed a kiss on his cheek. The hot lips made Tsuna flinched. Hibari wanted to do more than just a kiss, but he stopped when he saw the horrified look Tsuna gave him.

"Hibari-san..." Tsuna muttered, crouching at the corner of the bed. _'Please don't torture me like this.. I don't know what to think, I don't even know what to do.'_

The boy in front of him looked like he wanted to cry. Hibari felt a pang of guilt, maybe he shouldn't rush so much on things like this. But, he wanted the boy to know how he felt. He needed to make a move before someone else snatched the boy away. Gently, Hibari rustled Tsuna's hair.

The boy's hazel eyes were fixed on him and Hibari noticed the tinge of blush on the boy's face. He kissed softly on Tsuna's forehead. "Go to sleep." He ordered before making his way to the door. Casting one last glance at the bewildered Tsuna, Hibari smiled as he closed the door.

"W.. What was that?" Tsuna muttered, looking puzzled. "He's just like a cloud. He comes and goes as he likes." He continued mumbling, touching slowly on the parts of his face that the man had kissed earlier. "He kisses me whenever he likes." Tsuna added, his face reddened more as he traced back Hibari's fingers that were rustling his hair just now.

Tsuna slumped on his bed with a groan."He makes me think that it's normal for guys to kiss each other!" He muttered loudly. "Seriously, am I too naive? Or am I so useless that I don't know what to think now... This is getting weirder."

He rolled over and shoved the blanket away. "Go to sleep, he said. Strange, I feel like I'm obeying him involuntarily." Tsuna muttered to himself with a huge yawn. "He's changed a lot.. I don't know why, but maybe I should talk with them." He decided, frowning at the thought of having to meet _them_ to help solve his problem. Slowly, as if his body followed Hibari's words, he fell into a deep slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shishishi, you're visiting after a long time, Decimo-chan." Tsuna smiled at the remark.

"It's been a while. How're you guys?"

"Fine as always." Leviathan who was passing by the room answered blithely.

Fran appeared with two cups of coffee, currently rolling his eyes. "You think so, senpai? Anyway, Tsuna senpai, Yamamoto senpai, your drinks." He offered politely.

"Thanks!" Yamamoto exclaimed with a grin as the two took the cups.

"Vvooi, what is it this time and why're you bringing this guy?" Squalo asked with questioning look.

"Eh, because…" Tsuna hesitated before he continued, "This matter has a lot to do with the Varia, Takeshi and Hayato. But since I guess Hayato would do more harm than good, so I only brought Takeshi over."

Squalo, Fran and Belphegor stared speechlessly at Tsuna. They didn't know that the boy has finally called his mates on the first term basis. Yamamoto only laughed at the boy for calling him Takeshi as if it was so funny.

Belphegor cleared his throat. "So, what is this matter you want to talk about?"

Determination was what in Tsuna's round hazel eyes when he clenched his fist. The Varia trio and Yamamoto were expecting something far more important than usual from the boy when Tsuna said, "I want to know about boy X boy relationship."

As if in sync, the trio felt like an imaginary huge rock just fell on them.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!! THAT KIND OF THING DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH VARIA, FOR VONGOLA'S SAKE!!!!!!!" Squalo was the first one to speak while the other two only recovered from the shock.

"Ehh? But you guys have lots of experience in this!" Tsuna sounded desperate, he just needed to know why oh why his cloud guardian was acting strangely towards him.

"Vvoii!! Don't assume such things just because some of our stupid fucking members are gays!" Squalo replied furiously.

"Squalo senpai, you mean us?" Fran asked innocently.

"Shishishi, nope. He meant himself and boss." Belphegor responded, smirking as Squalo, with dark atmosphere hanging around him, unsheathed his sword and directed it at the prince.

"Do you want me to kill you, fucking prince?!!!"

Tsuna sighed as he watched the trio argued heatedly. "This isn't what I want to see…" He muttered, then he felt his hair was rustled by Yamamoto.

"What do you wanna know, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked with an understanding smile as he added, "I hope I can help you with it."

"Really?" Tsuna exclaimed brightly. "Thanks Takeshi, I know I can depend on you. It's.. well, it's about.." His voice trailed away, he didn't feel like mentioning Hibari's name. That man would bite him to death if he knew that Tsuna doubted him for being a homosexual.

"Go on." Yamamoto urged him with an encouraged smile. Tsuna stared at him, surely he can trust his best friend. Then he looked around to see the Varia trio were still arguing and making loud noises.

Tsuna took a breath. "Well, it's about this.. certain someone. He's a friend, well kinda. The problem is, recently he's being… weird." He started.

Yamamoto stared at him and asked, "Weird in what way?"

"For a start, he's actually a gloomy man. Always likes to glare and scowl even though I don't do anything bad!! Urghh, he always irritates me!" Tsuna said, frowning as he remembered various poses of scowling Hibari in his mind. "Plus, he always smirks as if I do something that seems out of place when I'm actually not! Really, that guy. So full of himself!" Tsuna added with a huff.

At this, Yamamoto didn't know whether to laugh or not. After all, Tsuna was complaining seriously about this certain someone (he had the shrewd idea who) and he shouldn't laugh at it just because he felt it was amusing.

"So Tsuna, what's that got to do with boy X boy relationship?"

Tsuna blinked twice, he got too caught up with the fury of remembering Hibari that he forgot about the main topic. "Oh right, that." He said. "Well, recently I notice this guy has changed a bit." Tsuna's face reddened at the thoughts of Hibari doing something that always made him blushed nowadays. _'Really, why does that guy keeps intruding my mind?'_

While Yamamoto was currently holding back a chuckle when seeing the boy's sudden change of expressions. Yeah, he knew this must be about that guy.

"He not only talks much these days, he's even being playful towards me. Although I'm happy that he has opened his heart a bit, but… but he even goes as far as kissing me several times." Tsuna finished the sentence with a feeling that his head was gonna explode from overheating.

"What??" Yamamoto gaped at him.

"HE KISSED YOU??!!!"

Tsuna stumbled from the sudden loud synchronized roar coming from the Varia trio. As the foursome stared at him, Tsuna slightly nodded. "Y.. Yeah."

"Aww man, I totally didn't expect him to do that!!!!" Squalo's crazy laughter was heard.

"Shishishi, I have a new viewpoint of that guy now." Belphegor said with a satisfied smirk.

"Tsuna senpai is so fortunate to have him kissed you." Fran commented with a smile.

Tsuna blushed at the statements. "But still, I don't know why did he do that? Plus, it seems so… wrong."

"Relax, Tsuna." Yamamoto said gently, patting the boy. "Hibari must have some good reasons for kissing you."

"Well…" Tsuna mused thoughtfully when suddenly his eyes were wide opened. He gasped.

They stared at him.

"Vooi, something's wrong?"

"You guys!!!" Tsuna shrieked, standing up like a rocket which caused them to look bewildered.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

With a tinge of deep blush that didn't want to fade away from the boy's face, Tsuna looked at them with horror. "How do you guys that it's Hibari-san?!!"

The four of them blinked.

"What, you're trying to keep it a secret or something?" Belphegor asked back in amusement.

"It's so damn fucking easy to guess, idiot brat." Squalo explained with a smirk.

Tsuna looked crestfallen. "This is so embarrassing!! I wish I could die right now!!!"

"Just relax, Tsuna. It's not that funny or embarrassing." Yamamoto tried to comfort him, although he was laughing. Tsuna glared at him, which looked like a pout anyway. After finally settling down, they seemed to get in serious mode all of a sudden.

"So, brat. What we're trying to say is, that fucking guardian loves you." Squalo stated with a glint in his eyes. He was currently enjoying the situation, even more when Tsuna made weird gestures trying to deny the statement.

"Impossible!! He didn't even confess to me. Not that I want him to. That's just so not like him." Tsuna said airily between his chuckles.

"Then, what did he say to you? Surely he must have said something.. for him to do such things like kissing you." Fran muttered thoughtfully.

Tsuna recalled when Hibari had kissed him in the deserted alley. He tried to ignore the kissing parts and focused on what Hibari had said to him. "Well, I told him that he's different lately.. always smirking but in a nice way, plus he seemed happy." Tsuna stopped when he noticed the eager four pair of eyes looking on him, but then Fran urged him to continue, so he did. "Then Hibari-san said, the reason he's like that was because of… me. He said, because I was always at his side. That's all." Tsuna said with flushed cheeks. Then, recalling the last night kisses, he blushed more. "And.. and last night he also said, he's simply expressing his feelings."

Squalo looked like he would die from laughing so much and Belphegor seemed like he wanted to molest Fran because he was satisfied with the story. Yamamoto only grinned approvingly at Tsuna who just wanted to stuff his mouth with coffee because he talked too much.

"VOOIII!!!!! That's almost like a confession, brat!! I can't believe that fucking cloud would say something like that!" Squalo burst out laughing madly.

"Shishishi, this is interesting!!" Belphegor exclaimed as he suddenly turned to face Fran with glittering aura around him. "Frog, the reason is you. Because you're by my side. I want to express my desire and feelings I have for you." He said with an unusually gentlemanly tone, trying to imitate Hibari. Fran who looked indifferent only replied, "Really? How are you going to express your feelings? By stabbing me?"

Belphegor smirked mischievously and attempted a kiss on Fran but then he got smacked by Squalo.

"Don't you do weird things in front of me, you fucking prince!!!"

"This is too much, you guys…" The cool voice made them frozen on the spot. They glanced at Tsuna only to see the boy was covered in dying will flame. Yamamoto was at his side trying to chill him down but to no avail.

"You guys look like you're having fun." Tsuna said with a sweet malicious smile, VR Vongola gloves ready to send them flying to the wall. "May I join you?"

"H.. Hey brat, we were just joking around!!" Squalo sounded panic. If there was another person aside from Xanxus who could give him a shudder, it would be Tsuna. He really didn't want the boy to give him a deathly blow, not when he got interesting plans occupying his mind right now. Squalo sighed in relief when Tsuna finally calmed down and the flames died instantly.

".. You're right." Tsuna muttered, looking a bit offended. "I guess I should leave." He added as he made his way to the door when Squalo immediately grabbed him from the back.

"VVOIII!!! Wait!!"

"What?" Tsuna asked in annoyance.

"You're confused about your relationship with that guy, right? If not, you wouldn't come here in the first place." Squalo said with a smirk. When Tsuna stared at him with a sceptical look, he continued. "Listen, we can help you with your problem!"

"Really?" Tsuna asked back with a hopeful look.

Squalo nodded. _'This brat is so easy to play around with.'_ He thought. "Of course! Right, fucking prince and stupid frog?" He asked his comrades with a threatening look.

"Shishishi, of course." Belphegor replied.

"Although I really don't want to but for Tsuna senpai's sake, I give an okay." Fran said with a sigh.

"Well then, listen carefully you fucking brat." Squalo started, his eyes seemed to dance gleefully. "This plan of mine is very brilliant!! I'm sure you two will hook up in no time."

"NO." Tsuna said firmly. "I don't want to be an item with Hibari-san. I just want to know why he kissed me. That's all. If you're planning anything weird I swear I slice you to twelve parts." He added with a smile where no one can guess whether he's being serious or not.

Squalo smirked, a trace of sweat started forming on his temple. He really didn't dare to play around with the Decimo this time, not when Tsuna looked like he can kill someone by just smiling sweetly. However, Squalo really wanted to do this, he was sure his smart plan would go smoothly. This so-called plan would be benificial to both him and Tsuna, or so he thought. So its worth the risk, right? Squalo nodded as if preparing himself for the consequences that would come with his plan, and eyed Tsuna seriously. "Tsk, don't worry. I'm such a genius swordsman after all. This plan will be fucking great! Now listen… "

* * *

THE END for this chapter!! Haha, what Squalo the smarty longhair is planning for Tsuna? Don't be curious though, curiousity kills the cat. =)

Wanna know more, wait for the next chapter! Be patient, my fellow readers... When Varia is ready for some actions, there will be lots of funny stuff going to happen! Can't wait!! XD

I hope you're satisfied with the 1827.. if not, then you guys have to wait. This story is (hopefully) still running!! It still got a long way to go (perhaps). Hibari kissed Tsuna a lot in this chapter (poor Tsuna doesn't know what to do) I guess it must be because of Hibari's hormones become a bit unstable. Lol, and I think Tsuna is in denial??? 0.o

**Fran : To my fellow senpais, I'm politely asking you to review and if possible, please beg the author to KILL Squalo senpai and Bel senpai. Gah!!! (Got stabbed by Bel, and later got raped by the prince)**


	14. Chapter 14

The long awaited chapter is finally here!!! XD

Sorry for the wait. Its been a long time since I've updated this, yeah? So I wouldn't want to make you guys wait any longer!! For now just,

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

That night, Tsuna and Yamamoto returned to the mansion with twisted looks. Even when they were eating dinner, the two seemed quieter than usual which made Gokudera thought that this must have got something to do with the Varia squad. Although thanks to the kids, Chikusa, Ken and Ryohei that the dinner was as lively as usual but Gokudera and Mukuro kept thinking about what happened with the Sky. As for Hibari, he was eating indifferently as always.

_'This must be about that stupid squad!'_ Gokudera thought angrily. _'What the hell had they done to Tenth?!!! Damnit, if I were there I could have protected Tenth!'_ He glanced at the unusually quiet Yamamoto. _'And this baseball freak looks as if he's in a trance or something! Stupid!!!!'_

"Are you okay, Vongola?" Mukuro asked in concern as Tsuna choked on his food. This made Gokudera diverted his attention back to the boy.

"Tenth, here!!" He offered his drink in panic.

"Thanks, Hayato. I'm fine." Tsuna replied assuredly, feeling slightly embarrassed that everyone was looking at him. Trying to change the topic, he asked Gokudera. "Where's Reborn?"

"He's going somewhere and won't be back for three days." Gokudera replied, but inside he was thinking along the lines, _'This is bad!!! The fact that Tenth didn't notice Mr Reborn's disappearance earlier means that Tenth is too occupied with his problems!!!'_

"Is something the matter, Vongola?" Mukuro asked.

Tsuna twitched. "Urm, why do you ask?"

Mukuro chuckled. "I know that troubled face of yours, Vongola. After all, I'm always the one who you would discuss your problems with." He stated with a hint of smugness as he glanced at Hibari, who apparently was glaring at him.

Tsuna sweat-dropped. _'Really? I didn't notice that.'_

"Tenth, you can always confide your problems in me anytime!!!" Gokudera said, he didn't want to lose to Mukuro.

Tsuna smiled warmly. "Thanks, guys. But I don't have a problem right now." He replied.

"Then what extreme thing could it be?" Ryohei asked.

"Well…" Tsuna glanced at Yamamoto who smiled, encouraging him to go on. "I visited Varia just now." Tsuna continued. "And Squalo, Bel, and Fran said that they wanted to come here tomorrow and stay for a few days."

"WHAT?!!!!" Gokudera was the first to respond.

"Those weird-looking guys??" Ryohei exclaimed in surprise.

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, it's just for a few days. Plus we're used to them staying here whenever they had a fight between them, right? So it should be alright this time."

"Well yeah, but it'll be more crowded and noisier now that all the guardians are here!!!" Gokudera said stubbornly.

Tsuna, as usual when he wanted the people to agree with him, made an innocent look. "Hayato, please let them stay here?"

Gokudera who couldn't resist the cute look his Tenth has, only blushed and nodded. "Alright Tenth, if that's what you want!!!" Then he banged the table with his fists sending the bits of food flying around. _'And I'll make sure they won't escape from my dynamites, especially that fucking prince for giving that lubricant to Tenth!!!'_ Thinking that, his body shook so hard and his face turned red from trying to suppress his demonic cackles.

"Why is he like that? Is he a lunatic or something?" Ken asked Chikusa.

"You're asking me? Why don't you try asking him." Chikusa replied indifferently.

"Thank you, Hayato!!!" Tsuna smiled brightly, completely oblivious of Gokudera's weird antics.

"Hmmm…" Mukuro murmured thoughtfully as he was staring at Tsuna. His food on the table was left forgotten.

"What is it, Mukuro?" Tsuna asked uneasily, he never used to have the mismatched eyes staring at him. It gave the impression of Mukuro was stripping him naked.

"Kufufu, I'm just wondering." Mukuro said slowly. "Since when did you call him Hayato?"

Tsuna blinked as he replied, "Well, just recently." Gokudera was sitting proudly as if announcing to the world that his most beloved Tenth called him by his first name. "Plus, I also call Takeshi, Takeshi now." Tsuna added.

All of a sudden, he noticed Hibari has stopped chewing his food. Tsuna felt nervous. _'There's nothing wrong with calling my friends by their first name, right? It's not violating any rules, ne?'_

"I see." Mukuro muttered with a sly smirk. "Well, it doesn't matter. You have been calling me by my first name ever since the first time we met. So it's not unusual."

"I.. guess so." Tsuna replied, still feeling uneasy because he felt Hibari's gaze on him. _'This topic is becoming weirder every second…'_

"I agree to the extreme!!! You also call me Ryohei since the first time we met, that made me happy!" Ryohei exclaimed while still munching on his food.

Tsuna grinned. _'Well, that's mainly because I don't want to confuse you with Kyoko-chan everytime I call out Sasagawa.'_

"Although I don't want to admit it, we are a family. So of course, the familiarity is there. No need to get so hype up!" Gokudera said with a huff.

"But just now you were the one who looked very proud of it." Ryohei replied, rolling his eyes.

"I was not!!!"

_'I don't get it. Why must they argue over something like this?'_ Tsuna mused, watching the two quarrelled heatedly while Yamamoto just laughed at them. Then, he noticed Mukuro was looking at Hibari with a smirk. _'Mukuro? Are you trying to pick a fight with Hibari-san, too?'_ Tsuna thought with a grimace. When he turned to look at Hibari only he realized that Hibari has stopped eating completely and was currently glaring at Mukuro._ 'Hibari-san?'_

All of a sudden, Hibari stood up and without wasting any second he went out from the dining room. Tsuna was taken aback.

"Huh? What's with him?" Gokudera sounded annoyed, although he looked surprised.

"Maybe he got stomach ache or something?" Ryohei suggested half-heartedly.

"Oh no, really? Maybe it's because of the food I made?" Chrome looked panic, she really didn't want someone to suffer because of her cooking. "Is it bad?" She asked them.

"That's not it, Chrome. They're delicious as usual, so calm down." Mukuro assured her.

Chrome sighed in relief. "Then, why?"

Mukuro looked at Tsuna and gave a sly smile. "Maybe because… he is offended by the topic just now?"

The rest of them only have bewildered looks on them, but Tsuna fully knew what Mukuro meant by that. _'Hibari-san… He's the only one that I call his surname and not his first name. Plus, I add the polite suffix -san when I mention his name.' _Tsuna thought. _'No wonder he was acting strange and left his food like that.' _He put down his spoon, looking guilty. _'I'm such a bad person… hurting him like this. He must have wanted me to call him by his first name too, since we are.. friends.'_

_------------------------------------------------------_

"Seriously, I think I don't want to do this to him." Tsuna whispered quietly to Yamamoto that morning after breakfast. They were currently hiding in one of the deserted corridors, well more like they were having a secret talk between them.

"But Tsuna, they're coming. I don't think they would let you go off easily. Especially Squalo." Yamamoto replied rationally trying to soothe the boy.

"But, I feel bad. After last night he went to bed early and this morning he didn't even eat breakfast with us…" Tsuna muttered quietly.

Yamamoto grinned while patting the boy's head. "Don't worry, Tsuna. Later when they arrive we'll talk to them."

"Okay, then." Tsuna exclaimed with a sigh. Then, he realized Yamamoto was still rustling his hair. "Takeshi?" He asked, looking puzzled.

"Hm?" Yamamoto replied absent-mindedly.

"You're messing my hair."

A chuckle before Yamamoto pulled back his hand. "Sorry, but your hair is so soft that I can't help but keep rustling it. Plus, I notice that by doing that might lighten up your mood a bit?" He responded, scratching his cheek.

Tsuna smiled back. He really can't get angry with his Rain. Yamamoto always knew things about him that even he himself didn't realize. He touched his spiky hair. "You're right. I feel better now." He murmured, earning a flashy grin from his friend. All of the sudden he recalled about the night when Hibari entered his room. That man seemed to rustle his hair too, at that time. Tsuna's cheeks flushed. He wasn't able to forget every single thing – even the smallest gesture – that Hibari had done to him that night, the man's action kept replaying in his mind. Suddenly the realization hit him, maybe Hibari had rustled his hair at that time just to soothe him, like Yamamoto did?

Tsuna looked thoughtful. Hibari wanted to soothe him? But from what? The blush crept on his face. Maybe from all the… kisses that had made Tsuna looked distraught? A small smile appeared on his face. He never knew Hibari was such a gentle person, a part of Hibari which Tsuna shouldn't be afraid of. A part of Hibari that actually cared for him. Tsuna smiled broadly. Perhaps, he has misunderstood that man's actions after all. Maybe, it was Hibari's way to show his affection – as a friend – towards Tsuna. A small frown formed on Tsuna's face as he thought, _'But that doesn't explain why he KISSED me?'_

"You baseball freak, what're you doing to Tenth?!!!!" Gokudera's voice was heard as the silver-haired guy approached them with suspicious look.

"Oh, Hayato." Tsuna said, sweating a bit. He only realized that he and Yamamoto have been standing silently there in the empty corridor for quite a while now. Cursed his wandering thoughts.

"Are you bullying Tenth?!! Why're you taking Tenth to an empty corridor like this?!" Gokudera glared at Yamamoto who only smiled innocently.

"What is it, Hayato? Were you searching for me?" Tsuna asked, trying to change the topic.

"Oh yeah, Tenth. It seems that those stupid guys will be here in about fifteen minutes." Gokudera informed darkly.

Tsuna nodded. "Well then, let's go wait for them."

"Okay, let's go Hayato." Yamamoto grabbed the guy as they made their way to the living room with Gokudera furiously ranting, "Don't grab me like that you stupid freak!!!".

-----MorningMorningMorningMorning-----

"Good morning, you guys!!!" Tsuna greeted them cheerfully as Squalo, Belphegor, and Fran entered the mansion with sleepy faces. "Looks like you didn't have enough sleep last night?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, boss senpai came back last night from Venice and he was really grumpy that we have to prevent him from destroying the castle. It took all night just to bring the peace into him." Fran replied with a stifled yawn.

Tsuna only smiled. _'Must be something about Ninth I guess. Ninth must have treated him like a kid again, eventhough I've told him that Xanxus really hates being treated like that.'_ He thought shrewdly.

"Shishishi, it's been so long since the last time I pierced you with my knives, you dynamite bastard." Belphegor said to Gokudera.

"What the hell?!!! Do you want me to explode you to pieces?!!! The most important thing is, how dare you give that shitty little thing to Tenth!!!!!"

Belphegor blinked in confusion. "What shitty little thing?"

"YOU FORGOT??!!!!!! YOU GAVE TENTH THAT… THAT DAMN LUBRICANT!!!" Gokudera shrieked hysterically.

"Oh.. that." Belphegor replied airily, smirking. "Why're you being so fussy about it? I'm sure you're happy to have that. During the nights you and that stupid swordsman doing s – "

"STOP TALKING BULLSHIT, YOU FUCKING PRINCE!!!"

"Wow, Hayato really looks angry. His face is really red from anger, huh?" Tsuna muttered in amusement as he watched Yamamoto trying to calm him down.

"You're as stupid as usual, brat." Squalo's remark made Tsuna turned to him.

"Right, Squalo. I want to talk about your so-called brilliant plan." Tsuna said straight-forwardly.

Squalo eyed him sleepily. "What about it?"

Tsuna fidgeted. "I don't think that I can do this after all. He's in bad mood ever since last night and I don't want to make him moodier than he already is." He explained amidst the noises made by Gokudera and Belphegor.

"VOoii, brat. Don't you dare retreat from this. Yesterday you said you're willing to do it for your own sake." Squalo hissed, feeling irritated.

"Well yeah, I did but now – "

"Don't ruin my plan, damnit. Not after the long journey we took to get here this morning, what's more the lack of sleep we had because of you."

Tsuna looked annoyed. "Excuse me? It's not a long journey. You guys came here with your high-speed private jet, right? Plus, don't blame me because of your sleep deprivation."

"My point is." Squalo pressed on lazily. "Don't you think that if that guy is really in bad mood because of my plan, then that is the proof that he has something towards you? If he doesn't, HA! Then you don't have to be worried about it anymore, because he's simply playing around with you. As simple as that."

Tsuna hesitated for a while. "If he doesn't get angry, then…"

Squalo eyed him, smirking as he said. "What? You're worried that he won't get angry? So you DO have a thing for him after all."

"NO!! No, of course not." Tsuna replied with a convincing look as Squalo kept snickering. "But to go as far as this, I'm not sure." He added truthfully.

Squalo yawned. "You're just a stupid little fucking brat, you don't need to do anything. It's my plan, so I'll be the one doing most of the part."

"Even if you say so – "

"What are you whispering to Tenth, you fucking longhair?!!! You better not transfer your dirty thoughts to Tenth!!!!" Gokudera yelled furiously, currently he had done quarrelling with Belphegor.

Squalo smirked. "What are you talking about? It's not wrong, is it?" He put a hand around Tsuna, who flinched at the sudden contact.

"What the hell are you doing to Tenth?!!!!!!!!!"

_'This is going to be the most troublesome week in my life.'_ Tsuna thought with defeated look as Squalo pulled him closer.

"Why not? We are LOVERS, after all."

For a full five seconds, Tsuna could see the frozen look on Gokudera. However, the five-second interval was broken by a gasp from Chrome. Apparently, she and Mukuro had only entered the room to detect where all the noises were coming from. Mukuro had a surprised look wore on his face. But to make it worst for Tsuna, the number one target was there too. Hibari who was just on his way to the kitchen overheard the thing, and was currently staring at Tsuna with an unreadable expression. The whole situation lasted for another ten seconds before Mukuro finally decided to break the silence.

"Care to explain what's going on?" He asked with an eerie smile, at which Squalo was not affected by it.

"Huh? Didn't Tsuna tell you about us?" Squalo said with a smirk, caressing Tsuna's cheek like he was used to doing it to someone before. Tsuna could only smile nervously at the touch, he currently didn't like this at all but it was too late. Squalo was really enjoying this. Moreover, that man had just called him 'Tsuna' and not 'brat', so Tsuna tried hard not to look surprised.

"Y… Yo.. You, what are you doing to Tenth?!!" Gokudera asked with a suppressed anger.

"Didn't I tell you already? We're lovers. Well, we love each other. Right, Tsuna?" Squalo asked Tsuna with a threatening smile, at which Tsuna replied with a fake one.

"O.. Of course." Tsuna replied timidly. With that, it felt like a gush of hurricane suddenly came to sweep Gokudera away.

"That's so obvious. Everytime when the brat comes to the castle he would be all lovey-dovey with the fucking longhair. That makes me sick, right Frog?" Belphegor said trying to hide his smirk.

"Y.. Yes, that's true. They would be in their own world, that they won't notice other people. What a sick couple." Fran commented monotonously as a result from being forced to read and memorize the script written by Squalo for the entire night, which was another reason why they were deprived from sleep. Well, Squalo being the smart one wrote the script based on assumptions on what the guardians' reactions would be like once his plan came to life.

"Yup, so true. They stick together like a glued couple. Adorable." Belphegor responded with a smirk, currently enjoying himself watching the reactions from the guardians.

_'That's so not true!!! That's a lie!'_ Tsuna screamed mentally.

"VVoii!!! Don't be so jealous over us just because we make a perfect couple." Squalo replied as he purposely squeezed Tsuna towards him, which made the guardians twitched and Belphegor snorted currently trying to hold his snicker.

"W.. When did this happen?" Chrome asked with a small voice, but all of them noticed the glittering in her eyes.

_'Uh-uh, are you expecting something, Chrome?'_ Tsuna asked in his mind as Chrome looked very eager to know the story.

"Well, it's not hard to guess that this boy loves me, you know. He always visit us with his bright smile eventhough we treat him harshly. I mean, who wouldn't love his adorable smile?" Squalo explained briefly. Tsuna was almost moved to hear it but immediately the feeling faded away when he noticed Squalo's sly smirk.

_'He's a good actor. I shouldn't fall for his sweet talks.'_ Tsuna thought in exasperation as Squalo continued to tell them their so-called love story. He looked up to notice Hibari was still staring at him. Somehow Tsuna can see the frown Hibari hid, and he can sense the weird aura coming from the man. They looked at each other before Hibari finally left for the kitchen.

Tsuna didn't realize it, but he felt somewhat disappointed with the man's disinterested reaction. _'Hibari-san…'_

------NightNightNightNightNightNight------

"And?" Tsuna eyed Squalo.

"And what, fucking brat?" Squalo replied with an annoyed look.

"And why're you sleeping in MY room?" Tsuna asked. They were currently alone in his room after spending half of the day trying to convince the others about their relationship. Squalo was, as he can see, trying to sleep on his bed.

"That's because we are lovers to them. Seriously brat, I'm tired. Just let me sleep." Squalo replied, yawning before closing his eyes.

Tsuna sighed. "Really, why do I have to share my bed with another man? This is the second time after Hibari-san." He muttered.

"WHAT?!" Squalo who was on his way to a deep slumber, was wide awake when he heard it. "You've been sleeping with that guy?!!!!"

Tsuna backed away, sweat-dropping. _'Why do I have this feeling like a wife cheating and two-timing on his husband?'_

"VOOII!!! You didn't tell me that! And here I thought you're still innocent and virgin!" Squalo continued, laughing like mad.

"What do you mean by that? We were just sleeping together for a night, due to some reasons." Tsuna replied while thinking, _'And now why do I feel like a wife who's trying to explain things to her husband? Although the husband's reaction is quite the opposite. This is so weird.'_ He pondered, watching Squalo laughed like a mad man and thumping his fists on the mattress to cease his laughter.

"Really, you give me some hilarious shocking news. But I'm so tired right now so goodnight!" As Squalo finished talking, he lied back on the comfy bed muttering, "Even that fucking boss' bed is not as comfy as this one."

Tsuna glared at him before he made his way out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Squalo asked sleepily.

"To my office. I still have loads to do, and I think I better spend my night there after all." Tsuna replied with a scowl.

"Yeah yeah, you better. Because I have a bad habit of thrashing around with my sword while I'm sleeping." Squalo told him with a wide yawn before finally, he did fall asleep.

Tsuna looked at him with an incredulous look as he noticed that the man was actually sleeping with his sword at his side. _'Is he telling the truth? That's so dangerous!'_

Just when Tsuna opened the door, he was surprised to see Yamamoto and Gokudera stumbled forward. "What are you guys doing in front of my room?" Tsuna asked them in amusement.

Yamamoto laughed. "Well, we were just peeping. Hayato here wants to make sure that Squalo doesn't do anything to you. He's still being stubborn eventhough I've told him that you'll be okay." He explained.

"Shut up, you baseball freak!!! As if I'd let that fucking longhair alone with Tenth!!!" Gokudera hissed furiously.

Tsuna smiled at them. "Its okay, Hayato. Takeshi's right. Squalo won't do anything to me." He told them, slowly closing the door behind him. "He looks so tired right now, I'm just letting him sleeps." He added.

Gokudera looked somewhat shocked and disappointed. "Tenth, you don't have to worry about him! He's not even worth your attention!"

"Cool down, Hayato. He's still a member of Vongola, right? Be a bit nicer to him and the rest of the Varia." Tsuna said with an approving smile.

"But Tenth, I can't believe what he has done to you! He's such a jerk, stealing your heart away!!"

Tsuna sweated a bit. "Stealing my heart? That's overstretching it."

"And you didn't even tell us about your relationship…" Gokudera's voice trailed away.

_'How can I tell you when it's just decided yesterday?'_ Tsuna mused feeling a bit guilty, but he can't do anything about it. "I'm really sorry for not telling you, Hayato." He muttered quietly, wishing that he could tell the brilliant plan to his friend but Squalo has threatened him not to. The only one who knew about it, aside from Varia, was Yamamoto. When Tsuna glanced at him seeking for help, Yamamoto nodded with a smile.

"Now, now Hayato. Don't be so hot headed this late at night. Tsuna said he's sorry, right?" Yamamoto's calm voice echoed. "Let's go to sleep, okay?"

Gokudera looked reluctant, but then he sighed and nodded. He didn't want to leave his Tenth but it seemed like the boy wouldn't spend the night with Squalo as he knew Tsuna was going to the office to finish up some works. So he said, "Alright then, Tenth. Don't stay up late. If you're feeling sleepy then feel free to sleep in one of the guest rooms." Tsuna nodded as he could hear the Storm muttered under his breath, "That fucking longhair is the one who should be sleeping in the guest room and not Tenth… but I can't let Tenth return to his room to be alone with that damn guy."

"Okay, I understand. Don't worry about me. Good night!" Tsuna waved at them as their figures slowly disappeared. He sighed for the countless times that day as he made his way to his office. _'Hayato finally calmed down with the help of Takeshi. First obstacle, cleared.'_

However, the third obstacle came unexpectedly early as Tsuna arrived in front of his office. He looked surprised to see Hibari who seemed to just appear out of nowhere, and the man was also surprised to see him though he didn't show it.

_'Weird, the third obstacle which is Hibari comes first instead of the second one, which is Mukuro? And here I thought Mukuro would be the most aggressive one in trying to ruin the plan and break the relationship between me and Squalo.'_ Tsuna mused, still staring at Hibari.

The cold silence between them gave Tsuna an uneasy feeling. Trying to break it, he asked the man. "Hibari-san, what're you doing here in the middle of the night?"

A silence. Or more like, Hibari didn't feel the need to answer the question because it was pretty obvious that he smuggled a carton of milk from the kitchen. The carton was in his hand, and Tsuna has just noticed it.

"Urm, Hibari-san, are you hungry? You didn't even come to eat dinner with us just now." Tsuna said quietly.

"I didn't have the appetite to eat when looking at you being all mushy with that herbivore." Came Hibari's curt reply.

Tsuna was startled. He didn't expect that kind of reply. Was Hibari talking about him and Squalo? Well, they did being all mushy – as what Hibari had called it – during the dinner to make the others believed that they were really a couple. However, hearing this from Hibari made Tsuna felt surprised. Hibari never the one to give such witty and childish-like respond like that, he was usually cool and serious.

And surprisingly, Tsuna noticed Hibari was quite stunned by his choice of words too. Mushy? It was certainly awkward coming from his mouth. As if aware of Tsuna's stare on him, Hibari quickly reverted to his cold usual self.

"Whatever I do does not concern you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari stated coolly as he walked swiftly past Tsuna without even taking a second glance at the boy.

Tsuna immediately grabbed his arm. "Wait, Hibari-san! Are you angry? Did I do something wrong?" He asked desperately. Well, he needed to know if Hibari was angry and if he really was, Tsuna wanted to know the reason behind it. Was it because of Squalo?

Hibari glared coldly at him, which made Tsuna gasped and released the arm he was grabbing. He was used to have a playful Hibari at his side recently that now when the man cast a cold glare, Tsuna felt like he wanted to back away.

Slowly, Hibari closed the distance between them. But this time, Tsuna didn't blush at the sudden close proximity like he always did whenever Hibari cornered him the previous times. What Tsuna was currently feeling right now was like a prey being hunted by a predator.

"Whatever you do is none of my business." Hibari stated with no hint of emotion as he glared at the startled looking boy, before he moved away and left Tsuna behind.

_'Hibari-san… he has changed back to his usual self. But this time, he's a lot scarier.' _Tsuna thought, looking upset. _'But why?'_

"He's angry at you, Tsuna senpai."

Tsuna turned around to see Fran leaning against the wall in the hallway, staring at him. "Hibari senpai looks scary when he's angry." Fran continued.

"But why is he angry?" Tsuna asked him.

Fran looked at the boy with a contemplating look before he approached Tsuna and patted him. "If you want to know the reason, then I guess you have to make Squalo senpai's plan a success." He replied with a smile.

Tsuna sighed. "I guess so since I've got no choice. Then, what're you doing here in the middle of the night, Fran?" He asked, changing the topic. "Shouldn't you be in your room?"

"I'm escaping myself from a mighty pervert." Fran answered seriously.

"Eh?"

"Well, I better run away. I can sense his pervert aura is coming." With that, Fran walked hurriedly leaving Tsuna in bewilderment.

"Now, what does that mean?" Tsuna muttered, but his question was answered in two seconds when he heard Belphegor's sing song voice coming nearer.

"Froggy froggy, where are you~?"

Not wanting to meddling around with Belphegor, Tsuna immediately entered his office. With a sigh, he seated himself and starting to flip open the files on his desk. _'I better get used to them around. What a difficult life I have here.'_

And ten minutes later, Fran's scream was heard breaking the silent night.

* * *

Phew, this chapter was hard to write. Mainly because I don't have the time to write it. But still, I managed to do it so cheers for me! :D

I'm glad some of you who reviewed gave some suggestions on how to make this story more interesting. I'll think it over. And thank you for the heart-warming reviews!!! You guys made my day. =)

And I'm really sorry, but I don't want to pair up Tsuna and Hibari just yet!! Well, they WILL be together in later chapters but not now. Mwahahaha because if they did the story will end quicker while I have so many things to write! Lol so please just bear with me. :P

**Squalo : VOOII!!!! If you review I'll give you super large Tuna for dinner!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the delay! But here's a new chapter! =D

Haha, yeah of course I read tha KHR manga! I LOL-ed about the tuna fish Squalo brought. He's really funny. Personally, I like him to be with Dino. Because Xanxus is just too aggressive and also because I don't like people to pair up Hibari with Dino.. So as long as Squalo manages to get Dino away from Hibari then I'll be very happy to write HibarixTsuna pairing. Okay don't mind my gibberish =P

And don't feel sorry for Hibari. He WILL have Tsuna! Just that it takes time for Tsuna to realize about his feelings because Tsuna is innocent about this kind of thing and I want him to stay like that. Oh and about Squalo's plan, I have to make it a success or else it won't be interesting! Although truthfully, SqualoxTsuna pairing is very rare, don't you think?

Thank you for the reviews as usual!! To those who reviewed regularly, I dedicated this chapter to you guys!! =)

**Disclaimer : KHR is not mine. This story is.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Seriously, this is going nowhere!" Tsuna snapped at Squalo. They were currently having a nice moment resting together at the yard. Well, minus the nice moment.

"What is going nowhere, fucking brat?" Squalo asked back in irritation.

"This whole plan of yours, of course!" Tsuna snarled at his companion.

Squalo sighed. "Vooi brat, you shouldn't snap at me, not when I'm willingly borrowing my fucking lap for you to lie down." He said with a scowl.

"Yeah, right. You're the one forcing me!! This is so embarrassing! Cut it out!!" Tsuna hissed, face flushing slightly. He tried to shove away Squalo's hand which was currently pressing his head hard so that Tsuna was forced to lie on his lap.

"Will you sit still you fucking brat? I'm trying to act as your lover here, they are watching us!!!" Squalo muttered, annoyed with Tsuna's weak attempts to get up. Tsuna glanced at his surrounding. Currently they were resting under a shady tree just in front of the mansion, so obviously the people inside the mansion could see them through the so many windows. Tsuna noticed Yamamoto was trying to prevent Gokudera from jumping down to the ground from the second floor, and from the third floor Belphegor was seen smirking at Tsuna's direction with Fran beside him currently… _naked?_

_'Wait, they're both naked.'_ Tsuna thought matter-of-factly. He glanced at the first floor when he heard some squeals coming from the maids in the kitchen, currently they were also watching Tsuna and Squalo with blushes across their faces.

"See? They're watching." Squalo commented lazily, closing his eyes looking bored. Tsuna sighed in defeat.

"Really, Squalo. Will your plan ever works? Hibari-san looks like he doesn't care at all." Tsuna said, more like a whine as he continued. "We've been doing this for days, and your stay here would soon come to an end. And there's still no trace of anything, and I'm tired."

Now it was Squalo's turn to sigh. _'This brat is right. And it looks like HE doesn't even care about me at all. Nothing is going to happen if we're still in a slow pace.'_ The man clenched his knuckle. "Guess we have to do that." He muttered.

Tsuna blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

Squalo glanced at the boy. "We'll do it tonight." He said with a serious look. "I hope you can bear with it." He added as an afterthought.

Now that really made our dear Tsuna freaked out. "W.. What're you planning to do?" He asked curiously.

Squalo's smirk made Tsuna felt uneasy. "Well, since all the nights we didn't even get to sleep together because you avoided me – "

"Of course I'd avoid you! Like I'd sleep with someone who's thrashing with his sword every night." Tsuna cut off reproachfully.

"Well, that's being the case, the others aren't quite convinced that we have done _that_, yet." Squalo continued thoughtfully.

"Done what, Squalo?" Tsuna demanded.

Squalo's smirk grew wider. "You really don't know anything, do you? Don't worry, I'll tell you tonight. And tonight will be the climax of my fucking plan."

Tsuna gulped. He really didn't like the way it sounded.

"Kufufu." Mukuro approached them with his eerie chuckle. "Looks like you're having fun."

"Mukuro!" Tsuna exclaimed. _'I don't know if resting on some guy's lap would actually be called as having fun.'_ He mused as he quickly got up from Squalo.

"What're you doing here? Trying to mess up with us again?" Squalo said with a smirk as he put a hand around Tsuna.

The mist guardian directed a frown at Squalo before he proceeded to drag Tsuna away from the man. "Actually, yes. Vongola, its getting cold out here. Why not you spend the rest of the evening inside?" He suggested, more like ordered. So, Tsuna didn't have a choice but to comply with his Mist.

"Voii!!! You're actually being a babysitter eh, since when?" Squalo mocked annoyingly. This time, Mukuro glared at him with dark aura surrounding him.

"Don't speak so informally to me." Mukuro replied coldly. His mismatched eyes were glaring intently at the member of Varia.

"Mukuro?" Tsuna asked in concern. "Are you okay?"

In a flash, Mukuro's expression changed and he smiled as he looked at Tsuna. "Yes, I'm fine. No need to worry, Vongola. Now let's go inside, shall we?" He pushed Tsuna lightly at the back as they began to make their way to the mansion, leaving Squalo who was looking puzzled behind.

"Vvooii, why the hell is that fucking guy acting like that?" Squalo hissed in annoyance. "Everytime he's the one who would try to come between me and that fucking brat with that stupid cold expression!!! Piss me off!"

----------------------------

That night, Tsuna was doing his paperwork as usual when suddenly Gokudera barged in.

"TENTH!!!!!"

"Yes?" Tsuna replied indifferently, eyes still on his work in front of him.

"It's that bastard!!!" Gokudera said, panting. Apparently he dashed to the office with a speed just to tell the matter. "He's.. He's leaving here!!"

Tsuna looked up at him. "Bastard who?" He asked quietly, before his eyes turned bulky and he shot up from his seat. There's no one who Gokudera would call a bastard except for… "Hibari-san?!"

"Yeah. He said he got some important matter to do, so he's – Tenth?!!"

Without waiting for Gokudera to finish talking, Tsuna was already at the door currently running for the living room. His face was a shock, surprise, and guilt all mingled together. He can't believe Hibari was going to leave the mansion for some business again. And he just can't let Hibari leave the mansion without sorting the matter between them.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna called out as soon as he saw the man's figure in the living room, preparing to leave. The guardians and the kids were there as well, with the Varia members sitting at the corner.

Tsuna approached him slowly. "Hibari-san, why're you leaving?" He asked quietly. The man glanced at him sideway, before continued checking his luggage in silence. Tsuna then looked at Yamamoto for an explanation.

"Urmm, I heard Kusakabe called him regarding some important business in Japan." Yamamoto explained helpfully, laughed uneasily when Hibari glared at him.

"J – Japan?" Tsuna looked back at Hibari. "When will you be back?"

Hibari made his way to the entrance door as he replied shortly, "Perhaps I'll never will."

"Wait, Hibari-san!!!" Tsuna grabbed the man's arm.

Hibari flinched at the touch, how he longed for it. But…

"Hibari-san, can we talk for a short while?" Tsuna plead to the man, still clutching the man's sleeve as tightly as his small hand could muster.

"I don't have anything to say to you." Hibari replied coldly, casting a glare at the boy before he jerked his hand away.

"Vooiiii, aren't you a bit harsh there to my lover?" Squalo interrupted them with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Squalo…" Tsuna looked at the man bitterly, feeling that its not the right time for them to continue with the plan. After all, what's the use of continuing it when Hibari was leaving?

Hibari cast a glare, a furious and cold one, at Squalo. As he turned to go, Squalo quickly grabbed Tsuna.

"Squalo!" Tsuna was surprised.

"You fucking longhair!!! I told you not to touch Tenth, didn't I?!!" Gokudera reminded him furiously.

Tsuna flinched when Squalo lifted him up roughly and carried him on the man's shoulder. "Squalo, what're you doing? This isn't the time to – "

"Just fucking shut up." Squalo muttered. "I have to do this, for myself." He added, whispering to Tsuna.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna whispered back curiously.

"Oiii!!!! Put Tenth down!!!" Gokudera yelled trying to take his Tenth away, but was stopped by Yamamoto. "You baseball freak!!! Why're you stopping me?!"

Yamamoto laughed guiltily. "Sorry, but I don't have any choice." He replied as he thought, _'Or else Squalo will spread around our nude pictures.'_

"Fuck!! Which side are you in, you baseball freak?!!!"

"Shishishi, you're not going anywhere." Belphegor said to Mukuro and Ryohei who were also trying to help Gokudera.

Mukuro glared at him with his sly smile. "Kufufu, you dare stop me?"

"The atmosphere is extremely tense here!!!" Ryohei exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't get involved in this." Fran politely told Chrome.

"E – Eh? But, I have to help Mukuro-sama and boss.." Chrome replied hesitatingly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." Fran said with an apologetic bow.

"Eh? But… Please, excuse me! I have to help Mukuro-sama!" Chrome responded with a deep bow.

"What're you doing, you stupid girl? Why're you bowing to your enemy?" Ken commented in irritation.

"Step aside, or else we'll definitely kill you." Chikusa spoke, eyeing Belphegor who was only smirking currently enjoying it.

"Yay, a fight!!!! Lambo wanna join too!" Lambo shouted excitedly as he took out his sacred bazooka.

"Ahh, Lambo, don't!!! I-Pin, stop him!" Fuuta and I-Pin were struggling with Lambo to snatch the bazooka away.

Hibari who was only standing at the door, sighed as he decided not to take part in the mess although it concerned Tsuna. Somehow he knew, the rest of the guardians would protect – his – Tsuna eventhough he wouldn't be around. He has just stepped out from the mansion when suddenly Gokudera screamed. "What the hell?!!! Where's Tenth and that stupid fucking longhair?!!!!!"

Immediately, Hibari turned back. And true enough, there were no signs of Tsuna or Squalo in the huge living room.

"Arghh!!! It's all your fault, you baseball freak!!! I'll never forgive you! Move aside, I need to find them!!!" Gokudera harshly shove Yamamoto away and began searching for his beloved Tenth. "Tenth, where are you?!!!!!!"

"This is getting troublesome." Fran muttered as all of them began to scatter around searching for Tsuna. "Really, Squalo senpai is going overboard." He continued, suddenly he sweat-dropped when he sensed something dark – so full of hatred – behind him, so he glanced just to see Hibari with his tonfas out. "Uh, Hibari-senpai."

"Move, you herbivores. Or I'll bite you to death." Hibari stated coldly. Everyone froze at their spots, before they hastily made way for Hibari. He had had enough of this, he couldn't suppressed his anger any longer. He swore he will torture that Varia member before killing him. But before that, he has to search for them first. Feeling annoyed, he turned to Yamamoto only to notice all of them were currently staring at him. Who wouldn't, when Hibari Kyouya the man who bites people to death was searching frantically for a boy?

As if understood, Yamamoto responded with a chuckle. "Maybe they're in Tsuna's room?"

Hibari glared at them, before he decided to prioritize his search for Tsuna first only then he will bite the rest to death.

The group, led by Hibari, was approaching the Decimo's room when suddenly a loud and piercing shriek came from inside the room.

"Stop it, Squalo!!!!" Tsuna's high pitch voice was heard.

All of the people from the group froze.

"This is… ahhh!!!!! Squalo, this is embarrassing!" Another loud whine, and then a moan, from Tsuna.

"VVOOIII!!! You're so pathetic, this kind of thing can already make you heated up?" Came Squalo's voice.

"But I've never… ahhh!!!! Stop it! I don't wanna – "

"Shut the crap and keep your fucking eyes open!! It'll be no fun if you close your eyes like that!!!"

Gokudera looked like his soul has already departed for heaven, while the rest were only gaping at the door with blushes on their faces. Well except for Mukuro who was only getting angrier every second, ready to break open the door only to notice the cold and pale-looking Hibari was already at the front.

"Squalo, I told you – ahh – to stop – "

CRASHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The door was broken down with a single hit from Hibari.

"Ah, you guys…" Tsuna exclaimed, his face flushed and sweats trickling down. Hibari sighed inwardly to see the boy was still in complete clothes. Panting slightly, Tsuna looked at Squalo in exasperation. "You're going to pay for this." He muttered darkly, his breathing was jumbled.

"No need to get so fired up. It's only a porn movie, what a pain in the ass." Squalo replied with the same annoyance as he watched the television indifferently. The television was currently showing some mature contents.

"What are you doing?" Hibari spoke coldly.

Squalo smirked at him. "We're just watching some extremely matured sex, and this inexperienced and innocent fucking brat can't seem to stand it. He responded to every single thing that was shown, and he can't help but to get heated up." He explained in a bored way, switching off the television.

"What.. What the hell are you letting Tenth watch?" Gokudera asked through suppressed rage, his body was trembling uncontrollably now.

"Shishishi, I knew this movie will get Decimo-chan high. It's one of Luss's best porn collections that I managed to snatch away." Belphegor said, looking at the Tsuna who was still in a messy state.

"Poor Tsuna senpai." Fran muttered.

"Vooiii!!!! The movie's not that great anyway. Plus, I'm not interested in sex between man and woman." Squalo replied with a yawn. "Time to go to – "

Suddenly a flying tonfa zoomed past him, managed to scratch his cheek. Squalo blinked as his blood began to trickle down, and he glanced at the guardians.

"Kufufu, you're going to regret that you ever come here." Mukuro said with his eerie smile.

"YOU DARE MADE TENTH WATCH THAT – THAT THING!!!!!!!!!"

"This is EXTREMELY intolerable!!!!"

Hibari's cold eyes bored on Squalo, his killing intent was so obvious that Squalo flinched when the cloud took a step towards him. In a flash Hibari charged forward with his tonfa, and Squalo barely evaded it with the help of his sword. Glaring coldly, Hibari hissed. "I'll bite you to death."

"VVOIIII, WAIT!!" Squalo yelled as he furiously dodged all the hits directed to him. "I thought you're leaving?!!!"

Hibari's tonfa made a contact with Squalo's sword. "I am, but after I kill you." He replied indifferently as he attacked again and again.

Ignoring the fight, Yamamoto approached Tsuna with concern. "Are you okay, Tsuna?"

"I'm fine." Tsuna replied, managed to control himself. "What a useless guy I am." He muttered.

Yamamoto only grinned guiltily. "I'm sorry, Tsuna. I was supposed to help you."

"Its okay, Takeshi. I was just overreacting over something like this, nothing else." Tsuna responded with flushed cheeks. "I'm tired." He mumbled.

"Then, why not you take some shower to cool you down?" Yamamoto suggested helpfully. Glancing at Squalo and Hibari who were still fighting in the middle of the room, he added. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Hibari is still here when you finish cleaning up."

Tsuna smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Takeshi!" He exclaimed before he made his way slowly to the bathroom.

"Stupid prince, fucking frog, don't just stand there!!!" Squalo shouted furiously at the said two.

"Shishishi, are you asking for help?" Belphegor snickered in amusement as he watched Hibari cornered Squalo with his tonfa.

"Who ask for help, you stupid prince?!! I'm threatening you to help me!!!"

"What's the difference, anyway?" Fran muttered.

"M – Mukuro-sama, I feel something dark is coming…" Chrome mumbled to Mukuro at her side.

Mukuro glanced at her. "Indeed, he's approaching." He replied.

"Who?" Ryohei asked.

Before Mukuro could answer, a loud bang was heard from downstairs.

"What was that?" Yamamoto asked no one.

"Sounds like someone is destroying the mansion." Fran said. The loud noises made Hibari and Squalo stopped fighting.

"Who the hell is ambushing the mansion this late at night?!!!!" Gokudera frowned. As the noises and bangs died away, it was silent. The sudden chill made them felt uneasy.

"Uh-oh, this kind of silence before the storm reminds me of someone." Fran commented quietly.

Belphegor nodded with a gulp. "Someone dangerous." He added with a shudder.

Squalo suddenly dropped his sword. "It's him!!!! I'm sure of it!"

"Who?" The guardians chorused.

"Me." A cold voice coming from the corridor made them flinched. The man was smirking as he continued, "You're having fun here?"

"Xanxus." Mukuro stated. "Long time no see."

"I'm here to get my dogs back." Xanxus said, ignoring Mukuro's greeting. "And then I heard that you're having fun here with that stupid brat." He continued with a dark expression directed at Squalo.

Squalo stepped back with a sweat. "I'm not having fun, damnit." He muttered, looking away.

The rest were watching anxiously at the two. There was silence, only some water splashing from the bathroom was heard. Hibari only glared at Squalo.

"Oh yeah, you're having fun." Xanxus replied with a snarl, slowly made his way towards Squalo. "So you're going to step on me, you fucking dog?" He added threateningly.

"I'm not!! I'm just…" Squalo couldn't get the words out when Xanxus seized his front shirt and kissed him roughly. "Umfh!!!" Squalo's muffled voice was heard as Xanxus grabbed a handful of Squalo's long hair.

"This is extremely embarrassing." Ryohei muttered.

"M.. Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked with a small voice, currently startled because Mukuro was blocking her view with his hand.

"I can't allow this kind of scene to pollute your thoughts, my dear Chrome." Mukuro said.

Chrome sighed.

Yamamoto gave a soft chuckles. "This is what Squalo really wants, right?"

"So that fucking guy has been playing around with Tenth all this time?!!!" Gokudera gave a twisted shock expression, demanding Yamamoto to explain everything clearly.

"Well it's a plan actually." Yamamoto replied scratching his cheek. "Tsuna wanted Squalo to help him, and I guess Squalo agreed to help because he wanted to settle the matter between him and Xanxus, too."

"Shishishi, you've got smart brain for someone as dense as a rock." Belphegor smirked. "Of course, the only reason why we agreed to help Decimo-chan is because we wanted the fun of it, and for that fucking longhair, it's a chance to get boss."

"So it's like that. You've been fooling us for the whole week, then?" Mukuro asked with his eerie smile, making Belphegor flinched.

"But why did Tenth ask that fucking longhair to help him?!!" Gokudera demanded.

Yamamoto smiled, glancing at Hibari who was staring at him. "Maybe because Tsuna is desperate to settle his problem with someone dear to him? But unfortunately that someone has been ignoring him."

At the statement, everyone turned to look at Hibari. However, they quickly diverted their eyes away when Hibari released some malicious threatening aura around him.

"Oh wow, they're still kissing!" Belphegor commented in amusement, watching Xanxus and Squalo being the centre of attraction.

"I guess it's a happy ending for all of them." Fran said with a smile.

Then, the bathroom's door was opened and Tsuna came out fully clothed and with a fresh smile. "I feel great now." He stated, stretching his hands. Noticing the silence in his room, he looked around only to see Xanxus and Squalo at the centre. "Whoa!!!" Tsuna's eyes turned wide at the situation.

"Yo, Tsuna." Yamamoto was the first one to speak to him. "Things have changed while you were in the bathroom." He told the boy.

Tsuna nodded with a sweat. "I can see that." He replied. "So it's the end of the plan, right Takeshi?"

Yamamoto looked thoughtful. "Well, I guess."

"Wait a minute!!!! So you've been saying you knew about this from the start?!!!" Gokudera suddenly looked up at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto blinked. "You could say that."

"And you didn't tell a thing to me?!!"

"Well…"

"And I've been trusting you for nothing!!!"

"This and that are two different things..?"

"ARGHH!!!!! I can't believe you stupid baseball freak!!!!"

Tsuna sighed. "Well, good thing this has ended peacefully." He muttered.

"Not yet." A voice from behind made Tsuna twitched and he turned around to see Hibari towering over him.

"Hi.. Hibari-san…"

Hibari gazed at the boy, his expression was unreadable. Then, he seized Tsuna's arm and dragged the boy out of the room.

"Mukuro-sama, they're gone." Chrome said.

Mukuro glared at the door. "Let's go."

"Don't you think you should give them a rest?" Suddenly Reborn appeared in front of them this time role-playing as a cupid angel.

"Arcobaleno." Mukuro looked at him.

"You don't have to bother them everytime." Reborn continued again.

Mukuro smiled eerily. "By any chance, I believe you do know about the order given to me?"

Reborn smirked. "I do know that. But if you don't tell them anything, they won't know you're neglecting the order."

"Easy for you to say." Mukuro frowned. "The consequences would be on me if anything were to happen."

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome looked at him with a sad face.

"Which side are you?" Reborn asked provokingly.

Mukuro stayed silent before he replied, "Either way I'm only a black goat."

Reborn gave a huff. "It's only you thinking like that."

"Isn't it true?" Mukuro said with an inexplicable smile.

Reborn looked at him. "Either way, you are not to bother them this time if you wish for that idiot Tsuna's happiness." He said before approaching the other guardians greeting, "Ciaossu."

"Yo little kid, you're back!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Mr. Reborn, a lot of things have happened this week!! And why do you look so angel-like?" Gokudera commented.

"Because I'm an angel. And how long are they gonna keep kissing?" Reborn asked, watching Xanxus and Squalo.

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome spoke, looking at Mukuro who was staring at Reborn.

"Kufufu, this is going to be interesting." Mukuro replied, his mismatched eyes glinting mischievously.

* * *

Yay, the end for this chapter!! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Hehe initially I planned on ending it with Hibari and Tsuna but well, I'm just too evil to let you guys wait for it in next chapter. No no, just kidding. Honestly I just want to make it end with Mukuro so you guys will keep thinking _**"What the hell is going on with him?"**_ Haha

Oh yeah, you guys have been 'specualting rumours' about Mukuro.. What about him? Does he really have something in mind about Tsuna? What's this about the order? From who? Huh? Well I won't tell you guys that. You have to continue looking forward for updates! Though I'm very sorry that the progress of this story is really slow (and the author is really a slowpoke) but I hope you don't give up on this story! =D

And I'm waiting for reviews right now! I'm dying to know your comments on Squalo's plan and about Mukuro's 'scheme'.

**Bianchi : Please review for the sake of my Reborn, and I''ll give you my poison cooking if you don't. (evil smirk)**

p/s : woww Tsuna in the latest chapter in the manga, so coool!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

NEW CHAPTER!!! XD

SORRY for the late update!!!! wow, it's been a long time since i've been here. well being so busy and all, please don't blame me!

and it's nice to know that ppl have been reviewing, alerting and favouriting my story!!! totally drive me to finish this chapter as quickly as possible! and as a reward, this chapter has a lot of 1827!!!!! well truthfully the main reason for the late update is because i'm not good at writing a 1827 fluff eventhough i really like the pairing. so it took lot of time just to think about their next progress! well hope you like it. =)

and for those who have been calling me EVIL cliffie, EVIL person in your reviews, i'm so glad you've realized my true self! I'm such a nice EVIL person ain't I? MWAHAHAHA XD

this chapter is dedicated to D18 haters just like me! to WinterDove in your review, i'm glad you pointed the exact thing on why i dislike D18! i'm sorry but i really hate D18 (referring to the latest chapter in the manga). what a joke!! Tsuna, you better take Kyouya away from Dino FAST!!!!

oh well, **ENJOY!!!**

**P.S : I advise you to read the previous chapter before reading this first to avoid confusion (at which i did).**

* * *

"Hibari-san, you're walking really fast!"

Hibari ignored Tsuna and continued to walk along the hallway with Tsuna behind him. Tsuna huffed as he had to match Hibari's quick pace. He stared at Hibari's hand which was gripping his wrist hard. Tsuna's face softened.

"Normally people would say that it hurts." He muttered quietly. "Although it actually doesn't." He added.

Hibari abruptly stopped his pace, making Tsuna almost bumped into him. Looking back at the boy, Hibari released his hand.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked quietly. "Are you… okay?"

The look on Hibari's face was the same old cold-looking Hibari Kyouya. Tsuna regretted that he asked. _'He won't be okay after all the incidents that have happened today. Stupid of me to ask.'_

"I'm not okay."

"Eh?"

Tsuna was surprised when Hibari suddenly pushed him against the wall. The grip on his shoulder was too hard that Tsuna had to grit his teeth to swallow the pain.

"Why, Sawada Tsunayoshi? Are you playing around with me?" Hibari snarled, didn't care that his grip was hurting Tsuna.

"But Hibari-san.." Tsuna hissed. "You were also playing around with me before."

Hibari's face hardened. Slowly, he backed away. "So, you're saying you're getting revenge on me?" He demanded. "Is that it? Are you satisfied now, then?" His voice kept getting higher and higher. His patience and coldness began to crumble in front of the boy.

Tsuna was only staring at the man. _'Hibari-san's… finally showing it?'_ He thought.

"I'm asking you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Are you – "

"I'm sorry, Kyouya."

The fingers lingering on Hibari's back were trembling slightly. Tsuna was never the one to initiate an intimate embrace. But now he did. He was embracing the man named Hibari Kyouya with his feelings all cleared. And his lips too, was quivering when he called the man's name. And inside him, his heart was fluttering like mad. He felt like he would die from embarrassment. However, all this made him feel… good.

Hibari Kyouya didn't know what to think. Being called his first name by Tsuna felt so different, making his heart skipped a beat. But what made his face reddened was because of the boy embracing him. The wet brown bushy hair was tickling his cheek, Hibari remembered Tsuna had just taken his bath. That was why he could smell a sweet scent of shampoo. The heat emanating from the small body was keeping him warm. So warm, that he can felt the blood rushing to his face. Hibari frowned a little, he has decided he will never show his flushing cheeks to anyone.

Tsuna broke the contact. He tried very hard not to blush. Although without him knowing Hibari was also doing the same thing, trying not to show that he was actually blushing. They were both silent.

"Uhh, urm.." Tsuna mumbled, diverting his eyes away. "I think I owe you an explanation. You see, to be honest Squalo and I were just – "

"I already know." Hibari cut off, glancing at Tsuna sideways. "I had the feeling you were only faking it."

Tsuna looked bewildered, but then he smiled. "Ah, I thought so. You're really smart, you can see through us."

Hibari grunted. "Not really. If I'm smart I would've known it from the start. But too bad my feelings took control."

Tsuna chuckled. "So that's why you seemed so grumpy and moody. It's all because of Squalo, he's really a forceful person isn't he?"

"Don't talk about that man in front of me." Hibari replied flatly. "I'll bite him to death for causing such a chaos."

"Kyouya."

Hibari's heart skipped another beat, he looked at the boy. "What?"

Tsuna fidgeted. "I.. after all this time, you made me realize that… I, toward you…"

"Speak clearly, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Well, through this.. Squalo's plan, I can make sure of one thing." Tsuna inhaled deeply. "So I'm not afraid to tell you that I…"

Hibari was smirking at the incoherent words spluttered by Tsuna. He actually knew what was coming, but it was his nature to tease the boy a bit. "I don't understand. What are you trying to say?"

Tsuna gripped his fist hard. He never knew confessing to someone would be this hard. "I.." He paused. _'Come on, Tsuna, say it in one swift!! You want to get this over, aren't you?'_ Tsuna set a determined look. "Kyouya, I lo.. Huh?"

Hibari was trying very hard to stifle his chuckle, but it was futile. This boy, to him, was so adorable.

Tsuna frowned a bit, he was really fascinated by the sound of chuckles Hibari made. It was the first time in weeks that he saw Hibari was actually being happy. "Geez, cut it out…" He muttered.

Hibari smiled. "What're you trying to say just now?" He asked gently, rustling the boy's hair as an affectionate gesture.

"I'm saying that…" Tsuna replied, leaning over the touch. Slowly, he reached out to Hibari's hand and cupped it gently. "I think I love you."

The words came out smoothly this time that even Hibari was stunned to hear it. The hazel brown eyes were staring at him, the emotions behind them were transparent. The two of them stayed like that until Tsuna leaned himself against Hibari's chest.

"If I'm the old Tsuna, I would've never admit that I like.. you." He muttered, face reddening like mad. "But now I am. You must've been thinking how weird I am. I don't care if you want to bite me to death, but I have to straighten things out." He looked up at Hibari. "I don't want to torture myself, and especially I don't want to hurt you."

Hibari looked back at Tsuna. This boy really knew how to make his heart skipped two, three beats. Slowly, he touched the boy's cheek. And in a flash, Tsuna was already in his hold. Tsuna was surprised, Hibari held him closer and tighter as if he didn't want to let the boy slip away from his grasp. "Idiot." Hibari murmured into Tsuna's ear. "Took you so long to realize it."

"Hiba.. Kyouya…"

"Say it again until you get used to it."

Tsuna stifled a chuckle, and broke into a broad smile. "Kyouya. Kyouya Kyouya Kyouya. I'll say it many times if you want."

"You're mine now." Hibari told him, his gaze locked on Tsuna.

"Understood." Tsuna replied before Hibari captured his lips softly and gently as if savouring the taste. Tsuna could feel the warm breathe as Hibari planted kisses on his cheeks, forehead, his ears… before Hibari stopped his track and glared at the far end of the hallway.

"Disturbance." Hibari scowled.

Tsuna didn't need to follow Hibari's glare, he already heard the noises pouring from the direction. With a small tinge of red still lingering on his cheeks, he looked up to appreciate Hibari Kyouya's fine-looking face, and the husky scent coming from the man made him dizzy.

"Tch, they're coming. I still have to bite them to death later." Hibari continued grumbling, recalling the hectic moment when the group was searching for Tsuna earlier. He sighed as he stepped back from Tsuna. "Looks like.. Hmm?"

For a second, Hibari showed a slightly surprise look as he stared at Tsuna. The dazed dreamy look Tsuna has when the boy looked at him puzzled him at first, but then Hibari smirked. "Do you enjoy looking at me so much?" He asked with a hint of teasing.

As if waking up from his trance, Tsuna blinked his eyes and then he pouted, red cheeks visible. "Stop that playful smirk of yours." He muttered.

Hibari's smirk widened, but not too long when the noise of the group talking and laughing became louder every second. He can hear Gokudera Hayato nagging Yamamoto Takeshi about something, and Sasagawa Ryohei has been sprouting nonsense about the scene of Xanxus and Squalo they had witnessed earlier. Hibari frowned. _'They're getting in my way.'_ He thought.

"Looks like Xanxus and Squalo had finished kissing with each other." Tsuna commented innocently. The statement made Hibari snorted.

"Or maybe they have just started." He muttered. Ignoring Tsuna's question, "Started what?" he said, "It's getting late. You should go to bed."

It was Tsuna's turn to frown. "My room is in a very messy condition. You and Squalo fought earlier, don't you remember?"

"Oh, indeed." Hibari replied, hiding his smirk. He very well knew that the boy's room was in such a condition. And other than that, he was very sure that the room was being used by the two Varia members right now.

"Maybe I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight." Tsuna mumbled thoughtfully to himself. "Or maybe in the office, finishing up works." He added with a tired sigh.

Hibari contemplated for a second, before he decided to leave. Turning around, he waved his hand at Tsuna. "Well, good night then."

"Wait, Kyouya!"

His own name still gave a flattery feeling in him, Hibari glanced at the boy.

Tsuna looked at him wide eyes. "You're leaving just like this?"

"Of course. What kind of leaving do you expect me to make?" Hibari's smooth reply troubled Tsuna a little.

"You're still going? To Japan?" He asked.

Hibari made a thoughtful – and a little bit of playful – look. "Depends on my mood." He answered indifferently.

"If…" Tsuna hesitated, fidgeting. "If I tell you… not to go?"

A smirk tried to escape from Hibari but he remained silent. Then he asked, "If you tell me not to go, then I won't."

Tsuna was surprised to hear that. Hibari's first and top priority has been, and always been, his works and investigations. However now, has it changed? _'Or is it because of… me?'_ Tsuna wondered.

"Well?"

Tsuna looked at Hibari. "Are you sure you can abandon your works there?" He asked with a doubtful look. After all, Kusakabe had contacted the man. So the work must have been important enough for Kusakabe to ask the man to come to Japan.

Hibari approached Tsuna. "Do you want me to go?"

Tsuna lowered his head, looking at his feet. "I.. don't want you to go." He muttered quietly.

"Then I'll stay." Hibari simply replied.

"Really?" Tsuna wasn't so sure about that. Was Hibari so simple like this before? The answer is no. Then again, Hibari Kyouya is an unpredictable man with an unpredictable mood swings.

"If you want me to stay, then might as well we'll sleep together." The sudden statement made Tsuna shot his eyes back at Hibari.

'_So that's his intention!'_ He mused. "Who said I want us to sleep together?" He asked with an accusing tone.

"Me." Hibari replied.

That short reply made Tsuna in utter bewilderment. He fell silent for a while as if trying hard to think how to respond to it. But the silence only made Hibari turned away as an attempt to leave again. They can hear clear sounds coming from the far end of the hallway now, Gokudera was preaching to everyone in the large group it seemed. Tsuna looked at the back of Hibari, he didn't want to lose this.

Hibari pretended to walk away. He couldn't even think about going far away from the boy. This was just an act, he thought, so that the boy will be his. As he walked, he was stopped by a small hand tugging on his sleeve. He can easily shove it away and continued walking, but he rather not. So he took a sideway glance at Tsuna, and smirked when he saw the contorted look on the face as the boy was currently trying very hard not to blush but failed anyway.

Tsuna was pouting, glaring was more likely, at Hibari. "We better scramble before they come, if we don't want any disturbance." He told the man.

"Well said." Hibari replied with a satisfied smile.

----------------------------------------

"Tenth, where were you last night?" Gokudera asked immediately when he saw his Tenth in the kitchen cooking with other maids that early morning.

"Oh, good morning Hayato. Mind omelette for breakfast today?" Tsuna suggested, ignoring the man's question. He smartly cracked some eggs on the frying pan in front of him.

"Anything you cook would be great, Tenth!" Gokudera said enthusiastically, but then remained serious. "I tried searching for you in your office and the guest rooms, but you weren't there! I was so panicked that I couldn't even sleep last night." He continued worriedly.

Tsuna gulped, feeling a bit guilty. _'Hayato wouldn't dare to find me in Kyouya's room.'_ He mused. "Well, I'm fine now. So don't worry too much, okay?" And before Gokudera could press more on the subject, he greeted Yamamoto who was just entering the kitchen.

"Yo Tsuna, you look good." Yamamoto commented with a chuckle.

Tsuna grinned, somehow he had a feeling that Yamamoto knew where he slept last night. "Yeah, I'm feeling great today." He replied happily. A moment later, he almost dropped a plate when Squalo entered the room with a huge yawn. "Squalo!" He exclaimed.

"Morning, fucking brat." Squalo replied sleepily.

Gokudera who couldn't bear seeing a Varia early in the morning, walked out from the kitchen scowling while muttering swearing words under his breath. Yamamoto grinned apologetically at Squalo as he followed Gokudera.

"I thought you already left with the rest of the Varia?" Tsuna asked Squalo.

Squalo eyed him before he yawned again. "Too bad we're still here. So you were hoping we left?" He said sarcastically as he tottered drowsily to the kitchen.

Tsuna stared at him. "Squalo, are you okay?"

"I'm fucking fine. I'm not used to be up so early like this. That fucking boss dared to ask me to make him some food." Squalo replied with a frown, shooing the maids away.

"No, well, that's that." Tsuna pondered. "I don't think you seem fine to me, because you're walking weirdly as if your back is hurting." He continued.

Squalo spattered his milk all over. "You brat, what're you trying to say?!!"

"What're you so angry about?" Tsuna asked back in amusement.

"You!!" Squalo grabbed the boy hard in disbelief. _**"After all those porn things we watched last night, don't tell me you're still **_**this**_** innocent??"**_

Tsuna frowned. Squalo who always spoke in Japanese with him and the guardians, but this time the man was speaking Italian. Which meant the man was so damn annoyed. "I don't get you, Squalo! Why're you so annoyed?"

"You tell me why. Now that you've seen me with that damn boss last night, what the hell has happened to you and that fucking cloud?" Squalo hissed, drawing closer to Tsuna.

Tsuna backed away an inch. "Nothing happened. Well, we had a talk after that and now we're back to normal." He explained nervously.

"Normal like what?" Squalo still wasn't satisfied with the answer. He swore if these two still haven't done _**that**_, he will have to force them to do it. The plan must not fail!

"Well…" Tsuna hesitated. "Normal. I've confessed to him."

"And?"

Tsuna fidgeted. "And we… kissed like you and Xanxus did." He muttered. "Only that we did it better than you guys." He added as an afterthought.

"How could you and that cloud be better?!" Squalo jeered. "But never mind that. And then?"

"Then we slept." Tsuna finished.

"Together?"

"Urm, yeah. Wait, how did you know?" Tsuna demanded.

"Duh, of course I'd know!" Squalo said in triumph before a sudden realization hit him. The two words of 'sleeping together' could be a whole different meaning for this boy. Thanks for the stupidity. Squalo frowned. "When I said sleeping together, I meant SEX. Did you do it?"

Tsuna looked at him with a surprised look, which annoyed Squalo so much. "Can two men do sexual intercourse?" Tsuna asked with an expression as if he had just got the answer for the hardest mathematics question in the world.

Squalo looked like he almost wanted to slap his own face.

"Shishishi, what's up with that formal phrase? We call it _sex_ here." Belphegor said as he entered the kitchen with a messy bedhair, looking for a glass of milk.

"VOOII, fucking prince! This brat didn't know that two men can actually do sex!" Squalo said in a suppressed annoyance.

Belphegor sneered. "Wow, what a surprise! That's pathetic, Decimo-chan."

Tsuna glared at them. "How could I know about something like that?"

Sighing, Squalo explained desperately. "Men CAN do sex. We just can't get pregnant over it."

"I know that." Tsuna scowled, he pretty much remembered the man's body diagram his biology teacher had taught back in school.

Belphegor slipped his hand around Tsuna's shoulder. "Do you know how the baby sperms can get into a man's body?" He asked with a playful grin.

"That's exactly what I've been wondering about! How can sperms go inside a man's body?" Tsuna exclaimed excitedly as if he had just pointed out a mistake in a biology question made by his teacher.

"Strip off your pants." Squalo ordered.

Tsuna's bulky eyes turned even bulkier with his mouth hanging open. "Are you insane? For what?"

"Yeah, what for? I didn't know you were such a pedo?" Belphegor said grinning widely.

"Shut the hell up! This is the only way to teach this stupid brat about men's sex!" Squalo said, whacking Belphegor on the head. "What a fuss. I pity the cloud for liking this idiot." He muttered.

"Hey, you guys are too much! I'm not gonna strip anything here." Tsuna warned them.

"Strip what?" A smooth clean voice boomed in the kitchen.

The three looked around to see Hibari Kyouya standing at the doorway. He was yawning, nevertheless he still looked nice in casual clothes.

"Morning, Kyouya." Tsuna greeted with a warm smile, at which Hibari replied with the same gentle smile.

Squalo glanced at Tsuna. _'Now that's a development, calling him with his first name is the first step.'_ He looked back at Hibari only to see the man was glaring silently at his and Belphegor's direction with a clear message, 'Don't touch the boy. He's mine.'

Quietly, the two backed away from Tsuna.

"Shishishi, we're just playing around." Belphegor said.

"Stripping around?" Hibari said back.

"No. Well, we're just teaching this idiot about things he should know by now. We're helping him for your very own sake." Squalo told him exasperatedly.

"Oh?" Hibari approached them. "You don't need to worry." He said, leaning to put his hands around Tsuna. "Because I'll be the one to teach him slowly." He continued with a smirk.

Squalo and Belphegor, and even Tsuna could feel the chill behind their necks.

An awkward silence, before Tsuna decided to change the topic. "Anyway, Kyouya." Tsuna looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"I made some special omelette for you. It's been so long since you joined us for breakfast. Let's eat together today, okay?" Tsuna asked sweetly.

Hibari smiled. "As you wish."

"Vooii, what a joke! I don't care about them anymore. Let them do whatever they want." Squalo scoffed, slicing some raw meat for Xanxus' breakfast.

"Shishishi, you couldn't help but think they're so adorable. Don't you think so?" Belphegor smirked.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!! I was wondering why it's so noisy here! So you three have been pestering Tenth!!!" Gokudera said furiously. "Get away from Tenth, you scums!!"

"Who's pestering that idiot? We're only stripping him." Squalo replied, rolling his eyes. He had enough of the morning that he didn't care about anything anymore.

"WHAT?!!! YOU'RE DEAD, YOU FUCKING LONGHAIR!! Tenth, are you okay??"

"I'm fine, Hayato. Don't believe in anything they said, okay?" Tsuna told him, stifling a sigh.

"But, but..!!!"

"Now, now, Hayato. Let them be." Yamamoto intervened calmly.

"But I couldn't!!!"

Amidst the noise, Hibari only focused on a person leaning with a folding hand against the wall at the doorway. He gave a winning smirk as he rustled Tsuna's hair.

"HEY, DON'T TOUCH TENTH"S HAIR!!!"

Mukuro felt something stirred inside him when he saw that smirk directed to him. What and why, only he knew the answers. He couldn't manage to keep Tsuna at bay, he's been trying to but he failed. Squalo was only faking with the Decimo, he only realized it yesterday. And today, the cloud attribute has taken the boy. Mukuro frowned. He knew this will happen, and yet he still couldn't do anything. He was afraid. However more importantly, he was not able to carry the order. And he was risking his life with that. Mukuro sighed. What was he doing? He wasn't sure anymore on what should he do.

'_Mukuro-sama…'_ Chrome was beside him, staring at the grim look of the man. Then she eyed the clenching fists of the mist guardian, she felt troubled by it. Mukuro was always so calm albeit sometimes eerie, nevertheless he was not a person who would show a grim expression nor would he clench his fists to cease his anxiety. Chrome looked at Tsuna, who was trying to break the fight between Gokudera and Belphegor, with Hibari at his side. _'Boss, you have to realize… Mukuro-sama is in danger..'_ She thought worriedly.

Mukuro turned to leave followed by Chrome behind him, noticing Reborn's stare, he only smiled. "Good morning, arcobaleno. Hope you have a nice day today." He said nonchalantly, hiding his troubled feelings well.

"Oh yes, everyday is a nice day to me." Reborn replied with the same cool look.

Mukuro sighed, still smiling. "That's good to know." He responded, making his way to the entrance door.

Reborn was still staring at the mist guardian, before Fuuta came running towards him. "Morning Reborn! You got a call from the Ninth, saying he got the information you wanted." He told the kid.

"About time." Reborn smirked, before he left for his room to get the call.

* * *

This chapter looks a bit shorter to me, but it is full packed with 1827. so no big deal rite??

What's happening to Mukuro and his thoughts? Well.. what and why, only I know the answers. you can keep guessing, but i'm very sure this evil plan of mine will be the last thing you've ever expected! though i haven't thought of making this a slight 6027, maybe i would. but then, maybe i wouldn't. depends on the flow of story.

As much as you wanted me to update more, I also want you to review after you read! so please review! =D

**Dino = Please review, because the author is threatening to strangle me if you don't!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Hello!!! =)

Your reviews are just what I need to manage this chapter. A big THANK YOU for reviewing!!

Ohh and since somehow Tsuna and Hibari have gotten together, I'm thinking of making this story more... serious? Haha maybe not. Okay maybe yes. =P

And for those who are secretly hoping to see hot scenes of 1827 *cough*, I'm very sorry since I'm not really experienced writing those things. Well if you're wondering why Tsuna is always very innocent, blame it on my innocence (LOLS).

Sorry for any typos!

And **ENJOY!!**

**Important Note :** I'm just putting this one here since this chapter is kinda related to that one part in chapter 12;

_"Secondly," Tsuna continued. "I wish to know what has happened to the eight squad's captain? He's been missing for months and apparently he's not even here." Tsuna scanned the room and noticed an empty chair at the side, which must supposed to be the missing captain's chair._

_"He might have been dead, Decimo. His underlings said that he has gone somewhere to meet someone, and he never comes back." A lady Tsuna thought was nice responded politely._

_"I see. Well then, if I could ask you to conduct a thorough investigation to locate him, will you accept it? Even if he's dead, I want you to find his body and brings it back to his family." Tsuna said with a hint of sadness. "His family must have been worried."_

_Xanxus scoffed in annoyance, muttering, "Still act as innocent as ever."_

_"Certainly, Decimo. If possible, I will find the person who is involved in this." The lady replied. Tsuna smiled at her. The others only sneered._

(I hope you still remember this one, it's taken from the part in the Vongola's Secret Meeting at which our Tsuna attended with Hibari and Xanxus)

* * *

"Have a nice journey!" Tsuna exclaimed brightly to the four Varia Squad members in front of him. A black limousine was parked at the side with a pale-looking chauffeur waiting beside it. Tsuna smiled, he knew the chauffeur was not looking forward to have the Varia Squad as his passengers.

"Shishishi, we'll come again, Decimo-chan." Belphegor said with his trademark grin.

"You've treated us nicely these past days, Tsuna senpai. Thank you." Fran said, bowing politely.

"It's okay. You guys brightened my days, actually. I'm looking forward to meeting you guys again." Tsuna replied, looking at Xanxus. "And you, too. Do come again!"

Xanxus scowled. "Over my dead body." He snarled before making his way to the limo, pushing the chauffeur out of the way. The chauffeur sweated heavily, Tsuna felt sorry for him.

"Vooii!! Make sure the next time we meet again, you've already levelled up to a whole new smarty ass, fucking brat!!!" Squalo said, smirking as he followed Xanxus inside the limousine.

Tsuna tried not to frown. "Well then, make sure I don't hear any troubles from you guys at least for the next two months!" He warned them. "The elders are watching you, and so do I." He added.

"You won't have to wait for two months to hear from us." Belphegor rolled his eyes. "Because we're very famous for making troubles."

"Hurry up, fucking dogs!!!" Xanxus' growl sounded impatient.

"Goodbye!" Tsuna waved them off as Belphegor and Fran went inside the limousine. The vehicle started to make its way out of the compound when Tsuna heard a loud scream coming from inside the car. He muttered, "That must be the driver's scream begging for mercy."

To his surprise, he heard a heavy sigh from behind him. He turned around to see his two friends were standing at the entrance. "Oh, what're you guys doing here? I thought you didn't want to send them off?"

"We didn't, Tenth." Gokudera replied. "We were just making sure that they really left for good. At last, the peace has once again landed on us!" He said dramatically.

Yamamoto chuckled. "I'll miss them, though." He said, receiving furious nag from Gokudera later on.

Tsuna grinned. "Anyway, let's go inside. It's getting cold out here."

The three friends, without noticing it, were being watched by a pair of eyes from a window. He watched with contentment as the boy was laughing, joking around with his friends. How he wanted a carefree life like that too. Then again, he knew the boy had gone through a lot to get to the position as the Vongola Decimo. All the taunting experiences the boy had undergone, he was grateful just to see that the boy still remained as innocent as ever, just like the naïve and kind boy he had encountered on their first meeting years ago. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Mukuro-sama…"

Mukuro edged away from the window and turned to look at the person calling him. "Yes? What is it, my dear Chrome?"

"I.." Chrome paused, she has a bothered look.

Mukuro smiled. "Why Chrome, that look is unfit for you."

Chrome looked at the man, her eyes were studying his face. "Mukuro-sama, I think you should tell Boss." She said with a small voice.

A sudden silence, before Mukuro chuckled lightly as if the suggestion was something funny to him.

"Mukuro-sama, I really think Boss should know it. Surely Boss can think of something." Chrome continued desperately.

"…." Mukuro contemplated, his mismatched eyes were glinting. However there was nothing for him to contemplate about. He respected the Vongola Decimo, but doubts were still circulating in him. What can that boy do? This was something far more… destructing and beyond immeasurable, that perhaps even the Vongola head can't do anything. Tell the Decimo, or all of them will be in danger. "No, Chrome. The Vongola does not need to know." He said at last.

"But – "

"There's nothing to tell him." Mukuro pressed on, looking at Chrome. "And there's nothing to worry about. Because I'll make sure nothing will happen."

Chrome looked distressed. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Mukuro-sama. If you fail to do it, you'll – "

"I never fail, Chrome." Mukuro interjected.

Chrome stared at the man, before lowered her head in defeat. "I understand."

----

"Kyouya, do you have a minute?"

The said man looked up at the boy. He was currently communicating with Kusakabe on his laptop.

Tsuna smiled guiltily. "Sorry to disturb you." He said, still standing at the door. He was used to going in and out of the room that he forgot to knock. And more importantly, he forgot that this was still Hibari's room even though that man has given him full access to use, and sleep, in the room.

Hibari looked back at his laptop as Kusakabe spoke, the assistant's image was clear. "I'll contact you again after I investigate it further, Kyou."

"Do that." Hibari nodded, motioning Tsuna to come over. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, I told you to knock the door when I am in here." He said to the boy with a light scowl.

Tsuna grinned as he approached the man. "Sorry, I forgot." He could hear Hibari sighed but he simply ignored it. Instead, he stood behind Hibari and looked over at the laptop, smiling broadly to see Kusakabe. "Good morning, Kusakabe!"

"Hello, Sawada. By the way, it's night over here." Kusakabe told him with a smile, noticing the sudden intimacy between his superior and the boy.

Tsuna chortled. "Ah yes, I forgot about the time zone."

"Well then, I have to go now." Kusakabe said. "Please take care of each other." He added before the communication ended.

"He's in such a hurry, it seems." Tsuna muttered. "Kyouya, what kind of investigation are you up to in Japan? Is it something important?" He asked the man.

"Don't pry on other people's business." Hibari replied, his voice was not cold or threatening. It was just like a brother trying to tell his younger sister not to eat sweets so much. And Tsuna's frowning – or more like his pouting – expression was exactly what would the sister reply with.

Hibari smirked as he watched Tsuna frowned, and then the boy shrugged as if he decided he wouldn't force Hibari to tell him. "Do you need something from me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The man asked, changing the topic deliberately.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Tsuna said, amused with himself. "Reborn wanted to meet us both in his room." He told the man.

Hibari looked thoughtful. "What does he want?"

"We'll never know unless we see him. Come on, Kyouya." Tsuna urged, playfully seizing Hibari's hand and pulled him to stand up.

"You're a very impatient one, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari stated with a sigh, gently gripping Tsuna's hand in his and made their way out of the room.

---

"Accompanying you to the theme park?" Tsuna asked in bewilderment.

"Baby-sitting a kid?" Hibari scoffed, apparently he didn't like the way it sound.

Reborn smirked. "The Devil Bats members will also be there, taking their time off to play. I'm thinking of asking you two to take the courtesy to accompany them."

"Now that makes sense." Tsuna mumbled. "I just couldn't picture you playing around at the theme park." He added truthfully, getting a kick on his head from Reborn.

"Idiot will always stay as an idiot." Reborn mocked a sigh. "I'm not going to play. I'm meeting the team captain."

"Oh." Tsuna exclaimed. "Hiruma-san? He also doesn't look like a person suitable for a theme park."

"Why do I have to go there?" Hibari demanded, looking at Reborn.

"Then you want Tsuna to go there alone? I'm not going to look after him." Reborn replied nonchalantly.

Hibari considered it for a second, glancing at the puppy dog eyes Tsuna made. Feeling this will gonna be a long day, he sighed for the countless times that day. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, if you're going to drag me around here and there, then I simply will have to bite you to death." He said at last, earning a wide grin from the boy. Tsuna was already immune to the threat.

"Okay, Kyouya. Whatever you said!"

ThemeParkThemeParkThemeParkThemePark

"Tsu-chan!!!"

Tsuna grimaced when being called like that. However as he approached the group, his face returned to a wide smile. "It's been a long time since I last met you guys!!!" He exclaimed.

"Good morning, mafia-sama!" Sena greeted always so politely, standing beside him was Shin.

Again, Tsuna grimaced at the formal call. "Please, Sena. Call me Tsuna. You can't call me mafia in a public place." He said, smiling.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Sena apologized as Suzuna slapped his back hard. "Sena, poor Tsu-chan if people were to know he's a mafia."

"They'll be afraid to the MAX!!!" Monta added, he had just bought some bananas from a vendor.

"I heard Reborn and Hibari are coming too." Shin stated, glancing around.

"Oh, they're here alright." Tsuna replied, looking at a direction where he could see Hibari was coming, with Reborn sitting on his shoulder.

"Ciaossu." Reborn's trademark greeting was heard as he hopped from Hibari to Tsuna. "Where's Hiruma Yoichi?"

"He and Musashi went inside that bar." Sena replied, pointing at the bar at the side. "Kids are not allowed in – Huh?" Sena didn't finish his sentence as he watched Reborn striding nonchalantly towards the said bar.

Tsuna chuckled. "Sorry about that. Reborn can gain access in almost every bar in the whole world. He's a special kid." He told Sena.

"Cool to the MAX!!" Monta exclaimed, envying Reborn.

Tsuna felt Hibari tugged his sleeve, so he looked at the man. "What is it, Kyouya?"

"That kid asked us to accompany these herbivores." Hibari told him in a whisper. "And also asked us to enjoy ourselves." He continued with a frown, currently puzzled with the idea. "He wanted to talk about something with Hiruma Yoichi and Musashi Ken, so he asked us not to interrupt."

Tsuna felt curious. "Reborn said that? He's acting strange, what does he want to talk with Hiruma-san about?"

"He didn't mention it." Hibari replied.

Glaring at Hibari, Tsuna said. "You guys keep a lot of secrets from me! I won't force you guys to tell me, but this has become a bit annoying." And with that, he stomped off to join Sena and the group who were already lining up to ride the roller coaster.

Hibari only stared at the boy. Although he had told Tsuna that he won't ride a thing in this theme park, but he guessed he has to reconsider it. _'For the sake of lightening up this boy's mood.'_ He mused, walking slowly and reluctantly to join the large group.

-

"Kyouya, are you okay?" Tsuna asked the man, the two were currently sitting on the bench while the others were having fun riding the bumper car at which Hibari regarded it as an immoral game of bumping each other.

"I'm fine." Hibari replied shortly, he was never used to riding a roller coaster. He didn't like it at all, the noises and the loud screams coming from other people really pissed him off. "Tch, herbivores." He scoffed quietly. "Always being so noisy."

"Sorry, did you say something?" Tsuna asked, didn't quite catch what Hibari had said.

"Nothing." Hibari replied.

Tsuna only smiled knowingly. _'Kyouya hates crowded place. Good thing it's less crowded on weekdays.'_ He thought. Noticing an ice-cream parlour not far from there, Tsuna got up to buy one for him and Hibari. However he was surprised when Hibari grabbed his hand. "Kyouya?"

"Where're you going?" Hibari asked, looking at the boy.

Bewildered, Tsuna replied. "I'm going to buy some ice-creams for us."

Staring at the boy, slowly Hibari let go of his hand. "I thought you're going because I'm not a good companion." He said quietly. True, he felt. He hated theme parks, he'll never enjoy one. And surely Tsuna will never enjoy being with Hibari in a theme park.

A silence, before he heard Tsuna laughed. Hibari narrowed his eyes, _'This boy always surprises me with his unexpected reactions.'_ He watched as Tsuna sat back beside him, his laughter died away.

"Kyouya, what made you say that?" Tsuna asked gently. "I love being with you! I wanted to spend time with you." He said. "I pretty much understand the way you are by now, so you don't have to worry! Just be yourself."

_I love being with you._ That gave Hibari a fluttery feeling. Only two days ago he heard this boy confessed to him. _I love you._ That boy had said.

Grinning, Tsuna gripped Hibari's hand. "I'm going to buy ice-creams, okay?" So he stood up and went to the parlour.

From a distance, Sena and the other three, Shin, Suzuna, and Monta were watching the scene revealing before them. Sena and Monta were gaping, Shin as usual didn't have any peculiar expression on his face, while Suzuna looked like she wanted to burst out laughing.

"They're so cute!!!" Suzuna exclaimed.

"I never knew the two are a couple!" Sena said, still looking surprised.

"Because you and Shin are in your own happy world." Suzuna muttered, rolling her eyes. "I knew this would happen! The first time I saw Tsu-chan together with Kyou-kyou, I got the feeling they really match each other." She said excitedly.

"Where'd you get the nickname Kyou-kyou for that guy?" Monta asked, but Suzuna ignored the question and happily approaching the two.

" Tsu-chan, Kyou-kyou!! Let's ride something fun!"

Tsuna could sense Hibari's dangerous aura when Suzuna called him Kyou-kyou. _'Too friendly.'_ Tsuna thought, looking at Hibari and managed a smile as if to ask the man to bear with it.

"Let's go inside the haunted house!!" Monta suggested excitedly.

Suddenly, Tsuna felt a shudder. _'Haunted house?'_ The one and only thing he wouldn't want to get near when playing in a theme park. He noticed Hibari's smirk directed to him, and immediately he replied with a defiant look.

"I don't want to go there." Sena said with a timid voice while clinging on Shin. Tsuna sighed in relief, smiling inwardly thinking he didn't need to be the one to voice out his fear of ghosts.

Suzuna made a look. "Sena, it's not that scary." She said pointedly.

Sena grimaced. "Theme park is for us to have fun, not to be scared of ghosts." He replied lamely.

_'There you go.'_ Tsuna agreed.

"Tsk, tsk, Sena." Monta shook his head. "Which is scarier? Ghosts or Hiruma?"

Sena thought hard for a second, before he nodded. "You're right. After all these years we've been spending together with Hiruma, I think nothing scares me anymore."

"What?? But.." Tsuna's weak attempt got cut off by the always-so-excited Suzuna.

"Now, let's strike!!! Devil Bats, let's go!"

"Don't worry, Sena. I'll be at your side." Tsuna could hear Shin muttering to Sena, who was very glad to hear it.

Tsuna sighed in defeat. Should he go, or should he retreat? He watched the amefuto team was marching towards the huge haunted house when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You don't look fine, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari stated.

"Kyouya… I hate haunted house." Tsuna replied, a scowl-like pout forming on his face. He sounded very childish, yet it was true. He hated it.

Hibari restrained a smile. At times like this, he felt like he wanted to protect this boy more than anything in the world. "What are you taking me for, Sawada Tsunayoshi? I am here." He said.

Tsuna looked at him. "Will you always be here, beside me?" He asked. But a second later he realized how stupid the question was. What was he hoping for? Hibari was a very busy man that he would never –

"As long as you want me to stay by your side, then I will. Don't you remember, Sawada Tsunayoshi? That night when you confessed to me?"

Immediately, Tsuna's cheeks flushed at the words. Of course he remembered his confession! Oh yeah, he was too concentrate on that confession that he kinda forgot about everything that Hibari had said that night.

--

_Hibari approached Tsuna. "Do you want me to go?"_

_Tsuna lowered his head, looking at his feet. "I.. don't want you to go." He muttered quietly._

"_Then I'll stay." Hibari simply replied._

_--_

'_So he's really staying?'_ Tsuna thought.

Hibari slowly pulled Tsuna's hands. "Shall we go?"

A simple grin, before Tsuna replied with a yes.

-------------

"Ryohei, do you mind if I ask you to handle this case?" Tsuna asked the man that evening, they were currently in the office. Tsuna pushed the file towards Ryohei, asking him to read through.

"Oh wow, this is extremely interesting!!!" Ryohei exclaimed after finished scanning through the documents.

Tsuna grinned. "I knew you'd like it. I got this case a long time ago from the Elders, but I refused to accept it because it's not under the Vongola's responsibility." Tsuna started explaining, frowning at the thought. "Well according to the file, there's an illegal underground wrestling competition going around in Seoul. Many fights and illegal money activities are involved. And lots of influential people around the world are behind it." He continued.

"Why didn't you accept this case before, Sawada? It looks extremely dangerous!" Ryohei asked.

Tsuna sighed. "Well, simply because it's not under the responsibility of Vongola to interfere in the first place. You see, Seoul is under the jurisdiction of Ho Dong Family. And that family is not our ally. In fact, they're always opposing the Vongola." He told Ryohei, scowling at no one. "Our beloved Elders are the one who pulled the strings. They're trying to get Ho Dong Family to be our ally and so that's why they offered to help the Ho Dong to get rid of the illegal underground activities. I don't mind actually to help the Ho Dong Family, but they're really showing hostility toward us. That's why I refused to help them, seeing that they also didn't want our help."

"Oh, is that so? But now you're extremely willing to take the case?" Ryohei asked, wondering as he looked back at the file.

"It's different now." Tsuna replied. "The illegal activities are getting out of control that even the Ho Dong Family couldn't touch them. Like I said, influential people are behind this. Ho Dong Family is losing their power, and I was kinda surprised when the head of the family called me yesterday asking for Vongola to take action." He finished with a satisfied smirk. "Wagging his tail before the master, eh?"

Ryohei was fascinated by the story that he quickly stood up with the file in his clutch. "I'm extremely prepared to go!! This could be awesome!"

"Alright then! I knew I could count on you. Take your time for the preparation, and you might want to take some squads with you." Tsuna suggested before Ryohei left with his promise to bring good news as usual.

"What a fussy guy." Gokudera muttered as he entered the office, his eyes were still glaring at the disappearing figure of Ryohei walking happily down the hallway.

"Oh, Hayato! How long have you been there?" Tsuna asked in surprise.

Gokudera approached his Tenth, carrying a pile of documents with both hands. "Not that long, Tenth!! I didn't want to disturb your discussion with that lawnhead so I waited outside." He told the boy, putting the documents neatly on the desk.

"Wow, do I have to read through all that?" Tsuna muttered, already feeling exhausted with his works all day. And he still wasn't able to spend his time with Hibari Kyouya that day. The frustration built up in him.

"No worries, Tenth! I've read them for you. You only need to focus on certain things that I've highlighted." Gokudera said, trying to reassure his Tenth.

"Thanks! Sorry for troubling you." Tsuna exclaimed brightly.

"It's no trouble. Just that, there're a lot of important things have to be checked." Gokudera commented.

Tsuna stared at the stack of documents with a thoughtful look. "There's a lot of works to do this week." He admitted. _'Not that it's unusual, though. It's just the normal everyday works.'_

Suddenly, the phone on his desk rang. Tsuna picked up the call. Gokudera bowed one last time before leaving the office, not wanting to disturb the Tenth.

"Hello?"

"Decimo, this is Lionelle speaking."

Tsuna immediately remembered the young lady attending the annual Vongola's secret meeting not too long ago. She was the polite lady who has promised him to search for the missing eight squad captain. "Oh, Lionelle!" Tsuna exclaimed. "What brings you to call me?"

"It's about the thing you asked me to do, Decimo. The eight squad captain has been found." Lionelle informed him.

"That's great!" Tsuna said brightly.

"However, he was found dead, sir. He was brutally murdered."

The grim news shocked Tsuna that he almost dropped the phone receiver. "What?"

"Decimo, I apologize."

It took an enormous effort for Tsuna just to regain his calm. "B.. But how can it be? Brutally… murdered??"

"Yes, Decimo." Lionelle replied. "From what I can tell you, he was murdered last night. His body was found in an abandoned house, injured with old and new bruises here and there. It seems like he was being tortured before his death."

"What?! This is insane!!" Tsuna hit the desk hard, papers were flying around. "How could this happen?? Totally outrageous!!"

"Please calm down, Decimo." Lionelle tried to soothe him. "Currently, my squad is strictly guarding the place. I would like to ask Decimo to seek assistance from the Vongola's private aid squad to clean this place."

"Y.. Yes of course. I'll send them over to you." Tsuna said, his body was still shaking from shock, rage all mingled together. "And keep the police out of this."

"Yes, Understood."

Tsuna put down the receiver. _'Dead? Brutally murdered? Who killed him?!'_ His face flushed with anger. "Damn!!" He hissed as he slumped down on his chair. _'This dead man is the captain of one of the Vongola's squads!! How could he be murdered?!'_

"Is something wrong?"

Tsuna didn't need to look at the door to know who was there. That cool and calm voice always belonged to only one man.

"Kyouya."

"You look pale." Hibari approached the boy, a hint of concern was shown in his voice although his face was a poker face.

"I received a bad news." Tsuna muttered.

"What is it?"

Tsuna looked at him. "A squad captain." He said. "He was murdered."

Is that all? Hibari wanted to ask, but he knew well not to. For him, another death was just a normal everyday kind of thing. Even if a person was murdered, Hibari knew that could just happen everywhere. However to this boy, a death was something awful. And a murder was something more terrible. If a Vongola member was shot, injured or bruised, this boy can still handle it. But if it was a murder, the Decimo was very sensitive. Hibari knew that long ago, as he recalled the first murder Tsuna ever made.

"He was one of the Vongola… my family." Tsuna muttered. "I don't understand. Who the hell murdered him?" Tsuna found himself unable to suppress his rage.

Hibari made a silent sigh before he kneeled down in front of Tsuna, staring intently at the boy.

Tsuna stared back into the eagle black eyes. The silence and the calm emanated merely from Hibari's presence soothe him greatly. Smiling weakly, he grabbed Hibari and embraced the man tightly. "Kyouya, thank you."

Hibari didn't know what the thank you was for. But he was glad that Tsuna has finally calmed down. He patted the boy's head as if to make him forget about his nightmares. "I'll help you investigate the matter, Sawada Tsunayoshi. So don't show your weakness." He said, receiving a nod from Tsuna.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Kyouya." Tsuna said appreciatively, releasing Hibari. He realized, what Hibari said was true. He shouldn't be all weak and pathetic like this. He was the head of the Vongola, the Decimo. He carried a big responsibility along with the title. And most importantly, being all fragile in front of his family, his subordinates, was a thing he wasn't allowed to do. As he watched Hibari left the room, he realized even under any circumstances, Hibari was still one of his guardians. And he was still the boss. There was an invisible line between them. Tsuna knew that, and he knew Hibari realized it too.

_'… I should get back to my work.'_ Tsuna thought as he picked up the papers lying on the floor.

* * *

Pheww!! Glad it's over. I mean, for this chapter. =D

As usual, I want some reviews! Pretty please??

FYI, the name Ho Dong Family I got from a Korean MC, Kang Ho Dong. He's a pretty funny guy, and his shows always make me laugh so hard that I could die from euphoria. Haha okay I'm not trying to promote him to you guys so enough said. =P

Click on the button REVIEW. Simple and easy!

**Gao = GAAAAAOOOO!!!!!**

**Tsuna = He said, "Review or I'll bite you to pieces!!"**

Btw, Gao is Tsuna's animal box weapon.


End file.
